Puppy Love
by Nightshroud
Summary: Kiba's feeling left out without a girlfriend. Then one day, he meets a mysterious and beautiful girl. Is there love, or is it fatal attraction? No, I don't own Naruto, duh.......
1. A Bachelor and his Dog

**Chapter 1: A Bachelor and his Dog**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nightshroud:** Hey, I'm back for my second story, Puppy Love! This stopy is a sequel to my first, Twin Blade of the Heavens, so you might want to read it first or you might get confused. I hope you enjoy!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kiba Inuzuka walked silently walked down the busy streets of Konoha. Strolling casually, he glanced at the people walking by. It seemed like everyone was a couple, the people all holding hands or cuddling on benches. Kiba sighed and dug his hands further into his pockets. Kiba's dog Akamaru, resting on Kiba's head, sensed the sudden change in his master's mood and gave a little bark. Kiba's eyes drifted up towards his head.

"Eh, what's that, Akamaru? No, I'm fine."

Kiba continued walking until he reached the favorite hangout for the group, Ichiraku Ramen. He caught a glimpse of Shikamaru sitting at the counter. He strolled over and took a seat next to him.

"Hey, what's up, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru turned his head gave his usual bored frown. "Nothing much, really. Say, Kiba, is something wrong?"

Kiba rested his head on his elbow and sighed before saying, "Nah, I'm fine." Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's lap and barked.

"That's not true, Akamaru!"

"Bark!"

Shikamaru watched the argument between Kiba and his dog with amusement. When it looked like they were finished, Shikamaru said, "I have the feeling that something is wrong with you, Kiba. Why don't you just spill?"

Kiba sighed and hung his head low. "Well, it's just that everyone seems to have somebody, and I got nobody."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and said, "You mean you feel lonely cause you don't have a girlfriend."

"Well, yeah. That's pretty much it."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, on the bright side, you're Hidden Leaf's most eligible young bachelor."

Kiba frowned. "That doesn't help much. The only other guys that are single are Rock Lee and Choji. I mean, even Naruto got a girl before me!"

Shikamaru nodded (while inwardly laughing). "Yeah, that is pretty bad. On the bright side, if anyone is going to hookup next, it'll have to be you."

At that moment, Choji walked in with a gorgeous girl holding his arm. Kiba and Shikamaru's mouths dropped to the floor.

"Great, now Choji's got a smoking hot girl hanging off his arms!" Kiba whined.

Choji, who heard the comment as he walked over, said, "Hey, you're talking about my cousin!"

Shikamaru, who had managed to pick his jaw off the floor, said in his normal tone, "Well, that had to be a fluke in the gene pool..."

Choji's cheeks puffed up with rage. "CHOJI THE HUMAN BOULDER!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba rubbed the bruises on his arm as he walked to training with his team.

"Darn it, Choji! You just had to use the human boulder on me."

Kiba kicked up the dirt, and his thoughts once again turned to his bachelor problem.

"Do you ever think I'll find the one for me, Akamaru?"

"Bark!"

"Thanks, pal. You were kidding about mauling them though, right?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl darted from tree to tree through the forest. A kunai whizzed by her ear.

"That was too close. Don't these guys give up!"

Two shuriken lodged into the tree next to her. She leapt up into the branches and tossed back half a dozen senbom. The girl's assailants ducked behind some trees, causing her to lose sight of them.

"Uh oh."

The girl got a dizzying feeling in her head. She dropped to the ground as a paper bomb exploded in the trees above.

"I've got to get help."

The girl felt high chakra levels coming from nearby.

"Must be Hidden Leaf. Maybe they'll help."

The girl took of as fast as she could in that direction, her pursuers not far behind.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kiba reached the training grounds and found his team close by. Hinata was practicing her punches and Sai was testing his aim.

"Hey, guys!" Kiba shouted with a wave of his arm. Hinata looked up and smiled and Sai waved back at him. When Kiba arrived, they told him that Kurenai was going to have them spar for training that day. Kiba grinned and said, "Yahoo! You guys better watch out, cause Kiba Inuzuka is top dog around here!"

The three sparred for most of the day. The sun was beginning to set, leaving a golden red haze across the sky. The three sat together, trying to catch their breaths.

"Well, I think you've had enough for today," Kurenai told them. "Pack up your stuff, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Sai began to look around and said, "Hey, Kiba, have you seen my kunai pouch? I think I left it back at the clearing."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go check."

Kiba walked back to the clearing and looked around. Spying Sai's kunai pouch on the ground, Kiba walked over and picked it up. When he lifted hi head, he saw a girl emerge from the woods and come straight at him. Kiba was immediately on guard and readied his kunai.

"Hey, who are you? Do you have permission to be in Konoha?"

The girl, who seemed to be in a hurry, removed a kunai from her pouch and hurled it straight at Kiba. Kiba quickly blocked the projectile, and then blocked her path again.

Kiba growled and said, "Hey, what do you think you're-hey!" The girl's eyes quickly darted back to the woods, and then she threw herself into Kiba, and the two tumbled to the ground as kunai whizzed over their heads. Kiba quickly got up to see two ninja clothed in black, with strange breathing masks, sharp claws, and attached to each other by a razor sharp chain (these are the demon brothers that attacked Team 7 after they first met Tazuna). The two assassins charged at Kiba and the girl. Kiba heard Sai shout from behind, and saw him leap into the air and hurl a kunai through their chain, pinning them to the tree. Then Hinata ran over to them, and with a powerful punch using Hyuuga style, she punched the two so far apart that the chain snapped. Kiba and Akamaru were ready in a second.

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Fang over Fang!"

The two shot forward like blurs, and collided into the ninja, sending them flying backward. Kurenai appeared behind them suddenly, to finish things off.

"Demon Treebind Jutsu!"

A tree sprouted at their feet and grew behind them, wrapping its branches around them and holding them fast to the trunk. Kurenai dusted her hands and smiled.

"Well, good job team. I'm going to radio Asuma and Kakashi to help me take these guys to the Hokage for questioning. You guys can be on your way."

Kiba was about to tell Kurenai about the mysterious girl, but decided not to. Besides, considering she was nowhere in sight, he didn't really have proof. He shrugged to himself, and followed Sai and Hinata from the grounds.

The girl sat concealed in the high trees. She watched the three chunin walking away towards the village.

"Those guys, why did they help me?"

While she sat thinking about it, she felt a sting in her hand. She looked over and noticed a small cut there.

"_Oh no! There weapons must…have been…poisoned…"_

Everything started to go hazy, and then she blacked out.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nightshroud: **Yaay! First chapter up! Due to school (yeah I know, it stinks), I will only be able to update every Friday, so look for new chapters then. I hope you like my story, and R&R!

Next chapter: **Destined Meeting: Sparks of Attraction?**


	2. Destined Meeting: Sparks of Attraction?

**Chapter 2: Destined Meeting: Sparks of Attraction?**

The girl awoke groggily. She was easily able to raise herself and rub her eyes.

"Wh-where...where am I?"

Kurenai handed her a glass of water. After the girl had finished drinking it, Kurenai smiled and said, "You're in my house. My name is Kurenai. We found you in the woods after those ninja attacked."

The girls eyes widened. _"Uh oh. I better get out of here."_

"Listen, thanks for your help, but I have to go," she said politely as she jumped out of the bed.

"Wait, but-"

The girl ran over to the door and threw it open. Oddly, it was rather heavy. As she hurried from the room, she realized why.

"Aaaaaaahh!"

She looked to see a boy roll down the steps and land on his face.

"Oops, sorry!" she said as she leaped over his hunched up body and hurried out the door. Kiba lifted himself up and groaned.

"Ouch, that girl packs a wallop!"

Asuma, Sai, and Hinata shook their heads.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl walked through the streets of Konoha unnoticed. She walked along with heavy steps, feeling lonely and lost.

"_What am I doing here anyway? They'd never accept me here. I should just leave and the sooner the better. Who knows what might happen if they realize…"_

The girl sat on a bench underneath some trees. She held her chin in her hands. It was easy to feel sorry for herself. She was an orphan, and an outcast. She didn't even know if her last living relative, her closest friend before it all happened, was alive. She suddenly threw her head back and sighed.

"Well, if I'm gonna make a long journey, I better eat up." She looked around and spotted a ramen bar.

"Ichiraku Ramen, huh? Well, I'll give anything a shot."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba roamed the streets of Konoha, with many thoughts on his mind as well.

"I wonder what happened to that strange girl. I hope I get to see her again."

"Bark!"

"Don't be silly, Akamaru! I don't want her to be my mate, err..girlfriend. She was pretty though."

"Bark!"

"I know you heard that!"

Kiba spied Ichiraku Ramen and decided to drop by for a bite. Spying Shikamaru and Naruto at the counter, Kiba ran over and jumped into a chair.

"Hey, you guys!"

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto shouted gleefully.

"Hey," Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone.

Kiba ordered a bowl of ramen (the poor chef, Naruto was bad enough alone!) and turned to his pals.

"Hey, you guys. Listen to this. Today, we rescued a girl in the woods. She was being hunted down by these viscous ninja. She collapsed from poison, so we took her to Kurenai and Asuma-sensei's house. But she got up and ran out the second she was awake. I just wish I could have talked to her."

"I think you may have your chance. Looks like a new girl."

Kiba followed Shikamaru gaze and saw the girl sitting there. She had straight, raven black hair that came to her midback, and her eyes were a beautiful pale blue.

"Wow," said Kiba dreamily. "Yeah, that's her."

Shikamaru glanced back. "Hey look. Is that Tenten?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl sat alone at a table in the ramen shop. She sighed as she put down the menu.

"It seems like everyone here has someone else."

She looked up as she saw another girl walk by her. Both girls stopped and stared at each other. Both realized that they were wearing the same outfit. (The girl's outfit is exactly like Tenten's, except that her shirt is light blue, and the sleeve ending is dark blue, and her pants being black.) The other girl sat down and smiled.

"I like your taste in dress."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Oh, my name's Tenten. What's yours?"

The girl hesitated before saying, "My name's Ariel."

"Oh, what a pretty name! And your hair is so pretty too! Maybe we can go shopping for hair products and try out some new hairdos sometime."

"Oh, well…sure, I'd like that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto watched from the counter.

"Hey, they're wearing the same style of outfit!" said Naruto.

Shikamaru stared at him in disbelief. "Are you telling me you just figured that out?"

Naruto folded his arms and stuck out his tongue. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned to Kiba.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?"

"I-I don't think I can."

"Come on, Kiba. You don't find a catch like her everyday."

"Yeah, that's true….Okay, fine. Come on, Akamaru."

Kiba walked gingerly over to the table where Tenten and Ariel sat.

"Uh, hey, you guys. Watcha up to?"

"Not much," said Tenten cheerfully. "Oh, Ariel, this is Kiba. Kiba, this is Ariel."

"H-hey, Ariel," Kiba said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Ariel smiled and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Kiba."

Kiba blushed and tried to hide it, which just made Ariel giggle.

Tenten, noticing the two, smiled and stood up. "Well, I gotta be heading home. I'll look for you tomorrow, Ariel! See you guys later!"

Tenten walked away with a wave and a smile. "Uh…so" Kiba began as he nervously tugged the collar of his jacket. Just then, Akamaru leaped from his jacket and landed on Ariel's lap.

"Aaaaah!" Ariel screamed.

Kiba winced, his chances of hooking up with her lost.

"He's…so…CUTE! How kawaii! What's his name?"

Kiba blinked in astonishment. "He's Akamaru. My fighting partner and best friend. Come to think of it, he's never so friendly with strangers," Kiba said as Akamaru nuzzled her.

"Kiba, he's so adorable!" She looked at Kiba closely, and smiled. _"Well, they say pets take after their owners…"_

Kiba blushed and spoke the next words with some difficulty. "Ariel, I was wondering if-if you wanted to go out and do something tomorrow. D-do you want to?"

Ariel tilted her head to the side as if in thought. She leaned forward and pushed Kiba's hood down. Since Kiba had his eyes down, he didn't see her blush.

"_Well, I guess I could stick around here for a while."_

"Of course, I'd love to. But on _that_ condition," she said, implying about his hood.

Kiba nodded in a daze. Ariel got up and began to walk away. "I'll meet you here tomorrow, okay? Bye." She winked and left the shop.

Kiba slumped in his chair and sighed. Akamaru climbed over to him and licked his face with a bark. Kiba smiled broadly.

"YES!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nightshroud:** Second chapter up! Kiba gets his first date! Yahoo! Next chapter is going to be funny. Please R&R!

Next chapter: **Kiba's Makeover: Sakura and Ino to the Rescue!**


	3. Kiba's Makeover

**Chapter 3: Kiba's Makeover: Sakura and Ino to the Rescue!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nightshroud: **New chapter! I hope you like this one. I tried to make it funny. Just like to thank my reviewers. Your comments are always appreciated, unless they're retarded flames (thank God I haven't gotten one _yet_...).Anyways, on with the chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba awoke the next morning with a start.

"Today's my big date!" he shouted. Akamaru opened one eye, yawned, and went back to sleep. Kiba scooped him up and shook him.

"Come on, Akamaru! I don't wanna stay single!"

Akamaru whined, but finally stood up. Kiba smiled and ran over to his closet. He threw on his usual clothes and ran out the door. He got down a block before he realized what he was doing.

"Wait, I'm not meeting her till tonight, so where am I rushing to?" He sat down and began to think. He looked down and saw his clothes. "Hmmm…maybe I should get a new outfit for tonight….I know, I'll get help! And I know just who!"

Kiba jumped up and ran down the street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ariel, who had spent the night at Tenten's, was thinking about the date too.

"So what was up with you and Kiba last night?" asked Tenten.

"Nothing," replied Ariel in a tone that meant just the opposite. Tenten gave her that look, and Ariel caved.

"Well, he asked me, sorta, on a date." Tenten gave a squeal and hugged Ariel.

"Aww, good for you! When are you going to meet him?"

"Later tonight, like six."

"Then we better hurry! You've got to look hot for your date!"

Amidst Ariel's protests, Tenten dragged her off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba ran until he saw the Yamanaka flower shop coming up. He could just see Ino and Sakura standing there talking and laughing. He was just about to reach them when he tripped and landed flat on his face. The two looked strangely at him. He raised his head and smiled a painful smile.

"Heh heh…hey, girls. I was wondering if…well…if you could help me get ready for a date tonight."

Ino looked at Sakura and quietly said, "Sakura."

Sakura turned to her and said, "Yes."

They both jumped up and screamed, "MAKEOVER!"

Kiba's smile instantly faded as they both grabbed his arms and dragged him down the street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru, with his hands folded behind his head, strolled down the streets with his head in the air.

"Man, clouds sure are nice."

He switched his gaze to further down the street when he saw Ino and Sakura running like a full stampede.

"Oh, man! I better get out of here!"

Shikamaru turned to run, but it was too late. In a second, the two girls had snatched him by the arms, and he soon found himself being dragged next to Kiba.

"Man, what a drag."

Kiba turned and managed to smile. "Literally!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four stopped at a store on the other side of the village. Sakura explained that her cousin owned the store, so they would be allowed in even though it was closed that day. They stepped in, and immediately the two girls got to work.

"Okay, Kiba, wait by the dressing room for the clothes we bring you," said Sakura.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Why the heck did you drag me along?" Ino's eyebrow twitched and she stomped off, soon to return with a tub of water.

Shikamaru stared blankly at the water. "Well, what do you want me to do with this?"

Ino grabbed Akamaru from Kiba's jacket and tossed him to Shikamaru. "Wash the dog!"

Shikamaru grumbled as he poured shampoo into the water and grabbed a bar of soap. Kiba stared helplessly at his partner.

"Now for Kiba," said Ino, turning to him.

Kiba gulped at the gaze of the two girls. They both conversed quickly, then turned back to him.

"Okay, Kiba. First thing to go is that hideous jacket. She pulled the jacket off and tossed it onto the floor. Sakura pulled a dark grey shirt from the rack and inspected it.

"Try this on, Kiba."

Kiba took the shirt and tried it on. "Looking good!" said Ino. "Now, what's next?" They both stood back and looked. Then, both nodded. "Pants gotta go. Try these black ones on." Sakura handed him a pair of black pants similar to his old ones, which he put on. Both girls smiled.

"Okay, you should get new sandals. Try some dark grey ones." Kiba threw off his old shoes and put the new ones on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Shikamaru was scrubbing Akakamaru with soap. The dog growled and barked in protest. Shikamaru scratched his head. "Guess Kiba hasn't given him very many baths…"

He proceeded to dunk the puppy into the water. The dog spluttered and coughed. "Sorry little guy. It's painful on both of us." Shikamaru cast a glance to the duo shredding Kiba's outfit apart. "Girls, how troublesome…" He looked back to see his hands empty.

"What the-aah!"

Shikamaru felt a bite on his butt and fell face first into the water tub. Akamaru jumped on his head and jumped up and down. Shikamaru burst out of the water with flaming eyes. He grabbed the dog by the neck and wrung him out.

"Aaaaaaarf!"

"You stupid mutt! No, come back here! Aaah!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, Ino and Sakura discussed what was missing in his outfit. Sakura snapped her fingers. "I know!" She ran off and returned with a white hoodie with the Hidden Leaf symbol. Ino gave her a high five. Kiba put on the jacket and smiled. Ino unzipped it a couple of inches to show the gray shirt beneath, and then stepped back. The girls turned to each other and squealed.

"We are so good!"

"Yeah we are!"

Ino ran and got a mirror and brought it back to Kiba. They stood behind him as he lifted up the mirror and looked.

"Wow," was all he could say.

The girls giggled and said together, "KAWAII!"

"Especially with out that hideous fur hood. Your natural hair is much better," said Ino.

Kiba looked at his slightly messy brown hair. "I guess you're right."

"Ooooh I forgot! Who is she?" asked Sakura.

"She's new in town. Her name's Ariel."

"We have to meet her!" said Ino.

They suddenly heard screams and splashes from the front. They came running and found Shikamaru dripping and standing in the middle of the tub with Akamaru latched onto his head. Kiba pulled the dog off the poor guys head and smiled.

"Well, at least he smells fresh," said Sakura.

"Just like our stud!" said Ino with a grin.

Kiba blushed and thanked them for their help. He rushed out the store as he glanced at the time.

"It's 5:00. Just enough time. I better hurry to meet her."

Kiba ran off to Ichiraku Ramen to meet Ariel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ariel stared at her reflection as Tenten brushed her hair. She could picture Kiba grinning at her, and his cute blush. She felt her own face flush with a faint red. Tenten noticed, but didn't press it.

"_I really shouldn't be here, but I can't help but feel at home. The people here are so nice…"_ And picturing a certain someone, added, _"And cute."_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nightshroud: **Yahoo! Another chapter done! Next one will be good, and hopefully funny, as well as fluffy. Yay fluffy! As always, R&R!

Next chapter: **The Big Date: Movies and the Dance Club**


	4. The Big Date: Movies and the Dance Club

**Chapter 4: The Big Date: Movies and Dance Clubs**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yaay, it's the date! I hope you all like!

* * *

Kiba ran with a beating heart until he reached Ichiraku Ramen. Ariel was there, waiting by the entrance. Kiba sighed and went all ga-ga before he snapped back to reality. Blushing madly, he approached her with a grin.

"H-hey, Ariel. So, what did you want to do?"

"Oh, hey, Kiba. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, do you want to check out that new movie theatre?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

Ariel smiled cheerfully and locked hands with Kiba, who's cheeks instantly flushed.

"Lead on," she said playfully.

* * *

The two walked hand in hand until they reached the new movie theatre that had just been introduced to Hidden Leaf. As the two strolled in, they noticed a rather large group in the corner.

"Oh no…." Kiba mumbled.

Standing there was Sakura and Sasuke, Shimamaru and Ino, Choji, Lee, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Sai and Temari, and Kankuro with some strange girl. Kiba was about to make an attempt to duck out of sight when Sakura spotted him and waved. Of course the whole group turned, and the next thing he knew, the two of them were surrounded. Kiba sighed.

"What are all of you guys doing here?"

Ino cocked her head. "To see a movie, of course. Say, is this your _date_?"

Kiba blushed and stammered. Ariel made a quick recovery. "Yeah, my name's Ariel."

Everyone was quickly introduced, so Kiba struck up a new topic. "So, Kankuro and Temari, what are you guys doing here?"

Temari gave a careless wave of her hand. "We were dying of boredom, so we had Gaara send us here. I had to get away."

Kankuro grinned and said, "Plus, I had to show the village to my girlfriend. Ever since I told her about how I helped to defend Konoha from the New Years Invasion (in my last story, FYI), she's been dying to have me take her here."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nice try, Kankuro, but everyone here with any sense can see that she's a puppet."

Kankuro blushed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. "Well, a guy can try, can't he?"

Temari shook her head and wacked him. Meanwhile, Shikamaru looked at the tickets in Kiba's hand. Then he turned to Ino. "Say, Ino, what movie did you get us tickets for?"

Ino grinned and shoved an advertisement in his face. "Restless in Love. It sounds romantic…"

Shimamaru's jaw dropped. "Restless in Love? You got us tickets for a chick flick!"

The other boys instantly whirled about. "WHAT!" they yelled in unison.

Sasuke clenched his fist in irritation. "We are NOT going to see a chick flick!"

Sakura gave him a hug from behind. "But Sasuke, as my boyfriend, you're supposed to be a gentleman and put my desires first. Besides, I find the term chick flick offensive."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the others groaned. "Oh all right." said the guys, succumbing to their girlfriends' wishes. Kiba sighed as Akamaru rubbed his head against Kiba's. This wasn't turning out exactly as he planned…

* * *

The gang slipped into the back of the dark room, taking there seats. Sasuke and Sakura sat together, the pink-haired girl resting her head on the boy's shoulder. Ino was doing the same with Shimamaru, and Choji sat next to him, stuffing his face noisily with popcorn. Lee sat with eyes ablaze, for the "Passion of Youth" which he saw. Neji and Tenten rested her head on Neji's shoulder, nuzzling the side of his neck. Naruto and Hinata were cuddled together, with Naruto searching for the opportunity to not _watch_ the movie (ahem), were it not for her cousin's ever watchful eye. Kankuro sat with his puppet, totally entranced by the movie. Sai sat with his arm around Temari, whom he was careful not to move to far on. Ariel sat with Akamaru on her lap, curled comfortably into a ball. Kiba nonchalantly slipped his arm around her and relaxed into his chair.

About three quarters of the way through the movie, Kiba felt something to his right. He looked over to see Ariel resting her head against him. He grinned and turned back to the movie. (Inner Kiba: Yahoo! All right! Kiba strikes gold!)

* * *

Once the movie ended, the group met up outside.

"Well, I'm going to take Ariel home, so I guess I'll see you guys later," Kiba said. (Ariel just got a place in Naruto's apartment building)

The two separated from the group and headed down the street. The two walked in silence until they passed a noisy club.

"Hey, a dance club. Looks like fun, right?" said Kiba.

"Kiba, we're fourteen. How are we going to get in a dance club?"

Kiba grabbed her hand and dragged her into the line. The guard was Genma, who decided to "let the crazy kids have some fun." Walking in, Kiba realized that the place was more packed than he had thought. Ariel pulled him over and sat down at a table. Kiba could see that she didn't really want to dance, so he just sat and listened to the music. The songs changed, and Kiba noticed Ariel lift her head.

**_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah! _**

Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is.  
I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)  
She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",  
That's when I told her I said

Her eyes flashed mischieviously, and she suddenly got up and pulled him to the dance floor.

_**Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: **_

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

Kiba stared at Ariel in amazement. She really new how to dance. Her body moved perfectly to every beat.

**_So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)  
But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey. _**

Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she (get low!)  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said

"Yeah, how _am_ I supposed to leave? I can't keep my eyes off her…" Kiba thought.

**_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: _**

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

_**  
Hey, Luda! **_

Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double D's.  
Me and Ursh once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

_**  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)**_

The song ended, and Ariel stopped to catch her breath. Just then Kiba spotted the last thing he wanted to see right then.

"Kiba, Ariel? What are you guys doing here?"

It was the gang again. Ino put her hands on her hips. "That Genma is going be the end of all of us. The things he does….."

Kiba slapped himself. This couldn't be happening… Oh great, the next song. Kiba reluctantly turned to see Ariel grinning at him.

"Here we go again…" he mumbled.

_**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up **_

It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more

Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

_**Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up **_

It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat

Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up

Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up

Kiba leaned against the wall and panted. Who'da thought dancing could be so tiring? Just then, the DJ announced a special karaoke hour. Kiba groaned as Ariel was the first to volunteer. She took the mic and began to sing.

_**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**_

If Kiba thought this girl could dance, her singing was unmatched. The whole gang was shocked at how beautiful her voice was.**_  
_**

**Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free **

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Kiba was almost mesmerized by her voice. And it wasn't just him. The whole club was entranced**_  
_**

**Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down **

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

**_  
_**Ariel finished, and before she could get off the stage, the whole place was in cheers. She blushed and waved cheerfully. She made her way (with a good deal of difficulty) over to Kiba and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's get outta here."

The two walked outside and found some benches to sit down on.

"We haven't really had any alone time, huh?" Kiba said.

"Uh, no…I guess not," she said shyly.

The two stared at the moon, its silvery glow lighting the night. Ariel sighed and rested her head on Kiba's shoulder again.

Before the two knew it, it was already midnight. Kiba walked Ariel back to her apartment. Before going in, she turned back to him.

"Thanks, Kiba. I had a great night. We should do it again sometime."

She leaned forward, and Kiba felt the angelic tingle of her lips on his cheek. He was stunned, and completely flushed. She gave him a wink and went inside.

Akamaru tilted his head in thought as he stared at his lovestruck master. Kiba grabbed the puppy and swung him around.

"Akamaru, I got a kiss! I'm so in love!"

Kiba ran through the streets of Konoha, dancing with his faithful companion.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Poor Kiba! Everyone kept getting in the way of his date! But it finally worked out!

**Kiba:** Yeah, that's right! I got a girlfriend! Believe it!

**Nightshroud:** You're sounding like Naruto...

**Naruto:** Hey!

**Kiba:** OMG I gotta go wash my mouth out with soap! runs off

**Nightshroud**:...just R&R.

Next chapter: **Ariel's First Mission: Retrieve the Star Hanabi!**


	5. First Mission: Retrieve the Star Hanabi!

**Chapter 5: Ariel's First Mission: Retrieve the Star Hanabi!**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** This chapter actually came pretty easily to me. Hope you like!

* * *

****

Ariel rolled over and looked at her clock. It read 8:30. She yawned and rolled out of bed. She quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

"Better make sure I'm not late."

* * *

Kiba was awakened by a knock at the door. His mom yelled at him to answer it. So he trudged down the stairs and opened it while rubbing his eye.

"Huh…waah?"

"Hey, Kiba," Tenten said.

"Uh, yeah? What is it?"

"Lord Hokage wants to see us. I have to get a few others before I head there. Go to the watch tower, okay?"

* * *

Ariel arrived at the watch tower to find Tsunade sleeping on her papers. Ariel poked her head until she jumped up, scattering all her papers around the room. Shizune walked in, and the poor girl collapsed from the sight. Tsunade and Ariel both scratched their heads and shrugged. Tsunade turned to Ariel and said, "Are you Ariel?"

"Yes, I am. Why did you want me?"

"Well, sit down. Now, my records say that you came to Hidden Leaf about a week ago, correct?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, however, which village you were from."

Ariel was, fortunately, good at suppressing surprise. "I'm…from Hidden Waterfall Village."

Tsunade was a bit suspicious, bit kept going. "All right, my records say that you were chased from the village, so that means that we can't find any records on you from there. You said that you were a chunin, but since we don't know, we'll give you a special test. Agreed?"

"Yes."

* * *

Kiba hurried down Konoha's streets towards the watch tower. Akamaru barked from the hood (which he no longer wore, so he used it as a basket for his dog) at Kiba.

"I don't know, boy. Tsunade could want us for anything. I hope it's a mission. We haven't had one in a while."

Kiba reached the tower and stopped. He could see a group of people in a clearing nearby.

"Huh? Wonder what that's about…"

* * *

Ariel stood with Tsunade in the center of a small arena.

"All right, Ariel. You must beat Ebisu in order to become a chunin. Understand?"

"Yes. Any conditions?"

"Glad you asked. If one of you touches the ground outside of the arena, he will be disqualified. That's all."

Ariel nodded and then turned to her opponent to size him up. He wore dark glasses and had a terribly annoying grin and laugh.

"_He doesn't seem so tough. This shouldn't take long."_

* * *

Kiba arrived to see Ariel and Ebisu getting in position to fight. He spotted some of the other chunin and walked over.

"Hey, you guys."

Shikamaru, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata were there, waiting for the match to begin. "What's going on?" Kiba asked.

Tenten replied without turning, "She's going to fight Ebisu for the rank of chunin. Oh! I think there about to begin."

* * *

"Go!" Tsunade shouted.

Ariel leaped at Ebisu, calling out her attack.

"Fire Style Taijutsu: Judo Le Kick!"

Ariel's foot lit on fire, and she swung around and kicked at his head in mid-air. Ebisu quickly bent backwards until his hands touched the ground, and then flipped Ariel over him. Ariel caught herself and landed on her feet. She quickly went for the follow-up attack. She jumped up and landed on his shoulders, pushed him backwards, and hurled a barrage of shuriken at the annoying special jonin. He jumped backwards to avoid the attack and stepped onto something.

"What's this? A paper bomb!"

A small explosion came from the other side of the arena, and Ebisu landed on his face in front of Ariel.

"Had enough, closet perv?"

Ebisu looked up, shocked. He glared at Naruto, then back at Ariel. "H-how did you know about that?"

Ariel shrugged. "You just looked like it to me. Besides, I saw you checking out the Hokage's rack before we started the match. So…"

Ebisu eyes flew open. "I did not-" WHAM! Tsunade elbowed Ebisu's head into the ground, which buckled under the weight of the attack.

"You're as bad as Jiraiya!"

Ariel giggled, her plan having worked. Ebisu struggled to get up after Tsunade's attack of pure rage.

"How dare you! I'll show you what a real ninja can do!"

Ebisu quickly preformed some handsigns and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

After the smoke cleared, there were nine shadow clones of Ebisu (for everyone who can't count, that makes ten in all, including Ebisu himself). All ten Ebisu's twitched there eyebrows and let out their annoying laugh. Ariel bent down and began to use her own handsigns. Ebisu used the opportunity to charge. Ariel jumped in the air and suddenly created nine shadow clones of her own. Then she used more handsigns in mid-air, shouting:

"Shadow Clone Suicide Dive!"

Ariel's shadow clones began to glow purple, and then dived into Ebisu's clones, exploding on contact. Ariel landed gracefully and smirked at Ebisu.

"Got any more for me? I'm getting kinda bored."

Ebisu growled and said, "Shadow Clone Justu!" Nine more clones charged at Ariel. She pulled out a kunai and prepared to attack. She dodged the first one, whirled, and stabbed it in the back with her kunai.

"One."

She jumped over the next one and stabbed it in the neck.

"Two."

She ran forward and slashed right threw the middle of the next one.

"Three."

The next one charged at Ariel.

"Judo Le Kick!"

Ariel kicked the clone square in the chest with her flaming kick, causing it to disappear.

"Four."

Two more charged at her and punched. She flipped over them, and pulled out two kunai. She froze them with her chakra and threw them through the two clones.

"Five and six."

The last three charged at her. She bent down and waited until all three had surrounded her. Then, quick as lightning, she whirled about, slashing her kunai with deadly accuracy.

"Dance of a Thousand Slashes!"

The three clones then disappeared, and Ariel sighed with relief.

"Seven, eight, and nine. Now where's that creep?"

"Looking for me?"

Ariel turned around to see Ebisu standing a few feet away. She turned to run at him and felt her leg pull something.

"A trip wire?"

Ariel suddenly found herself hanging from the air, suspended in a large net by almost invisible string. Ariel struggled to get out but found she couldn't move.

Ariel smirked and shook her head. "Nice try, but I can get out simply by using an escape jutsu."

Ariel used the hadsigns, but nothing happened. "Huh? What's going on?"

Ebisu laughed obnoxiously before explaining. "My special trap prevents targets trapped within it from using chakra. It's no use."

"From within, huh? How about from outside?"

"No, but it's not like you have anyone to get you out."

"Don't be so sure!"

Out of the trees emerged a shadow clone of Ariel. Ebisu's jaw dropped.

"What! Impossible!"

The clone used the escape jutsu to free Ariel.

"If you were watching, I actually created ten clones before, but I had one hide in the trees, just in case."

Ebisu frowned and said, "Well, don't get so full of yourself. You're no closer to winning than you were before."

"Again, don't be so sure. Look where you're standing."

Ebisu looked, and to his shock, found that he was standing almost at the edge of the arena.

"One attack and you're down. It's been real, Ebisu."

Ariel flipped into the air and began using hansigns.

"Wind Style: Typhoon Boom Jutsu!"

Ariel clapped her hands together and sent of a blast of wind that blew Ebisu out of the arena and flat on his face. The chunin watching cheered and waved to her. Ariel grinned and waved back. Tsunade turned to the jonin watching the match.

"What do you think?"

Kakashi shrugged. "If she was good enough to beat Ebisu, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't make her a chunin.

"And you two?"

Asuma and Kurenai nodded. "Yeah, she proved herself alright," Asuma said.

"All right," Tsunade said, turning to Ariel, "as of now, you are a chunin."

"Yeah! That's right!"

Tsunade motioned to the others. "Come inside. We can now discuss why I called you here."

* * *

Once they went inside and seated themselves, Tsunade gave them their briefing.

"Your mission will be to retrieve a special artifact of one of Konoha's prestigious clans. Eiro Hanabi, the leader of the clan, has come to explain the situation to you."

She motioned to where the dignified and very nerve-wrecked man stood. He bowed to Tsunade and then turned to the kids.

"I am Eiro Hanabi. For many, many ages, my family has possessed a priceless heirloom. This heirloom is known as the Star Hanabi. This rare artifact is not only of incalculable value, it also possesses significant abilities. The Star Hanabi has an unlimited supply of chakra, and can also be used to perform any fire jutsu known to man. This treasure was stolen from our estates two days ago. The Star Hanabi is not only powerful, but the precious symbol of our clan. That is why we wish it returned."

Tsunade nodded. "This mission is A ranked, so I've picked you all for a specific purpose. Shikamaru is the brains, and will therefore be group leader. Naruto, you're the brawns. Kiba, you're the tracker. Hinata, you're for reconnaissance. Tenten, you're the weapons specialist and the most knowledgeable about traps and how to set them. And Ariel, this will be the opportunity to show me your skills."

Shimamaru raised his hand. "So, do the Anbu have an idea who stole it? I mean, that probably is what makes the mission so high level."

Tsunade beamed at him. "Very good, Shikamaru. We have ideas on it, but they are all Anbu classified."

The man turned to Tsunade. "It was the Ring of Nine Dragons! I know they stole it!"

"Uh, what is the Ring of Nine Dragons?" asked Tenten.

Tsunade sighed while glaring daggers at the man. "The Ring of Nine Dragons is a group of nine deadly rogue ninja, specializing in this sort of criminal activity. They are definitely an option, though we don't know for sure yet."

Kiba stood up. "Well, I think we've heard enough. Let's get to it!"

"Yeah!" the group shouted.

Tsunade handed them the passes they needed to enter other villages, then wished them luck.

* * *

Ariel strolled over to the gates of Hidden Leaf the next morning. The group was already there waiting. Kiba rushed over to her.

"Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm all set."

"Arf!"

"Aww, I love you too, Akamaru," she said, cuddling the puppy in her arms and nuzzling it.

"Come on, the others are waiting." They walked a few steps before Kiba stopped and said shyly. "I-I'm glad you're coming with us, Ariel."

Ariel interlocked her fingers with his and smiled. "So am I, Kiba. So am I."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I thought I did a great job with the fight against Ebisu. Did I do good? Yes, a new mission, and new adventure! Please R&R, and say Happy Birthday! Yes, it's MINE!

I actually can't think of a name for the next chapter, so you'll just have to wait and see!


	6. On the Trail

**Chapter 6: On the Trail**

The group of six walked quietly through the forest. Shikamaru was reading through the information scrolls that Tsunade had given him.

"Hmmm…it looks as if they don't think the Star Hanabi has even made it out of the Fire Country. So where to start looking…."

Naruto pointed his finger right on Kiba's nose. "Isn't this where you come in, Kiba? You're supposed to be our tracker and all!"

"I can't track it if I don't know what I'm looking for!"

"Guys, calm down!" Tenten pleaded. The two boys glared at each other, and then turned away with a huff.

Ariel shook her head. "Ya know, they could have given us a little more direction. We're pretty much wandering here."

Shikamaru leaned up against a tree and looked up at the sky with a sigh. "Man, what a drag. This is hopeless."

Ariel snapped her fingers. "Hey, I think I can help. I know a jutsu that can trace chakra disruptions in the area, like when someone uses a jutsu. If someone has used the Star Hanabi, I think the jutsu will let me see where."

Ariel used her handsigns and said, "Chakra Tracking Jutsu!" A bright red spot appeared a little ways off. "That way!"

* * *

A man sat in a dark room, swishing the wine in his cup. A shadowy figure approached and bowed.

"My lord, a group of strangers has entered our domain. What are your orders?"

"Kill them."

* * *

The group walked into a village square. The people went bustling about in an absorbed manner.

"These people are pretty weird," said Kiba. The others nodded.

Ariel walked over to a stand and smiled at the grungy looking man.

"Excuse me, but we're new here. Do you think you could tell us where we are?"

The man snorted and shot a glob of spit at Ariel's feet. (Ariel's eyebrow twitches).

"You're in the village of Tsubange. Now, go away."

Naruto walked over and stuck a finger in the man's face. "Listen, you greasy slob, answer my questions or else!"

The man stood to his full height and shoved his face right in front of Naruto's.

"Better watch it, punk!"

But Naruto would not relent. "Look, just tell us where the Ring of Nine Dragons is!"

The man's eyes widened and he took a step back. "The Ring of Nine Dragons! Why are you looking for them?" All the people in the area stopped and looked at the chunin. "You don't find them, they find you!" the man said fearfully.

"Huh?" Naruto asked stupidly. The group became aware of all the stares from the fearful villagers.

"They're here!" they heard someone shout. The people stood motionless for a moment, and then began to run in a panic. People shut windows and locked doors, or ducked behind any sort of cover they could find. Everyone was in a mad panic. The group stood bewildered in the middle of the street, and in a matter of moments, they were the only people in sight.

"Uh oh, we're in for trouble," muttered Kiba.

A crash from their right directed their attention to where a fruit stand had been set up. It laid smashed to pieces now, the goods crushed or thrown about. Two menacing figures stood there with evil grins. The one was tall and muscular, with a dark tan and a bunch of scars all over his body. The other was shorter and much thinner, with spiky and unkempt dirty blond hair.

"Hey, who are you guys!" said Naruto.

The two looked at each other. "We should be asking you brats that very question. You're new here, and we don't take kindly to trespassers," the smaller one said.

Everyone got into defensive stance. "We are Itsuki and Kaito, the One and Two Horned Dragons!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry if the chapter was kinda short. I was having trouble thinking, and by the time I got it, I didn't have enoguh time to write it all, so I split it into two chapters. Well, R&R please!

Next chapter: **Clash! The Dragons Rumble!**


	7. Clash!: The Dragons Rumble!

**Chapter 7: Clash: The Dragons Rumble!**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yes! The first encounter with the Ring of Nine Dragons! Hope you like!

* * *

****

"The One and Two Horned Dragons?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, the horns symbolize how important you are. The more, the better," the smaller one explained.

"So I guess you guys are leftovers, huh?" Naruto jeered.

"Errrr….let's get these brats, Itsuki!" the bigger one, Kaito, said.

Itsuki nodded and the two pulled out their weapons. The Hidden Leaf chunin got ready for battle.

"All right, guys. Just follow my plan, got it?" Shikamaru whispered. They nodded.

Shikamaru started using handsigns. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow stretched and merged with Kaito's. When Kaito tried to charge him, he found he couldn't move.

"What-what's going on?" Kaito said in shock.

"Heh, I've got you in my Shadow Possession Jutsu! Now you have to follow my every move!" Shikamaru said. He raised his hands high above his hands.

"Kiba!" he yelled, "Hit him with the Fang over Fang!"

Kiba nodded and spun himself into a furious blur. He shot forward towards Kaito and rammed him straight in the stomach with all he had. Kaito eyes bulged and he gasped in pain.

"Again Kiba!"

Kiba spun back around and rammed him again. Kaito groaned in pain from the furious attack. Shikamaru smiled and mumbled. "Yeah, that's how we do it. Now-" He didn't get to finish because a blow from his side sent him hurling into the durt. Kaito had a split second to realize what would happen before he found himself flying through the air and landing with a hard thud to the ground. Shikamaru could see Itsuki standing gloatingly over him.

"Naruto, use Uzumaki Barrage!"

Naruto produced shadow clones, who punched Itsuki back, kicked him straight into the air, and then Naruto kicked his face straight into the ground. Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Shikamaru looked over to see that his Shadow Possession Jutsu had worn off.

"Quick, Hinata, use Barrage of Gentle Fist!" Hinata activated her Byakugan and unleashed her deadly Barrage of Gentle Fists on Kaito. That was all it took to topple the giant. She wasn't looking, though, to see Itsuki come from behind.

"Ariel, use Judo Le Kick!"

Ariel used handsigns to light her foot on fire and kicked Itsuki with her fearsome attack that sent him reeling. The chunin reformed together.

"Hah! They weren't so tough!" Naruto said smugly.

"Don't count them out yet," Ariel warned.

The two staggered to their feet. "We shouldn't have underestimated them," Itsuki mumbled.

"Let's show them what we can do!" Kaito said with a grin.

Kaito used handsigns and said, "One Horned Earth Barrage Jutsu!" The ground started to tear apart into giant floating boulders of rock. Next he clapped his hands together and the rocks began to hurl themselves at the Hidden Leaf shinobi.

"Look for cover!" Shikamaru shouted. The group ducked behind corners or behind walls. The boulders smashed into everything nearby, leaving the whole area decimated. The chunin peeked from their hiding spots.

"God…." Kiba said in amazement.

"Come on, let's finish them before they cause more damage," said Ariel.

"Come on then!" taunted Itsuki "Two Horned Grass Strike Jutsu!" He place grass blades in his hands as he did the handsigns, and then tossed them at the chunin. The grass grew and became sharp like blades that flew at them. The chunin moved to get out of the way, but Ariel couldn't move in time.

"Ariel!" Kiba yelled. He tossed Akamaru out of harm's way and pushed Ariel out of the grass blades reach. Ariel screamed in shock as the grass blades sliced him three times, once in the arm, once in the chest, and once in the leg. Ariel grabbed him and pulled him out of harm.

"Kiba, oh my gosh! Are you okay? Ugh, stupid question. Let me help."

She started using handsigns and then stopped. "Uh, Kiba. Close your eyes and ears." Kiba did.

* * *

Shikamaru looked over across the street to see a glowing light coming out of Ariel's mouth, and Kiba's cuts suddenly being healed and his clothes fixed.

"_Huh? Wonder what kind of jutsu that is…"_

* * *

Kiba felt suddenly calm and peaceful. He opened his eyes to find himself healed.

"Wow, thanks, Ariel."

She smiled. "I should thank you. That was really brave of you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed, but she didn't notice.

"Come on, we've got to stop those two."

They leaped out and joined the others. "All right. Let's throw our final attack. Naruto, combine your Rasengan with Kiba's Fang over Fang on Kaito. I'll finish Itsuki." Shikamaru said.

Naruto charged up his hand with chakra and shouted, "Rasengan!" he hurled the "chakra bullet" straight at Kaito. Kiba shouted, "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Fang over Fang!" and shot into the Rasengan, the chakra from the blast mixing into his attack. Now fully empowered, Kiba shot forward and into Kaito's chest. Kaito was blasted form the force and was thrown into a crumpled heap.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had made it over to Itsuki.

"You want some more? Two Horned Grass Storm!"

"Not so fast! Tombshadow Binding Jutsu (known also as Shadow Neckbind Jutsu)!

"Huh? What-what is that!" Itsuki yelled in terror as a shadowy arm climbed up him until it reached his neck.

"That would be your end."

Crack! Itsuki's eyes rolled back, and his body sank lifelessly to the ground.

The group regathered and took a breather. "Well, one things certain. We know we're close," Kiba said.

* * *

"Yes, you are close. A little too close."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yaay, great battle! Hope you enjoyed. R&R, of course. And what was with Ariel's mysterious jutsu? Only time will tell! As just a clue, it's not her only one, and it's the focus point of the whole story! Ooo gave too much away. well, keep reading to find out!

Next chapter: **Into the Dragon's Den**


	8. Into the Dragon's Den

**Chapter 8: Into the Dragon's Den**

"Are we getting closer?"

Kiba glared at Naruto. "Hey, Akamaru and I are sniffing the best that we can. It ain't easy, ya know."

Naruto rolled his eyes and grumbled. "What use are you?"

Kiba growled and bared his fangs. "All right! That's it!"

"Guys! Knock it off!" Tenten said, making various weapons appear in her hands to make the point. The two gulped and backed away.

"Arf! Arf arf!"

Kiba looked over to where Akamaru sat barking and wagging his tail.

"What is it, boy? Got something?"

Akamaru barked somemore, and then took off running.

"Come on, guys! Follow after him!"

The six chunin sprinted after the racing puppy. Akamaru led them through the woods and down into a valley. Akamaru stopped suddenly and began to back away.

"Huh, what's wrong, boy?" Kiba scooped the pup into his arms and looked ahead.

"Uh oh."

"Hey, get those snooping brats!"

"Not the Ring of Nine Dragons!" Ariel said.

"Bakken, Okubo, Jyaki: the Three, Four, and Five Horned Dragons!"

"Split up!" Shikamaru yelled. The six chunin shot away in various directions.

Naruto leapt from the trees and aimed a flying kick at Bakken. Bakken dodged to the side and used a jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Naruto found himself incased in a sphere of water as strong as steel.

"Aaah! Let me out!" Naruto bawled in Bakken's ear.

"N-naruto…" Hinata whispered from the branches of a tree.

"Great, Naruto's been captured," Shikamaru mumbled from behind a boulder. "But…it means that the guy using the jutsu is out of the fight. Hmmm…."

Jyaki snickered. "Well, we've got one already, and the others haven't gone too far." His eyes scanned the area, and a smirk crept onto his face.

"Hehehe, nice try, rookies. Wind Style: Slicing Wind Jutsu!"

Jyaki blasted a current of air into the trees. Tenten and Hinata dropped to the ground, stunned and battered. Jyaki flew forward at them with a sword unsheathed.

Clang!

Kiba's claws swiped the blade from the Four Horned Dragon's hands. Kiba took another swipe at Jyaki, but the wind ninja was too quick for him and jumped back in time. It still gave enough time to Tenten to unleash a wave a senbom at him. Jyaki was unaware of the attack until a senbom found its mark in his shoulder. Realizing the danger, he quickly used handsigns.

"Wind Style: Wind Cloak Jutsu!"

Jyaki was encased in a small barrier of air, which effortlessly threw the senbom off.

While this was happening, Shikamaru and Ariel had sneaked around to where Okubo stood.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Shikamaru threw his shadow at the Five Horned Dragon, who stepped to the side in time to dodge it. Ariel came from the other side.

"Wind Style: Typhoon Boom Jutsu!"

Ariel clapped her hands and sent a blast of wind at Okubo. Jyaki heard the attack and threw it off with his own Typhoon Boom Jutsu. Now it was Okubo's turn.

"Rain Style: Acid Rain Jutsu!"

Acidic rain started falling around Shikamaru. The searing drops burnt the grass near him, sending a stinging sent to his nose.

"Oh, I'm cooked now."

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"

Hinata leapt in and began to fire her "chakra lasers," emitting a constant stream of chakra from her palms that sliced through the rain drops.

"Heh, thanks, Hinata. Owe you."

Meanwhile, Kiba and Tenten were attempting to deal with Jyaki. Kiba grabbed Akamaru from his hood and tossed him on Jyaki's face.

"Akamaru! Dynamic Marking!"

Akamaru nodded and then….

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

…..peed. Akamaru leaped back to Kiba.

"All right. Now, Man Beast Clone Jutsu!"

Akamaru transformed into an exact replica of Kiba. The two circled around the panicky Jyaki (the urine was stinging his eyes….o0).

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Fang over Fang!" The two took off into whirling blurs, battering Jyaki through the air. Tenten attached chakra strings to him and then pulled down, sending him hurtling towards the ground. Kiba shot forward and slammed into his stomach, crashing him into the ground.

Okubo had decided to go all out. He faced Hinata, Shika, and Ariel. Using handsigns he said, "Rain Style: Ultimate Rain Dragon Technique!"

A huge water dragon emerged from the sky and rested over Okubo. At his signal, it opened its mouth and proceeded to shoot thousands of slicing raindrops.

"Look for cover!" Ariel screamed. The Leaf shinobi moved as fast as they could for cover.

The raindrops pierced through the trees and even wore away rocks. When it had finished its torrent of deadly rain, the dragon descended and crashed into the ground, sending off a giant wave that tore trees from their roots and effortlessly swept boulders away. Ariel found herself coughing and spluttering about twenty yards from where she had been. She could see the others scattered and soaking but okay. She looked over to see where Jyaki and Okubo stood next to Bakken, still holding Naruto in his prison.

Shikamaru pondered the situation. "A guy who can deflect attacks with wind, and a guy who can mutilate someone with rain, huh? Hmmm…how to beat that…"

Kiba looked over at him. "Any bright ideas?"

Shika shook his head. Then his eyes lit up. "Wait, if we can't beat them both, we'll just have them beat each other."

Ariel looked over questioningly and then gasped. "I get it!"

(inner Kiba: Good thing someone else does….)

Ariel charged at Okubo. Jyaki shot a blast of air at her, but she grabbed Okubo's arm, and the two were blasted back away.

"Attack!" Shika yelled. Tenten and Shikamaru ran over to help Ariel, while Kiba and Hinata charged Jyaki.

"I'm sick of these pains in the butt. Rain Style: Acid Rain Jutsu!"

Meanwhile, Jyaki tried to finish off his opponents.

"Wind Style: Cyclone Slash Jutsu!" He let loose a blast of wind like a blade that shot at Kiba and Hinata.

"Everyone move!" Shikamaru's voice came loud and clear. Everyone ducked to the side, and to the two Dragon's surprise, Jyaki found himself burned and slashed with acidic rain while Okubo was sliced in half by Jyaki's wind. The two wavered for a moment, and then fell dead to the ground. Bakken stood in shock.

"Impossible!" he growled. He looked at Naruto in the prison and grinned.

"Too bad, brat. Now I gotta do away with you." He pulled out a sword and made ready to stab through the water.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed. Ariel leaped into the air and punched Bakken slightly in his right arm (with the sword).

"Hah! Was that supposed to hurt!" He looked back at Naruto and moved to run him through. What? "I-I can't move my arm!"

"Pressure point, loser. That arm will be limp for at least twenty four hours, but," Ariel said with a smirk "you won't have that long to live."

Ariel pulled out two kunai and leapt at him. He had no choice but to break the jutsu and drop Naruto. The chunin began to surround him.

"Wait," said Tenten. "It wouldn't be honorable for all six of us to wail on this guy."

"Then leave it to me!" said Naruto.

Naruto put his hands together. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten Naruto's charged Bakken head-on. Bakken waited for him to get close, then stomped on a nearby puddle of water.

"Water Style: A Thousand Needles of Death!"

As he stomped, the splashed water shot into the air and formed large and horribly sharp ice needles. They seemed to hover for a moment, then rushed back down to the ground, spearing all the clones.

"Feeble attempt, kid," Bakken taunted.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I'm not done yet!" he yelled. He pulled out a windmill shuriken from his pack. "Eat this!" he cried, tossing the blade at Bakken. Bakken sidestepped it and used handsigns.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

A giant blast of water circled in front of Bakken, and then shot forward at Naruto. The size of the blast made it unable for him to dodge it. The blast smashed him through several trees before flinging him to the ground. Bakken smiled visciously when he suddenly turned white.

Poof!

A clone! Bakken's eyes widened as he realized the truth. He turned in time to see Naruto launch a Rasengan full blast at him. Bakken collapsed to the ground.

"Whew! What a drag that was!" Shikamaru droned. He sat promptly on the ground and began to rest.

"You lazy bum! We can't rest now!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, I see something over there! I think it's the Lair of the Ring of Nine Dragons!"

The group (after grabbing up Shika) took off towards the building. It was small, but one could see that it led underground.

"So this is it…" said Kiba.

Shikamaru nodded. "All right, team, let's go!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Three more dragons down! And next chapter, the chunin infiltrate the Nine Dragon's Secret Base. Yaaay it's gonna be awesome. Please R&R!

Next chapter: **Four Captured, Two Flown: The Dragon's Snare!**

**Nightshroud:** As one of my reviewers mentioned, I had Sai on a team with Kiba and Hinata. If you had read my last story, I killed off Shino since I ABSOLUTELY HATE HIM and had Sai replace him. I didn't mention how he died, though, so I've decided to add a humorous short story explaining that.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were sparring at the training grounds. They had just finished when Itachi and Akatsuki appeared.

"Itachi!" Kiba gasped.

Itachi looked coldly at them. "Get out of my way or I'll kill you."

Suddenly Orochimaru appeared. "Itachi! I want your bod!" (Itachi: o0)

"I need your body as my host!" Itachi sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness that's all." (Kiba, Hinata, Shino 0O)

"I'll defeat you all!" Shino yelled. He leaped at Itachi. While Itachi was distracted, Orochimaru tossed his sword at him. Itachi swiftly dodged the blade, which flew on past into...

"AAAUGGGHHH!"

The blade stabbed Shino through the head and pinned him to a tree.

"Oh my god! They killed Shino!" Hinata gasped.

"You bastards!" Kiba yelled. (heheh South Park humor lol )

Orochimaru and Itachi both stared at the very dead Shino. (both: o0)

"Uhh...I got to get my hair done," Orochimaru said, disappearing.

"Sharingan, Sharingan. Wherefore art thou, Sharingan?" Itachi said creepily, pretending he couldn't find his own eye kekkei genkai. He took off in a flash.

Kiba and Hinata stare at Shino. They both silently agree and slip off. Minutes pass, and a vulture lands on Shino's head.

"Good gettin's boys!"

The residents of Hidden Leaf saw a huge flock of carrion decend to the training grounds.

**Nightshroud:** Lol there it is! Hope you liked it. Let me know!


	9. Four Captured, Two Flown: Dragon's Snare

**Chapter 9: Four Captured, Two Flown: the Dragon's Snare**

The six chunin walked cautiously down the dark, descending passageway. The path was lit only by several waning torches. The passages were eerily silent, though the chunin could sense that they were not alone. Akamaru sniffed ahead silently, having a good amount of difficulty tracking any sent amidst the generations of dust. With a shaky direction, they traveled downward into the dark depths.

* * *

"Sir, Jyaki, Okubo, and Bakken haven't reported in several hours. We suspect that they may have been defeated." 

"Hmmm…..ah, yes. The west tunnel."

* * *

Akamaru seemed indecisive about which tunnel to take. He sniffed the air, then craned his neck to look down each tunnel. Something caught his attention. Ariel suddenly lifted her hand to her head, a sudden dizzying feeling overpowering her. 

"What's wrong?" whispered Kiba.

"It's my kekkei genkai. I feel dizzy when I sense danger."

Akamaru lifted his ear at the sound. _Voices..._

"Quick! Down that tunnel!" Shikamaru hissed. The chunin quickly ran into the opposite tunnel and tried to hide in the shadows.

"Hey, check this out," they heard a voice say.

"Someone's been here. Several someones."

The chunin held their breath as they waited for the men to go away. They were suddenly startled as a voice came from behind them.

"I have them!" a dark voice said.

The other two down the tunnel rushed over. Kiba quickly slipped into a crack in the alcove and grabbed the person closest to him, Tenten. The three enemies had the other chunin captured.

"How many of them are there?" asked the one.

"I count four of them."

"It only took four of them to beat Jyaki, Okubo, and Bakken?" said the third voice.

"Unless there are more of them near here," said the second voice.

"Forget it. You're just being phobic," said the first.

Their voices faded down the tunnel, and Kiba and Tenten sighed with relief.

"Well, now what? Our team has been captured."

"Now what? We get them back of course!" said Kiba.

* * *

"Sir, we have the intruders." 

The leader if the Ring if Nine Dragons smiled. He pointed across the room.

"Put them in that cage."

* * *

Kiba and Ariel quietly stole through the tunnels. 

"Do you even have a plan, Kiba?" Tenten whispered.

"Uh, no not really. I'm making it up as I go along."

Suddenly a figure appeared ahead of them in the shadows.

"Four captured, two flown. Life for your friends, written in stone."

"Huh? Wait, wha?"

The dark figure disappeared as mysteriously as he had appeared.

"Who was that guy?" asked Kiba.

The wheels in Tenten's head were already spinning. "Four captured has to be the others. Two flown must be us. Life for your friends written in stone….there must be a clue written on the walls!"

Both searched the walls thoroughly. "Hey, I think I found something!" said Kiba.

"They must be directions. But to where?"

* * *

Naruto grumbled loudly and hurled insults at the guards, which only served to earn him kicks. Hinata tried to soothe him, while Shikamaru lay snoozing on the floor. Ariel kept her eyes fixed on the roof. 

"_Kiba, I know you'll get us out of this."_

* * *

Kiba and Tenten raced up the tunnels, looking for a secret passageway or something. Tenten glanced over at Kiba and saw the determined look on his face. 

"He's probably worried about Ariel…"

Tenten quietly whispered, "Kiba, how do you feel about Ariel?"

Kiba was visibly caught off guard. "I don't know what you mean."

Tenten smiled. "Come on, Kiba. You know exactly what I mean."

Kiba struggled. "I-I really care for her. She means a lot to me."

Tenten nodded. "I thought so. And I think it would mean a lot if you told her that."

"Hey, look!"

Up ahead, Tenten could see filtered light. As they approached it, they could see that it was a vent in the wall. She silently approached it and peered through. She was near the ceiling, and could see a large dimly lit room beneath her. She could see three men guarding a cage _("The guys who captured the others.")_ and a shadowy figure sitting at the end of a table on the far end. She glanced at the cage and almost screamed.

"The others!" she whispered to Kiba. Kiba took a look and leaned against the wall.

"Now what's the plan?"

* * *

Ariel broke her gaze away from the ceiling to the dark figure at the opposite end of the room. 

"The Leader of the Ring of Nine Dragons… He must have the Star Hanabi. But where…?"

* * *

Kiba carefully removed the grate and Tenten slipped through the vent onto the thin ledge above the room and crouched down as best she could. Kiba came from behind, and after bracing himself, leapt into the room below. As soon as he touched ground, he leapt into action by charging the guards. The guards charged at Kiba, leaving the cage unattended. Tenten threw a kunai into the wall opposite her and swung with a rope over the cage. Then she pulled out a kunai and attached a paper bomb to it, which she threw at the cage lock, blowing it off its hinges. The three turned to find themselves surrounded. 

The figure at the end of the room stood and applauded, his face still almost completely cloaked in shadow. "Excellent work. You solved my riddle and released your friends."

"Wait, you gave us the riddle? Why would you help us?" Tenten asked.

The man chuckled. "Dear girl, it's called bait."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Cliffhanger! Bwahahaha! I'm so evil! Next chapter everything goes down in a massive battle! So R&R and keep reading! Not sure of what to call the next chapter, so be surprised. 

Next chapter: **The Nine Horned Dragon Sakumo: Dark Ambitions or Piercing Light?**


	10. The Nine Horned Dragon Sakuro

**Chapter 10: Nine Horned Dragon Sakuro: Dark Ambition or Piercing Light?**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Thanks to Aeris Leonheart for telling me. I knew the name Sakumo was cool (sure enough..) but I didn't know it was Kakashi's dad's name. So I edited it a little. Sorry for taking soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long, but I've been really busy. I will update frequently now. So, enjoy!

* * *

****

The leader of the Nine Dragons smiled cruelly. Kiba and Tenten looked at each other. Bated and trapped! Now what?

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sakuro, the Nine Horned Dragon."

The man had black hair that partially covered his yellow eyes, one of which had a scar running through it. He wore a black Japanese style jacket and pants with yellow outline.

Kiba spit at the man's feet. "You're a real lowlife, aren't you? Well it doesn't matter. We're gonna take you on, and we're gonna win."

The man laughed loftily. "Are you so sure of that?"

"Heck, yeah I am!"

"All right, have it your way."

The man arose from his chair and began to walk away. "Kill them."

The three other Dragons charged at the six chunin. Kiba ducked around them and ran for the Nine Horned Dragon.

"Kiba, wait!" Ariel shouted, racing after him.

"Go, you guys! We'll keep 'em busy!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

Kiba and Ariel raced through the tunnel that Sakuro had taken. It led them out to a large platform by the coast. There stood Sakuro, waiting for a distant ship to arrive in the harbor. Kiba rushed up and yelled to him.

"Hand the Star Hanabi over! That doesn't belong to you!"

Sakuro turned and smiked. "So, you've come to stop me, eh? Let's see how you compare to my power!"

* * *

Shikamaru gulped as he sized up the competition. "Man what a drag…ok guys let's do it!"

Shikamaru ran at one of the three Dragons. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

The man, with pale skin and large, eerie eyes sidestepped Shikamaru's shadow and then stepped on it.

"What the- hey, what's going on?!"

"You're not the only one who can manipulate shadows, boy! My ninjutus allows me to step on people's shadows and prevent them from moving. For I am Onigumo, the Six Horned Dragon of Darkness."

"Crud….man, this is such a drag. Hey, how are you other guys doing?"

Naruto was facing off against the Seven Horned Dragon of Fire, while Hinata and Tenten were fighting the Eight Horned Dragon of Lightning.

"Come on, punk! You're not going to stand in my way! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. More than a dozen clones appeared and all leapt at Kinmaru. He knelt down and used handsigns.

"Fire Style: Fire Wall Jutsu!"

Kinmaru was suddenly surrounded by a wall of fire, which destroyed the clones as soon as they made contact.

"Darn it! Well I'm not giving up, believe it!"

Meanwhile, Tenten and Hinata weren't faring any better against Takeshi. Tenten threw a spike chain at him, but he dodged it, and then sent lightning chakra through it, electrocuting her.

"Tenten!" Hinata gasped. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and then activated her Byakugan. "Hyuuga Style Taijutsu: One Hundred Palms of Fury!"

Hinata charged at the Eight Horned Dragon and unleashed her deadly barrage of attacks. Unfortunately for her, he was able to dodge each attack, and with each dodge he sent a shock into her, until she was numb with pain.

Shikamaru watched all of this with dismay. "We're getting slaughtered," he observed.

* * *

Sakuro unveiled the Star Hanabi and grinned with subtle arrogance. "It's a wonder how such a small object can cause such a large ruckus."

Kiba growled and inched forward. "Hand it over already! We warned you!"

Sakuro's smirk faded. "You want a warning? Star Hanabi: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The Star Hanabi's red jewel glowed and shot off an intense fireball. With no time to spare, Kiba and Ariel quickly dived and avoided the attack.

"Woah…Uh, sure you won't just hand that over?" Kiba chuckled nervously.

The man growled with annoyance. "Star Hanabi: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The Star Hanabi sent off another fire ball crashing by them. Kiba pulled Akamaru from his hood and set him down.

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Man-Beast Clone!"

Akamaru transformed into a replica of Kiba. The two crouched in position, and then with Kiba's word, "Fang over Fang!" they leapt into action. Shooting around like blurs, it almpst seemed like Sakuro wouldn't be able to keep up. But when Kiba dived in for a swipe from the back, The Nine Horned Dragon whirled about in a flash and kicked Kiba square in the stomach, sending him flying and dazed.

"Kiba!" Ariel gasped. She got into stance and was ready to attack when Kiba yelled.

"No, Ariel. Let me handle this guy."

Ariel stepped back as Kiba rose to his feet. "I'm not going to be outdone by this jerk. He's all mine. Let's go, Akamaru!"

Kiba spun into a blur again and shot through the air towards Sakuro. Sakuro sidestepped again and shot a blast of fire from the Star Hanabi at him. It blasted him in the back and sent him crashing to the ground. When the dust cleared, Akamaru could be seen lying and whimpering.

"The dog? But then-"

His eyes widened as Kiba launched over his shoulders and punched him straight in the face. Sakuro staggered back and wiped his face.

"Ugh…better than expected. Still, you're no match for me. Star Hanabi: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

The Star Hanabi shot a flurry of fire blasts at Kiba. Kiba quickly scooped Akamaru up and ran from each blast. Kiba handed Akamaru to Ariel, placing him gently in her arms.

"Take care of the little guy for me."

He turned back to Sakuro and clenched his fists. "I'm not giving up, and I'm not giving in. No keeps me down, cause I'm top dog!

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Well there's part one to the fight (out of three). The next two are going to be good, so keep reading!

Next chapter: **The Star Hanabi's Fate: The Tables Begin to Turn**


	11. The Star Hanabi's Fate

**Chapter 11: The Star Hanabi's Fate: The Tables Begin to Turn**

Kiba growled at Sakuro. "You're not so tough! Without the Star Hanabi you wouldn't even be a threat!"

Sakuro smirked. "That's a nice try, but you won't fool me that easily. And as for my power, you haven't even scratched the surface."

Kiba charged at him again. He pulled some shuriken and threw them at the Nine Horned Dragon. Sakuro dodged the first few and then melted the others with a fire blast from the Star Hanabi.

"Darn it!" Kiba snarled. He grew his nails out more and began to slash at Sakuro. Sakuro either dodged them or blocked them with the Star Hanabi, and used it to try to keep Kiba at bay. Kiba still kept at it in an attempt to find an eventual opening. He suddenly felt a pain in his hand and jumped back.

"Aaahh.." he silently whispered to himself as he felt the burn. "Man, this is useless…I can't penetrate his defense."

* * *

Meanwhile things were not looking any better for the others. With Onigumo stepping on Shikamaru's shadow, it put him out of the fight, while Onigumo could still toss weapons and such. Even if he couldn't, the other Dragons were out of the chunin's league. Tenten couldn't even use her weapons for fear that Takeshi would use the weapons to attract his lightning. So she was forced to rely on her unpolished taijutsu. That of course was not nearly enough. Hinata had to fare mostly on her own then, and she was already feeling numb from Takeshi's constant shock attacks he sent into her nervous system. Naruto and his clones couldn't even get close to Kinmaru. Things seemed pretty hopless.

* * *

Kiba gathered himself into another attack. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Fang over Fang!"

The blur that is Kiba shot forward at Sakuro, and then suddenly veered to the right before bouncing back and into Sakuro's side. This threw him off balance…momentarily. Kiba wasn't wasting time though, and followed up with another Fang over Fang and finally two slashes with his claws. Sakuro stumbled back and composed himself.

"Lucky move."

"Luck had nothing to do with it! (Maybe I actually have a chance!)"

* * *

Naruto created another batch of shadow cones. Kinmaru was getting bored of this. This time though, Naruto was actually using his head (scary thought, yes…). Kinmaru shot a fireball jutsu at the clones, but didn't realize that the real Naruto had slipped behind him. Naruto quickly summoned chakra (therefore it wasn't as powerful) and slammed Kinmaru with a Rasengan. Onigumo turned and realized what was happening. He broke his jutsu on Shikamaru and stepped on Naruto's shadow. The baffled Naruto found himself unable to move. This did, however, give Shikamaru a chance to help. He quickly pulled out some kunai with exploding tags and laid some traps. Then he threw some at Kinmaru and Onigumo. In the confusion, Shikamaru cast his shadow and took control of Kinmaru. Shikamaru used Kinmaru to blast the unexpecting Onigumo with a fire blast. However, all this activity alerted Takeshi, whose swift thunder jutsu put and end to Shikamaru's troublesomeness.

Shikamaru called everyone back. "We need a strategy," he said.

Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata shrugged. "You're the strategist," Naruto said bluntly. "You think of something."

Shikamaru (a bit annoyed with Naruto) nodded and said, "All right. I need you guys to buy me some time."

The other three nodded and charged at the Dragons once more. Shikamaru put his hands together and crouched down. "I hope this works…..what a drag."

* * *

Kiba picked himself up after being kicked down- and pretty darn hard- by Sakuro. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"This could be the perfect time to use that new move I've been practicing."

He charged his nails up with chakra and charged at Sakuro. Sakuro lifted up the Star Hanabi and said, "Star Hanabi: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

The Star Hanabi released a giant flame like a dragon, which shot forward at Kiba.

"Wind Style: Wind Barrier Jutsu!" Ariel said. A blast of wind like a wall shot in front of Kiba. The dragon crashed into the wind barrier, shielding Kiba.

"Go, Kiba!" Ariel screamed.

Kiba nodded and ran at Sakuro. "Here we go…Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Iron Reaver!"

Kiba released the chakra in his nails, which sliced like red blurs through Sakuro. He was thrown back, and the Star Hanabi was thrown from his hand.

"Kiba, the Star Hanabi!" Ariel yelled.

The Star Hanabi flew over the rail and over the water.

"Oh no!" Kiba yelled. Suddenly, he saw a white blur flash by him. His eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Hey, go on, Akamaru!" he yelled with a grin.

Akamaru jumped onto the rail and leaped into the air. He snatched the Star Hanabi in his teeth before plunging into the water.

Ariel joined Kiba by his side. The two ran over to a wet Akamaru. He dropped the Star Hanabi into Ariel's hand.

"All right! We did it!" Kiba yelled. All of the sudden he noticed Akamaru whimpering.

"What's the matter, boy?" he asked. He looked over to where Sakuro stood. The air around him seemed strange, like it was boiling (like when Lee opened the Inner Gates).

"You fools think you've won?" he said. "Now you'll see my true strength!"

The black of his hair and clothes flashed and turned white, and the yellow of his eyes and the outline of his clothes turned purple.

"See the true form of Sakuro, the Nine Horned Dragon of Light!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Okay, okay..kinda short chapter. Next one will be longer trust me. Hope you enjoyed. And as always, R&R please.

Next chapter: **The Final Conflict: Light or Dark?**


	12. The Final Conflict: The Dragon's Funeral

**Chapter 12: The Final Conflict**

Akamaru was whimpering pitifully at Sakuro. Ariel and Kiba stared wide in amazement.

"Oh my god…his power level is incredible," Kiba said with a tremble.

* * *

Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten tried to buy Shikamaru some time to think. Takeshi nodded to Kinmaru, who used handsigns and said:

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

The giant fire blast flew at the three chunin. Hinata quickly stepped forward and said:

"Defense of the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!"

Hinata's swirling chakra movements created a shield that blocked the fire. Onigumo immediately stepped onto her shadow to paralyze her. Tenten threw a kunai tied to a chain at Onigumo and pulled him down. Takeshi shot a blast of lightning and blasted her down. Naruto had one of clones charge up Rasengan and blast itself into Takeshi.

"Hurry up, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Sakuro, in his new enhanced form, began to approach them. Kiba trembled as he turned to Ariel.

"Take the Star Hanabi and run back to Konoha. Get out of here now!"

"I can't leave you!"

"You have to!"

Kiba ran at Sakuro. _"I've got draw his attention so Ariel can get away." _He leaped over Sakuro and shouted, "ManBeast Taijutsu: Double Reaver!" His nails flashed with a bright yellow chakra and he did a double slash at Sakuro. A flash of brilliant white chakra went up in front of Sakuro and blocked the attack.

"What the-"

"Strident Blaze Jutsu!"

A blinding flash of surging light blasted Kiba back. He could feel himself being stung by the immense power of the chakra from the blast.

Kiba struggled to pick himself up after that attack. Sakuro walked over and forced Kiba down with his foot. "I'm going to enjoy killing you," he said with a wicked smile. His expression changed as Kiba saw his back burst into flames.

"Star Hanabi: Fireball Jutsu!"

Kiba could see Ariel standing there holding the Star Hanabi, with a look of determination he had never seen on her before.

Sakuro turned his eyes on Ariel. "You…insolent…wench! Blazing Nova Jutsu!"

White chakra charged around Sakuro's arm, and then shot forward at Ariel. In a flash Kiba was in front of her.

"Kiba!"

The chakra blast shot through Kiba. Ariel couldn't have felt more terrified or more helpless than in that moment. Kiba wavered for a moment, and then dropped to the ground.

"Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

Sakuro smiled at Kiba's body lying helplessly on the ground. "That's what happens when you oppose me," he said with a smirk.

"You filthy bastard!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

* * *

Shikamaru opened his eyes. He quickly threw his shadow at Onigumo.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

He then forced Onigumo to step on Kinmaru's shadow. With both of them out of the way, Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto could focus on Takeshi.

* * *

Ariel took a step backwards and started using handsigns. "You don't know who you're dealing with! Forbidden Jutsu: Song of the Siren!"

Ariel opened her mouth and powerful, painfully loud sound blasted from her mouth. It was beautiful, but horrible at the same time. Sakuro was blasted back by the force of her jutsu.

"What the hell was that?"

"Forbidden Jutsu: Cry of Rage!" This time, she directed her mouth upwards. Red soundwaves came out of her mouth, and if anger could be personified in a sound, it would have to be it. She started to glow a fierce red and her chakra levels rapidly increased.

"What…is she?"

* * *

Takeshi staggered back. Face with all three at once, his chances had plummeted to a single digit. He decided that this was the time to use his trump card.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Storm Jutsu!"

Lightning bolts began to shoot off in all directions. A bolt hit Shikamaru, causing him to lose his jutsu.

"Darn it! Now they're loose!"

The three smirked to themselves. "Now it's time to finish them."

* * *

"You ready to face me now?" she said in a terrible voice. She let loose a cry and flew at him. He barely had time to blink before she appeared in front of him and landed a kick which sent him flying. Sakuro staggered back.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but you won't be able to defeat me! White Chakra Fist Barrage!"

Sakuro, his fists charged with a static white chakra, appeared before Ariel.

"Now you die!" He threw his punches, landing them all with brutal force. Ariel crumpled like a rag doll to the floor.

Forbidden Jutsu: Cry of Vengeance!"

Sakuro felt the same blows that Ariel had just experienced. He sank to one knee as he regained his breath. Ariel stood over him, like a frightening apparition. His eyes widened with fear.

"I won't lose to you! The light will consume you! Light Facade Jutsu!"

* * *

Naruto cried out as he crashed into a wall. He struggled to get up, but Takeshi forced him down with his foot. He could see the others captured by Kinamru and Onigumo.

"Now that we finally have you, punks, we're gonna teach you your place."

Takeshi grinned wickedly and made ready to strike Naruto, when a crash blasted the wall out and send him flying backward.

"Human Boulder Jutsu!"

Choji landed next to Naruto and grinned.

"Huh? Choji?"

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

Temari jumped from the roof and swung her fan, blasting the three Dragons back.

"What the- what's going on?" asked Onigumo.

"Fire Style: Twin Ogre Flame!" said Kinmaru. He shot to fire blasts that circled around and aimed for the chunin.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!"

Neji jumped in front and used the Rotation to block the attack.

Takeshi yelled to Onigumo, "Step on his shadow Onigumo! Onigumo?"

He turned to see Onigumo pulled into a giant puppet and horribly impaled.

Naruto blinked twice before shouting excitedly, "Temari? Kankuro? Neji? You guys came!"

Neji nodded. "That's right. We were sent out as reinforcements. Things looked a little doubtful here, so we stepped in."

Tenten nodded. "Now it's time to clean house!"

Neji and Tenten nodded to each other. Neji stepped behind her while she swung her fan and shouted, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Then he quickly shot a blast of chakra into the wind stream, sending chakra slicing into Takeshi and Kinmaru. The two instantly collapsed.

"All right! That was awesome!" Naruto shouted.

Tenten got up and began to run. "Tenten? What's wrong?" asked Neji.

She turned back quickly. "Kiba and Ariel…we have to help them! They went after the Star Hanabi!"

* * *

Ariel was suddenly engulfed in light. Her eyes hurt, and there was nothing to see but a blanket of white as far as she could see.

"The light…it's…engulfing me…No, it won't end this way. Forbidden Jutsu: Chant of Clarity!"

Ariel's eyes fixed on something, and in a flash she slashed Sakuro back.

"Impossible!" he said as he staggered "How could you see through the light?"

Ariel smirked. "You are cloaked with darkness. Even in the light I could sense you. Your light can never harm me because it's nothing but hampered darkness. Now it's time to take you out of your state of betweeness. Forbidden Jutsu: Cry of the Siren!"

Ariel released soundwaves that sliced through Sakuro with such force that nothing remained. The strain of her jutsu caused Ariel to sink to the ground, reality fading in and out. She could see Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee rush over. Then everything blacked out.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** OMG I finally finsihed this friggin chapter! I got so tired with this one that I just put it off. So sorry bout that. I absolutely promise to put them a lot faster (that wont be to hard to beat...) Anyway please R&R!

Next chapter: **Set into Motion**


	13. Set into Motion

**Chapter 13: Set into Motion**

"There there, sweety. You'll be okay."

Ariel opened her eyes and sat straight up. "Kiba! How's Kiba?"

The nurse looked down. "He's…making progress. But he was in pretty serious condition. He-"

The next moment Ariel had dashed out of the room, leaving the nurse with the words in her mouth.

"Kiba! Kiba!" Ariel burst Kiba's room where Hinata, Sai, and Kurenai were. "How is he?" she asked frantically.

Hinata, Sai, and Kurenai all did a double-take. "What are you doing up? You're in just as bad shape!"

"I'm fine," said Ariel. "Just tell me how Kiba is."

Sai shrugged and said, "Well, his wounds were treated on time so it looks like he'll be all right. Still, I don't think he'll be up to any missions or much training for a while."

Kiba coughed and opened one eye. "Eh, you talk crazy. Of course I'll be up to it."

"Kiba, y-you really should t-try to relax," said Hinata.

"Heh, sorry, Hinata. Don't worry yourselves. No one can put me our of commission!"

"Except for Naruto…." Kurenai mumbled slyly, thinking back to the exams.

"Hn," Kiba said with a glare.

"Well, Asuma will get cranky if I don't make him dinner, so I need to go home now. I'll give you guys tomorrow off for your hard work, so I'll see you after that."

Hinata and Sai excused themselves as well. Kiba began to pet Akamaru and avoided Ariel's gaze.

"Why…why did you do it, Kiba?"

Kiba looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you save me like that? You could have been killed…"

Kiba's cheeks tinted slightly. "W-well, I may be practically a dog, but I do have a sense of…nobility."

Ariel giggled and kissed his cheek. "I like to think so," she said with a wink.

Kiba just turned red and stammered.

"Well since you seem to be out of words, I'll talk to you later." She waved and left the room.

Kiba sank back onto his pillow. "Hmmmm let's see-bruises, wounds, emotional trauma…..yeah, yeah it was all worth it."

* * *

"Otokage, sir, the jutsu you detected was definitely hers. Your orders?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Send in our assassin."

* * *

After a day or so Kiba was doing fine. Business went on as usual, but Shikamaru couldn't shake something.

"Hmm…that jutsu I saw Ariel use to heal Kiba was very unusual. And those songs I heard during the fight…they just seem strange. Maybe I should see Tsunade….nah, too troublesome.

* * *

The sound assassin walked into the Otokage's office. "Your orders, Lord Otokage?"

Kabuto turned to him. "Yes, I want you to go to Hidden Leaf and assassinate this girl," he said, handing him a file. "We have no problem with Hidden Leaf, so make sure we don't anything to cause tension. Carry out the mission as swiftly and quietly as possible."

"Yes, sir," said the young man. He vanished from the room.

In the woods outside of Hidden Sound, the assassin appeared and began to jump swiftly from tree to tree.

"You'd better be prepared, because death's shadow is on its way."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yeah I know, short chapter. But it's an intermediary so it has to be. Anyway more of the story's main plot will come to light soon, so keep reading!

Next chapter: **The Spring Festival And Other Matters**


	14. The Spring Festival and Other Matters

**Chapter 14: The Spring Festival and Other Matters**

Ariel strolled down the streets of Konoha. She was supposed to meet up with the other girls, but she couldn't find the restaurant. Just as she was about to give up, she heard Tenten call her.

"Get lost?" Ino asked when she walked over.

"Yeah I did. Did you guys order yet?"

"Yeah, but we got you your favorite," said Sakura cheerfully.

"Oh, thanks. So, umm, what did you guys want to talk about?"

"Go ahead, Ino. You're the gossip expert here," said Tenten.

Ino brightened up at someone recognizing her "skill." "Well, the Spring Festival is soon. And this year it's going to be better than ever!"

Ariel gave a questioning glance. "It's a festival where all the people go and hang out. There are games, food, and other stuff. It's mostly a time for couples. The romantic event of the year!"

"And this year, they're having performances! This is going to be great!" squealed Ino.

Tenten gasped. "We should sign up to perform! We can get a few songs and some cute outfits and we'll be hits! You guys in?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my gosh this sounds so fun!"

"Great idea!"

The four looked at Hinata, who had been silent up to this time. "W-well, I-I don't know if I-I could perform up th-there."

Tenten smiled. "Aww chill out, Hinata! It'll be no sweat! Besides, you'll just be a backup singer. The one who should really be nervous is…" They all looked at Ariel.

"Huh? Why should I be nervous?"

"Because you'd have to be lead. You have the best voice," said Sakura.

"Perfect."

"Flawless."

"But I-"

"Don't worry about it!" said Ino "You'll do fine!"

"Ok.."

"So who are you going to ask?" asked Sakura.

"Ask what?"

"To be your date of course! Everyone goes with a date! Everybody whose anybody…" said Ino.

"There's no question," said Tenten with a smile. "She's going to ask Kiba."

All the girls giggled. Ariel blinked in shock with a rather obvious blush on her face.

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it women's imtuition," said Tenten.

"Well, we know Sakura's going to ask Sasuke, Tenten's going to ask Neji, Hinata will ask Naruto, and I'll ask Shika's lazy butt, so I guess nothing's new."

"Well Kiba acting civilized enough to get a girl to like him is new enough," said Sakura with a laugh.

"Thanks, Sakura," said Kiba with a grin as he walked over.

"Nice job, forehead," Ino whispered.

"Shut up, Inopig! How was I supposed to know he was standing there?"

"Maybe one day someone should have put a brain inside that big head of yours!"

"Maybe someone should clog that big mouth of yours!"

"Cool it, girls!" said Tenten firmly.

"Uh, well I was going to ask Ariel if she wanted to take a stroll around the park," said a wide-eyed Kiba.

Ariel stood up and smiled. "Of course I'll go. See you girls later!"

As she and Kiba walked away, she could hear Ino say, "I wish for once Shika would do something like that." and a murmur of agreement.

* * *

The guys sat lounging together at Ichiraku Ramen. They were, of course, discussing the Spring Festival. Or, at least, they were trying. Naruto was more interested in ramen than anything else, Choji was stuffing his face as usual, Neji and Sasuke were disinterested, Sai was reading, and Shikamaru was actually trying to hold the conversation.

"Man, trying to get you all to focus is such a drag. How troublesome…"

"What's there to discuss? I don't even see the point in this stupid festival," said a sour Sasuke.

"I suppose the Uchiha and I see eye-to-eye on this one," replied Neji.

"You can't be that stuck up," said Sai.

"Since when did you start caring?" asked Naruto with a mouthful of ramen.

"More please!" shouted Choji.

"Hn, that's it. I give up. I just thought we could do something nice for the girls, but this is just too much," said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"Hold on. What did you have in mind?" asked Sasuke.

"Well….."

* * *

Kiba and Ariel walked through the park together. Both were feeling a bit shy at the moment. They sat down on a bench and watched the clouds silently.

"I'm starting to feel like Shikamaru," said Kiba with a chuckle.

Ariel giggled. "I guess so."

"I'm really glad you're okay, Ariel. I didn't get much of a chance to say so before."

"Thanks, Kiba. You're so sweet."

Kiba blushed a little. "W-well I wanted to ask you if- well…."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I-"

Just then the girls ran by. "Come on, Ariel. We need to go buy outfits!" Tenten said.

"I know the perfect place!" said Sakura with a squeal.

They grabbed Ariel and ran down the path. Hinata lingered for a moment.

"Sorry, Kiba," she said quietly.

"It's okay, Hinata," said Kiba.

As she walked away, Kiba hung his head. "Well, I'll just have to ask her later."

* * *

The Sound tracker stopped suddenly on top of a hill. He searched around the area before leaping down.

"Hey, you!" said a bandit "Give us all your money." His thugs brandished their weapons to make a point.

"I have no time for this," he said more to himself than to them.

"Gr…he's holding out! Get him!"

They charged at him at the same time. The tracker instantly summoned a whip of blue chakra. He leaped into the air, twirling it like a whirlwind. He landed in the middle of them and flashed it about in an arc. As he began to walk away, their corpses dropped to the ground unnoticed.

"I'm very close now. Time to move."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I wanted to put up two chapters this weekend, but it didn't work out. Well, next chapter is the awaited arrival of the tracker from Hidden Sound. So keep reading! And as always, R&R!

Next chapter: **Hidden Sound Intrigue: Assassin of the Dancing Whip**


	15. The Assassin of the Dancing Whip

**Chapter 15: Hidden Sound Intrigue: Assassin of the Dancing Whip**

Kurenai sat waiting at the training grounds with Kiba, Sai, and Hinata. They sat impatiently together, all wondering the same thing.

"Where the heck is Ariel??"

* * *

"OMG, I can't believe I overslept! Kurenai-sensei is going to kill me!"

Ariel sprinted down the street towards the training grounds. "Gosh, if the girls hadn't kept me up so late I wouldn't be this wasted. Ugh…"

Even in her rush, she felt a disturbing presence in the back of her mind. "Something…someone…is close by…."

She quickly hurried to the training grounds.

* * *

Tsunade sat snoring at her paperwork. Shizune walked in only to faint from the sight. That was a waker-upper.

"Huh? What is it, Shizune?"

"Tsunde maam, we received a letter. I think you might want to read this."

Tsunade opened it and scanned its contents. "S-Shizune, send Anbu Black Ops here immediately."

* * *

Ariel made it to the training grounds panting. She put her head down when she saw Kurenai's foot tapping impatiently.

"S-sorry, Kurenai-sensei. I just…well…."

"You'll just have to spend extra time training then," said Kurenai.

Ariel nodded. "Yes, sensei."

They trained for a few hours before finishing. "Well, that's enough for today," said Kyrenai. She, Hinata and Sai got ready to leave. "Aren't you coming, Kiba?" asked Sai.

"Uh…nah. I gotta get some more training in. B-besides, I don't want to leave Ariel all by herself."

The three smiled to themselves and left. Kiba smiled at Ariel. "Umm, so what training should we do first?"

Ariel flopped down. "Let's not. I'm bushed."

Kiba laughed and flopped down, and then began rolling in the grass with Akamaru.

Ariel felt her face flush. _"Oh my gosh, he looks so cute. I-"_

The feeling she had felt in the back of her mind suddenly multiplied by a hundred. She could feel her heart beating out of control and her whole body completely tensed. Kiba looked over and saw the panicked look in her eyes.

"Ariel, what's wrong?"

He ran over to her and gently hugged her. "It's ok. Just tell me what-"

Both of them heard what sounded like a small gale. They looked up and saw someone appear on a branch in the tree in front of them. He had black hair with his bangs coming down (not as long as Sasuke's) and a ponytail in the back. He wore a black jacket-like ninja vest, white shorts, black sandals, bandages on his arms up to his sleeves (he wore short sleeves) and on his legs up to his shorts, and wore Anbu gloves. In addition, his face was covered by a tracker ninja mask. He looked to be about sixteen.

"Black Siren, you are under arrest by Hidden Sound. I am here to destroy you and the secrets you hold."

"Black Siren? Who's that? And just who are you?" asked Kiba.

Ariel's whole body began to tremble. "A-a tracker..from Hidden Sound….but that must mean…"

The tracker snapped his fingers and a blue whip of chakra appeared in his hand. He leapt down from the tree and began to approach Ariel. Kiba immediately stepped in front of her. The tracker stopped and looked at him.

"I have no business for you. Move. I don't want to have to kill you."

"What makes you think you can?"

Ariel stood up and grabbed Kiba's hand. "Kiba, you have to go."

He looked at her with a fierce determination in his eyes. "I won't let this guy or anyone else hurt you."

The tracker sighed. "Then I guess I have no choice. Prepare to die."

With that, he moved with alarming speed at the two. Before either could react, he was in between the two.

"Chakram Whirlwind!"

He spun about, the whip creating a mini whirlwind (sort of like Lee's Leaf Whirlwind). In a flash, Ariel and Kiba felt themselves being hurled to the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Kiba said, wiping the dust from his face.

"It is your death sentence. The Dancing Whip Style."

* * *

Nightshroud: Yes, he's finally here! This guy is in fact my favorite character in the story, and he will be playing a major part. I won't give it away, but it will likely shock you. Hehe well I will try to update soon. Please R&R! Also, I gotta think of a title for the new chapter. Sorry! 


	16. Black Siren's Resolve

**Chapter 17: Black Siren's Resolve**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** SO sorry for not updating in like a month. I promise to update more frequently. So sorry again. Here you go

* * *

Ariel and Kiba backed away until they reached each other. The tracker watched their every move.

"His chakra is incredible. Not only is it visible, but he can form it into a weapon."

"Yeah, but that's bad news for us," mumbled Kiba.

"You might as well give up and accept your fate," the tracker sighed.

Kiba growled. "There's no way I'll let you hurt Ariel!"

He used a handsign and said, "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Man-Beast Clone!"

Akamaru transformed to look like Kiba. Now Kiba and Akamaru took off in a flash. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Fang over Fang!"

They zoomed around the tracker, who seemed rather calm for someone who had a pair of wild animals poised to attack him.

Kiba made the first move. He went high into the air, then swooped in low to hit the tracker head on. The tracker grabbed him and effortlessly tossed him over his shoulder. Akamaru shot in for the side and aimed right for the tracker. The tracker sidestepped the attack and grabbed him, tossing him while still in motion into Kiba. The two were sent crashing into the bushes.

The tracker shook his head and switched his attention from the unsuccessful duo to Ariel. Ariel's mind raced. _"Should I use my secret jutsu? No, it's too risky with Kiba here. I'll have to try something else."_

Ariel started using handsigns and charged at the tracker. The tracker watched her handsigns.

"_Clone Jutsu, huh?"_

He watched the feet of the three Ariels. Then he instantly flashed behind the clone on the left and kicked her skyward with a chakra-powered foot. Ariel grabbed a branch on the way up and swung her way onto it.

"How-how did you know which was me?"

"You were the only one who kicked up dust. Clones can't do that."

"Well, he's good. I'll give him that."

She jumped from the tree and lit her feet on fire.

"Phoenix Fire Windmill!"

She did a roundhouse kick in midair (which he blocked) and then did a vertical kick. He back flipped out of reach and stood poised several feet away.

"Is this some joke to you? Where are the forbidden jutsu? I came to defeat Black Siren, not some unskilled brat."

Ariel moved her hands to do handsigns when Kiba rushed by her.

"I'll teach you! Wolf Fang Bullet!"

Kiba shot like a blur at him and slashed his chakra-powered nails through the tracker. The tracker stood still, then turned into a log.

"A substitution ju-"

The tracker jumped from the tree above and kicked Kiba's head right into the ground, then flipped backward and folded his arms.

"Not much to his ability."

Kiba moaned and collapsed. Ariel's eyes blazed with hate. "I'll teach you. You want to see my power? I'll show it to you!"

She started using handsigns and said, "Forbidden Jutsu: Song of the Siren!"

She opened her mouth in a terrible but strangely beautiful cry that blasted the tracker back. The tracker was stunned, so Ariel rushed at him, using handsigns in mid-run.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Cry of Rage!" Now she let out a piercing cry, and she was soon enveloped with a red chakra that empowered her. The tracker quickly moved to the side just in time to avoid her kick, which split the tree in half.

She started to use handsigns again. "Song of the Siren!" She stood stunned as nothing happened.

"Sound Style: Sound Intrusion Barrier Jutsu!" The tracker watched with satisfaction as the realization of what had happened set in on her.

"_My jutsu are all based on sound. So if there is no sound in here, my jutsu are useless!"_

The tracker summoned his whip again and jumped at her. She dodged as he whipped it at her, cracking the ground. He attacked countless times, wearing down her stamina. The next time he attacked, he lashed it across her. She screamed out in pain (though you couldn't hear it) and collapsed to the ground. She struggled to get up.

"_I can't give up now."_

She used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to summon a clone. Then she attacked him with rapid fire punches. He didn't realize she was backing him into a trap.

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"

The clone emerged from the ground and grabbed at the tracker. He quickly swapped places with Ariel, and the next moment she found herself neck-deep in the ground.

"_Hn. Disappointing really."_

Ariel suddenly smiled as the tracker felt a presence behind him. The Ariel in the ground poofed away.

"_She substituted with the clone!"_

He quickly bent backward as she kicked at his head. He flipped backward until he felt he was at a safe range.

"_So she still has spunk left, huh? Time to squash her."_

He began to spin around with his whip outstretched, quickly gaining speed until he was a tornado of chakra. The tornado expanded outward in a flash, and Ariel felt like she was being torn apart as the tornado blasted away the barrier and threw her out. She collapsed, entirely exhausted.

The tracker approached Ariel. "I guess there wasn't much truth to her legend. I don't think it was even worth coming out here."

He looked over to where Kiba was getting up. He tried to nudge Akamaru, but he merely whimpered.

"You can still move?" the tracker asked. He then walked towards Ariel. "Well, it's time to finish this."

Kiba ran and placed himself in front of her. "I'll never let you lay a finger on her. You here? You want her. Then get through me!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Hope you liked! Please R&R!

Next chapter: **In His Hands**


	17. In His Hands

**Chapter 18: In His Hands**

The tracker watched Kiba silently. He shook his head.

"So be it."

The next second he elbowed Kiba in the stomach and lashed his whip upward, sending Kiba spiraling through the air. Kiba caught himself before he hit the ground and quickly threw a handful of shuriken at the tracker. He simply spun his whip around and knocked them away. Kiba grabbed a kunai from his pouch and threw it at the tracker, who simply dodged it and it stuck into the tree behind him.

"Your skills need work. That's wasn't even a challenge- gah!"

The kunai (which had an exploding tag wrapped around it) exploded behind the tracker, sending him hurtling forward. Kiba ran and scissor-kicked him into the air. Then he quickly shot above him and spin-kicked him downward. He quickly went down after him and attacked.

"Piercing Fang!"

Kiba shot like a bullet through the tracker many times until he fell to the ground battered and stunned. The tracker shook himself off and clapped.

"Impressive. It's been years since I've been hit."

Kiba blinked. _"Did he just say years? Crap, this can't be good."_

The tracker disappeared in a flash. _"Oh double crap!"_

"Heavenly Dance of Ascending Whip!" Like a complicated dance, the tracker moved around, slashing his whip through Kiba at tremendous speed. Before Kiba knew it, he was tossed straight into the air.

"Heavenly Dance of Descending Whip!"

The tracker jumped up after him and continued his attack, ending by wrapping his whip around Kiba and throwing him into the ground. Kiba tried to breathe, but found he could only cough. The tracker watched him silently.

"Darn you! Can't you leave Ariel alone? Bastard! What did she ever do to you?"

"Why should you protect her? She is an enemy of all shinobi villages. Don't you know who she is?"

"I don't care! She is special to me, and I'm gonna protect her, no matter what!"

"Then you'll die here."

The tracker rushed at him. Kiba grinned. "Now, Akamaru!"

Akamaru rushed from behind at the tracker.

"What?"

While the tracker was distracted, Kiba rushed at the tracker also.

"Let's go! Double Piercing Fang!"

The two spun at the tracker in a whirl. "Now you're finished!"

"Substitution Jutsu!"

Kiba was shocked. Especially because he substituted with-

"Ariel!"

Kiba and Akamaru quickly stopped. Kiba rushed and grabbed her before he collapsed. He sighed.

"Too close."

"Maybe you should keep your mind on your opponent."

The tracker lashed Kiba and sent him spinning backward into a tree. Ariel fell beside him (she's unconscious if you remember).

Kiba strained to move but couldn't. The tracker approached Ariel. This time he concentrated his chakra in the whip, making it thinner and sharper, enough to slice through someone.

"Can't you see that you never stood a chance, not even with my whip in its imperfect form? Now it's time to finish what I started out to do."

He raised his whip high and lashed at Ariel.

_"I can't let it end this way. I won't lose her!!"_

Kiba's chakra level flared up, and without thinking he slashed at the whip with chakra powered claws.

"Steeled Reaver!"

The whip and claws clashed sending the whip back.

"Impossible…"

Kiba collapsed, having used everything but the last drop of his chakra. The tracker stood amazed. _"How could he do that? Is it because of his devotion to her?"_

"Your efforts are in vain. She'll still die."

Just then Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Genma, and Anko all appeared, grabbing hold of the tracker.

"I don't think so. You're coming with us," said Asuma.

The tracker smirked. "You think you can stop me? Chakram Whirlwind!"

The tracker threw the five jonin off effortlessly. He could sense ANBU getting close though. He turned to leave when he felt a strong chakra presence behind him.

"You're not going anywhere," said Kakashi, his Lightning Blade poised to strike. ANBU arrived and bound the tracker. Kiba woke Ariel up.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Kiba, you're all right!"

She threw her arms around him and buried her head by his neck. He rubbed his head on hers.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

Kiba looked up to see an ANBU looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Move away from the girl."

"Wha-why?"

"Black Siren, you're under arrest."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Cliffhanger! Bwahahaha I'm so evil! Well, next chapter is going to be good cause it's going to explain Ariel's past. And it will also reveal the tracker's identity. So make sure to read. R&R!!!

Next chapter: **A Glimpse into the Past: Black Siren's Confession**


	18. Glimpse into the Past: the Confession

**Chapter 19: Glimpse into the Past: Black Siren's Confession**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. I'm sure you're dying to know what's up, so I read on! And for Aerith Leonheart, I'll make sure I check into that song. If I like it, I promise to use it. K on with the chappie!

* * *

Kiba sat stunned as ANBU Black Ops grabbed Ariel. He suddenly stirred himself to move, and grabbed the nearest ANBU. 

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You can't arrest her!"

"We have our orders from Lady Tsunade. You'll have to take things up with her."

Kiba angrily clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He felt Kurenai's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I tried to convince the Hokage not to arrest her, but she really had little choice after all."

Asuma nodded. "Besides, I'm sure it'll be okay. Ariel hasn't done anything here, and has proven herself a loyal shinobi to Konoha."

Kiba nodded and picked up Akamaru, who was whimpering by his side.

"You're right, Akamaru. I have to go. She needs me."

Kiba ran off towards Tsunade's. "Kiba, wait!" Kurenai pleaded.

* * *

Ariel was led to Tsunade's office. The Hokage was there, of course, and some village officials and jonin, but there was an unexpected guest. 

"Kabuto?" (FYI: In my last story, Kabuto became leader of Hidden Sound by killing Orochimaru. So now Hidden Sound and Hidden Leaf are at peace and allies.)

He didn't give her a look of recognition at all, though he knew very well who she was.

Tsunade looked at her. "Ariel, I think you know why we're all here."

Ariel lowered her head and nodded. Tsunade sighed and continued. "Apparently you're not a Hidden Waterfall ninja. You're a missing-nin from Hidden Sound, correct?"

Ariel once again nodded. Tsunade looked to Kabuto and then said, "Well, Kabuto wants custody of you, but I think we should perhaps hear your testimony."

ANBU stepped forward to perform the Time Reversal Jutsu, but Tsunade didn't think it necessary.

Ariel knew the time had come for her to confess all.

* * *

Kiba had meanwhile sneaked up to the door. He was about burst in when he heard Ariel begin to talk. He quietly put his head to the door and listened. _

* * *

My real name is Asuka Misawa. I lived in Kikyo Pass with my mother, father, and older brother. Our home was destroyed and my parents killed, so my brother and I wandered until we reached Hidden Sound. While we were there I met someone… _

_**flashback**_

_Asuka wandered through the market, looking to see if she could find some food for her and her brother._

"_Hey, you filthy runt! Give that back!"_

_She turned to see a little girl running with a small apple. She was crying and desperately trying to outrun the large, cruel man chasing her. Asuka stepped in front of her._

"_Get out of my way, little brat!"_

_The man threw a punch at Ariel. She dodged the punch, twisted his wrist in a flash and broke it, then kicked him straight in the stomach, sending him into a nearby cart. The man groaned in pain as people rushed to see what happened._

"_Don't mess with me, you rotten scum!"_

_She turned to walk away and ran right into someone. She fell to the ground, and looked up at the person, who extended their hand and helped her up._

"_I'm impressed by your performance…?"_

"_Asuka."_

"_Well, Asuka, how would you like to come stay with me? I can teach you to become a great and legendary ninja. Would you like that?"_

"_Yes, I would. But, I have to find my brother first."_

"_Very well, Asuka. When you're ready, just call my name."_

_The man began to walk away. "W-wait, what is your name?"_

_He smiled. "Orochimaru."_

_**end flashback**_

_I went back to my brother and told him. He didn't seem as thrilled as I did. _

_**flashback**_

"_Asuka, you can't just run off with some guy you don't know!"_

"_But Seta, he said he would train us to become strong ninja."_

"_You just don't get it. This Orochimaru guy gives me a bad feeling. Besides, I already have an offer to go work as an acrobat. They are going to pay well, and then I'll be able to buy us a home."_

"_I want to go with him. This is where my path is leading me."_

"_All right, baby sis. If this makes you happy, then go for it. Maybe we'll meet again some day."_

_Asuka cried as she hugged her brother._

_**end flashback**_

_I went with Orochimaru back to his hideout. He trained me for about a year. Then when I was thirteen, he brought me to a special ceremony room._

_**flashback**_

"_What are you going to do, Lord Orochimaru?"_

_Orochimaru smiled as he led her into the middle of a circle of glowing red symbols._

"_I'm going to give you a special gift, Asuka. I trust you'll use it well."_

_As she stood in the center, he began to perform a long list of handsigns._

"_Forbidden Jutsu: Cursed Birth of the Siren!"_

_Asuka screamed as the symbols swept up her and sank into her skin. She collapsed to the ground once the jutsu was complete._

"_Wh-what have you…done…"_

"_You will be called…Black Siren."_

_**end flashback**_

_From then on, I was Orochimaru's slave, his tool by the Siren's Curse. He used me to destroy villages and do his work. But then one night he was killed, by Lord ahem Kabuto. I escaped his hideout and tried to come to find a place to live. I was eventually chased here, and I think you know the rest._

Tsunade nodded and lowered her head to think. "I'd like to know what some of you think."

"Lady Tsunade, I've had Ariel...uh, Asuka on my team, and she's proven herself to be trustworthy," said Kurenai.

"I think that if she had come to spy or something of that nature, she probably would have already done it. I don't think there's any hidden agenda here," Kakashi said.

"Very well, then we will dismiss all of Asuka Misawa's charges."

Tsunade looked over at one of the ANBU in the corner. "Bring the Sound tracker here."

"You can leave now, Asuka."

Asuka nodded and stood to leave. As she turned to walk out the door, she glance at the Sound tracker and her eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Seta?"

He looked back at her, and his eyes widened with surprise as she gave him hug.

"Asuka? Is that really you?"

"Yes, I-I just can't believe it…"

ANBU also dragged Kiba in. "We caught him spying by the door."

Tsunade smiled. "Let him go."

Kiba ran over to Asuka. "Hey, is that all really true?"

She nodded. "Yes, it is." She looked to her brother and then Kiba. "Oh, Kiba, this is my brother Seta."

Kiba stared. "Your brother?" It was kinda a stupid question, considering without the mask you could see the similarity, in their faces, their pale blue eyes, and their black hair.

Seto scratched the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry for beating you up back there. But, I think you did a great job of protecting my baby sis."

Kiba smiled back. "Sure. No hard feelings."

* * *

Kabuto sat down with Tsunade. He pushed his glasses up in typical fasion and sighed. 

"What is it, Kabuto?"

"Well, Tsunade, the reason we were trying to dispose of the girl was not because we felt that she was directly a threat. I have a bad feeling that-well, perhaps it shouldn't be said. But know that as long as she is around, there's always a chance that she could become a tool again. _His_ tool.He may be dead, but he's not gone for good. I can feel him coming."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** There's all of Asuka's background. Yeah! My chapter was pretty long! Well anyway, next chapter's going to be humorous. And for all of you who are looking forward to Kiba and Asuka's relationship deepening, just wait! Please R&R and keep reading! 

Next chapter: **New Face in Town!: How Seta Took Konoha**


	19. New Face in Town!: How Seta Took Konoha

**Chapter 20: New Face in Town: How Seta Took Konoha**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I guess some people were confused about the title, so I'll clarify. What I mean by Seta took Konoha is that he becomes a major celebrity. I hope you find this chapter as amusing as I did. Enjoy!

* * *

Asuka woke up late the next morning. She was supposed to take Seta around Konoha that day. When she rolled over, she found a note.

Hey, Sleep Head,

I already went out on the town.

Try to catch up, k?

Seta

She sighed. Who knew what kind of a mess Seta could get into without her there. She quickly got dressed and ran out.

* * *

Asuka ran down the street towards Ichiraku Ramen. She'd already been over most of the town, but hadn't found Seta yet. She figured she might as well check this place out. As she came into view, she stumbled into Kiba. When she tried to get up, she found her face inches from his.

"Uh, s-sorry," she said with a deep blush.

He laughed a little nervously. "Heh, that's all right."

He helped her up and smiled. "So what's the rush exactly?"

She shook her head. "I was supposed to show Seta around today, but he left on his own, and now I can't find him."

"Oh, he's down at Ichiraku's. And I wouldn't worry, since he seems to be pretty good at introducing himself."

"Oh no…." She grabbed Kiba's arm and the two rushed down to Ichiraku's.

* * *

"So what are your pretty ladies' names?" asked Seta.

"My name's Sakura," she said with a blush.

"Ok dollface."

"My name's Ino!" Ino said, shoving her aside.

"All right, gorgeous."

Ino fainted, and Sakura had to catch her.

"Tenten," said Tenten with a smile.

"Got it, beautiful."

"M-my name is H-Hinata…"

"_Ooooh she's an outgoing one….yikes…"_ "Ok, sunshine."

"SETA!!! What are you doing?!"

"AAAAHH jeez Asuka you don't have to make my eardrums bleed…..gosh."

"Stop flirting! You're such a prick."

At this time, the girl's boyfriends had arrived and were watching this play out. Of course, Seta's flirting didn't make such a good impression on them.

"Who's this jerk?" mumbled an angry Naruto.

"How troublesome, he's flirting with our girls…."

"How dare he come near my Tenten…."

Sasuke didn't say a word, but clenched his fist with a burning hatred.

"Hey, he's really a cool guy if you get to know him," said Kiba, trying to divert their jealousy and anger.

Asuka stopped screaming at Seta when she noticed the other guys.

"_Aww crap, they saw_ _all_ _this?"_ "Uh, hi, guys. This is my brother Seta."

Seta smiled cluelessly and walked up. "Hey what's up?"

They all just glared at him. Asuka sighed. "Seta, this is Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. They're the girls' _boyfriends_."

Seta's eyes widened a little. "Heh….oh….well, I'll see you guys later."

As he turned to go, Temari and Kankuro walked over. "Hey, guys! We're here for the Spring Festival," said Temari.

Seta saw her and his jaw dropped a little. "Asuka, do be a dear and introduce me," he said with a sly smile.

Asuka nodded. "Temari, Kankuro, this is my brother Seta. Seta, this is Temari and her brother Kankuro."

"Oh, aren't you a cute one?" said Temari flirtily.

"Uh, Temari, where's SAI," said Asuka emphatically.

"Oh…" Temari looked around and found him reading nearby. She walked over and said, "Sai, I just don't think things will work between us, you know? So I think we should break up."

Sai just waved her off. "Uh huh….whatever…"

She grinned and ran back over to Seta. "So what should we do now?"

"Well, baby cakes, let's talk a stroll around town."

The girls all squealed madly and ran after him.

* * *

The guys walked dejected through the streets. Besides Kiba and Choji, Naruto was the only other cheerful one. That was because Hinata was the only one to stick with her boyfriend.

"Hahaha you guys are so mad! You girls all dropped you like sacks of potatoes for that guy! Hahahaha!"

The guys passed by a street corner and saw a poster:

**Attention: The Sasuke and Neji fanclubs have been disbanded. Anyone looking to become a member of the Seta fanclub, come to the usual spot.**

**We love you, Seta!!!!!**

Neji and Sasuke's jaws dropped. "Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Not our fanclubs! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Kurenai stopped by a cart in the street. The sweet smell of roses drew her to it. As she stopped to smell one, she noticed Asuka nearby.

"Hello, Asuka, what are you up to?"

"Oh, hi, Kurenai-sensei. Not much. My brother's busy flirting with all the girls and the boys are all depressed, so I figured I'd get some alone time."

"Are you excited for the Spring Festival?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun. The girls are going to be performing."

"How fun. Have you decided who to go with?" Kurenai asked, a little smile forming on her lips.

"Uh…well…I-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kiba will say yes."

"But-but how did you-?"

"It's rather obvious, at least to everyone else. Hmmm maybe you need a little boy advice…."

* * *

Now Naruto really had something to laugh about. "They discontinued your fanclubs!!! Hahahahaha!! You guys are so mad!!!"

Sasuke and Neji wanted very much to bash Naruto's brains out – or what little he had – but we're too depressed to do much. They did get a little sense of enjoyment when they entered the alley.

"Heh, Naruto, take a look at that," said an amused Shikamaru.

"Hmm? WHAAAAT?!"

Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were all circled around Seta, staring up in awe.

"Wow, Seta, you're so cool!"

"Amazing!"

"How awesome!"

Naruto ran over and thumped Konohamaru on the head. "KONOHAMARU!!!!! What are you doing?!"

"Oh hi……uh, Naruto, right?"

"Huh?"

"Anyway, you're not nearly as cool as Seta, so we've replaced you. Isn't that right, Boss?"

Seta scratched the back of his neck. "Heh, I guess so-"

"Hey can you show us another cool jutsu?"

"Yeah, pleeeeeeease??"

"Ok ok!"

Naruto angrily stomped off, followed by the rest.

* * *

Asuka got home and washed up. She wanted to make sure she got plenty of rest for the Spring Festival the next day.

"Hey, sis, I'm home!"

"Hey, welcome home. What's it like being Konoha's numer one celebrity?"

"Hah, it's awesome. And that Temari...wow she's something else."

"Well, I'm going to bed, so goodnight."

Asuka laid in bed and stared out the window at the stars.

"_Next time I see those, I'll have Kiba at my side….."_

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Lol I liked this chapter. Next chapter is the Spring Festival! And it's time for Kiba and Asuka to take a big step in their relationship. Yeah! Well anyway, I'll make sure I update soon since you're all dying to read. Please R&R.

Next chapter: **The Spring Festival: Love Blossoms in the Moonlight**


	20. The Spring Festival: Love Blooms

**Chapter 21: The Spring Festival: Love Blooms in the Moonlight**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Well here goes the pivot chapter of the story. And what a chapter! It has to be the freaking longest chapter I have ever written. So for all of you who thought I couldn't write a long chapter: HA!!!!! Anyway, some people forgot what Seta looks like. He's got light blue eyes like Asuka's and black hair like her too. He's got a ponytail and short Sasuke-like bangs in the front. He wears white shorts, a black vest, white bandages on his arms and legs, and wears black gloves like the ANBU.

Here are the songs for this chapter: Public Affair by Jessica Simpson; Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera; Whenever, Wherever by Shakira; Promiscuous Girl by Nellie Furtado; and Can't Fight the Moonlight by Leann Rimes.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

****

Asuka awoke with a big smile. It was _the_ day. She looked at the clock. She had just enough time to get dressed and meet the girls for breakfast.

"Seta, I'm going to meet the girls. See you tonight or around!"

Seta waved his hand to shoo her off. After she left did he remove the pillow from his head and get off the sofa.

"Hmmm I think I know what I should do today…."

* * *

Asuka sat down at the table where Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were. They were sitting at an outdoor café. Asuka smiled up at the warm sun.

"Asuka?"

"Huh?"

Tenten looked at her strangely. "We were discussing what songs to do. I think three's a good number."

"Did you notice something strange about the boys? Shikamaru wouldn't give me a second glance today…"

"Sasuke was even more cold than usual…"

"Neji too…."

"They're probably still mad about what happened with Seta yesterday. I guess they feel kida….well betrayed."

"But we'd never leave them!" Ino protested.

"I guess they don't see it like that…" said Sakura quietly.

"Well, then we should sing a song to let them know that," said Tenten.

"I was thinking Public Affair for our first song, then Ain't No Other Man to get the guys back on our side, then finish up with Whenever, Wherever," said Asuka.

"That sounds perfect!" the girls exclaimed.

"Now we just need some cute outfits…."

* * *

Seta looked at his list. "Hmmm first is…Shikamaru. Ok shouldn't be too hard.."

Seta strolled out to the place where Shikamaru layed on the grass watching the clouds roll by.

"The clouds sure are nice, huh?"

Shikamaru just "hned" and stared at the clouds.

Seta layed next to him and gazed up. "Sometimes I just wish I could be a cloud and float on with no worries. That's the life."

Shikamaru looked over at him with surprise. "Hmmm maybe this guy's not so bad after all…."

* * *

Kankuro was fed up of hearing Temari's jabbering.

"Temari! Shut up!"

She stopped in the road and stared at him. "What the heck is your problem?"

"That Seta guy is all you've been talking about for the last half-hour! He was cool and all, but I can't stand to hear another word!" With that he stormed off.

"Was I really talking about him that much? Well, he's all that's on my mind at the moment…."

* * *

Seta looked down the list. "Next is Neji…hmmm tricky."

Seta found him training at the Hyguga Estate. He jumped down from the wall and watched him train. Neji didn't notice until he happened to turn around.

"What is your business here?"

"I was just interesting in watching the most impressive taijutsu form in existence."

"Thank you," said Neji coldly but politely.

"I guess it was just the Hyuga family's destiny to be great."

"He believes in destiny huh? Maybe this guy's not too bad."

"Well, I'll see you around." Seta leaped over the wall and looked back to see Neji smiling to himself.

"Score two for Seta!"

* * *

The girls spent most of the morning looking for outfits. They finally decided on an idea. They found an outfit (similar to Kurenai's but fancier) with one long sleeve on the right and sleeveless on the left, with the dress coming halfway to their knees. The center was also wrapped in white ribbon. Ino got an orange one, Sakura a red one, Asuka a blue one, Tenten a pink one, and Hinata a silver one. They also decided to wear a flower to match their outfit above their right ear.

"We're so adorable!" Ino squealed.

Sakura nodded. (Inner Sakura: Cha! Looking so sexy!!!)

"Well now we have to rehearse. Come on, we don't have much time!"

* * *

Seta crossed Choji off his list. "Well he was easy enough. And his lunch only cost me a twenty…"

Seta came across the next one. "Let's see…Naruto. I think I know what to do."

Seta found Naruto on the roof of a small building eating ramen.

"Hey, Naruto, no hard feelings, right?"

"Hmmm well…ok."

"Hey, you want to have some fun?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Sasuke walked down the streets trying to maintain his cool swagger, though no one was watching.

"Hn."

He sensed something wrong though he couldn't see anything.

"_My ninja sense must be outa wack."_

Suddenly he felt a thump on his head, and the next second was drenched in slimy water and fish heads. He looked up to see Naruto and Seta laughing till they cried.

"You…losers…I'll get you yet.."

He stormed off leaving Naruto and Seta laughing till they fell of the roof.

* * *

On the way back from rehearsing, Asuka stopped by the Inuzuka residence. When she knocked, Tsume answered the door.

"Aaah!-umm is Kiba here?"

Tsume nodded and motioned her inside. "Hanah! Take Kiba's friend to his room."

Hanah walked in and smiled. "Sure I'll take her."

The two walked through the house towards Kiba's room. "So, what is your name?"

"My name's Asuka."

"Oh, so you're the Asuka Kiba's always talking about."

"He always talks about me?"

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't he? After all, he's totally-"

They got to the door and Kiba opened it before they had a chance to knock.

"Huh? Asuka, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to you for a minute. It was nice meeting you, Hanah."

"Nice meeting you too. You should come over more often. I'm sure Kiba would love to have you over."

Kiba blushed. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Go find Genma since you guys are going together tonight."

"See ya later," she said with a wink.

Kiba sighed and led Asuka into his room. It was a bit messy, but then again it was Kiba's after all.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you're are you going to the Spring Festival tonight?"

"Sure. Everyone's going."

"Did you want to…go together?"

"Really? Uh-yeah that'd be great."

"Okay, so I'll see you there then."

"Right."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out. Kiba sat down dazed, his tattoos disappearing into the blush on his face.

* * *

Asuka left her house at quarter of seven. _"That should give me enough time to get there."_

She and the other girls were bringing their outfits secretly so as not to spoil the surprise, so she was just dressed in her normal clothes. She raced to the park where the Spring Festival was being held.

"Seven exactly. Phew."

She wandered around until she found Kiba.

"Hey."

"Hey. The activities won't be starting for a while, so what do you want to do?"

"Hey, Asuka!" Sakura called. She was leading two people over to them.

"I wanted to introduce you to my sensei, Kakashi. And this his wife Kayume (from my first story ).

"Hi," Kakashi said as his gaze drifted back to his book. "Hello, Asuka, it's nice to meet you," said Kayume. Asuka thought she was probably the nicest person she had ever met. Something about her just made her feel at home. She was startled out of her thoughts when a blond Kakashi look-alike (he's actually as old as Tsunade but looks pretty young) walked over with Tsunade.

"Oh. Asuka, this is my sensei, Dashi."

"How are you, Asuka? I understand that you're…well, a very special girl. Perhaps I could train you someday."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, Dashi is perhaps one of the greatest shinobi in existence. I'm sure he could help you master your special jutsu."

"So, Tsunade-sensei, is this your date?" asked Sakura with a smile.

"Uh…..oh look! Sake!"

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later," said Asuka.

"All right. Nice meeting you," said Kayume.

Asuka, Kiba, and Sakura went over to the others. The guys – excluding Sasuke – seemed to be getting along with Seta, but still seemed to be ignoring the girls, much to their ditress. She went over to where the other girls were standing.

"You girls ready?"

They all nodded. Tsunade went up to the stage set up there and announced.

"Citizens of Konoha, welcome to Hidden Leaf's annual Spring Festival. This year we've decided to have an open stage for people to perform. So first up we have Kick Butt Kunoichi."

"That's us," Asuka whispered, "Now let's get out there and knock 'em dead!"

The stage lit up in a brilliance of colors as the girls ran on. Asuka stood in the center, with Sakura and Ino on her right and Tenten and Hinata on her left.

**Public Affair music**

Asuka: There go the street lights. The night's, officially on

I got the Green light, to do, whatever I want

I'm gonna stand outside the box, & put the rules on hold

Tonight, Carte Blanche, 1st class, for the evening

Ready, Set, Go.

All: All the girls' stepping out for a public affair

All night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop

All the cameras come out, for a public affair

Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop

Asuka: Hey, baby, I see you looking over here, baby

Are you gonna keep looking, or get up & talk to me

Here's an opportunity that you don't wanna miss

Tonight, Carte Blanche, 1st class, for the evening

Ready, Set, Go.

All: All the girls' stepping out for a public affair

All night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop

All the cameras come out, for a public affair

Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop

Asuka: Do what you wanna do

Tonight, the world does not exist

All: No, no, no, no

Asuka: Move how you wanna move

All my girls work it out, like this

All: Give me room to shake, shake, shake

All: All the girls' stepping out for a public affair

All night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop

All the cameras come out, for a public affair

Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop

All: All the girls' stepping out for a public affair

All night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop

All the cameras come out, for a public affair

Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop

Asuka: All night, don't stop

All: Who cares, let's rock

Asuka: All right, don't stop

All: Who cares, let's rock

Asuka: All the girls' stepping out for a public affair

All: All night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop

Asuka: All the cameras come out, for a public affair

All: Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop

The crowd cheered enthusiasticall. _"Looks like our opening song was a success. On to number two."_

**Ain't No Other Man Music**

Hey!!!!  
Do your thing honey!

Asuka: I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside  
All: Don't know what you did boy but you had it

Asuka: and I've been hooked ever since.

All: I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
Told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Asuka: That everytime I see you everything starts making sense.

Do your thing honey!

All: Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do!)  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (hey)  
You got soul (yeah), you got class (ohh). You got style, you bad ass oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true (all right)  
Ain't no other man but you.

Asuka: Never thought I'd be alright.

All: No, no, no!  
Asuk: 'Til you came and changed my life.

All: Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Asuka: What was cloudy now is clear!

All: Yeah, yeah!  
Asuka: You're the light that I needed.

All: You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
Asuka: So keep on givin' it up!

All: Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends.  
Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Asuka: Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Ooooh,oh oh!

All: Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you (to you yeah)  
Ain't no other man (ain't no other man) on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds(a girl finds) in a blue moon.  
You got soul (soul), you got class (class).  
You got style,you bad ass- yeah yeah yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

All: Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other, (other)!!  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other (LOVER)!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!  
Ohhhh!  
You are there when I'm a mess  
Talked me down from every ledge  
Give me strength boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man (woo), can stand up next to you (next to you)  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do. oh..  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul (yeah), you got class (yeah)  
You got style, you badass- oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you.

Asuka: And now I'm telling you so ain't no other man but you  
All: Hey!!!!!!!!  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you,,  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
Baby, baby, baby Oooh!!!!!  
You got soul (yeah), you got class (ohh).  
You got style, you badass  
Asuka: Don't you know!  
All: Ain't no other man it's true  
Ain't no other man but you

The crowd was absolutely loving it. The girls also saw the change in the guys faces. _"I think it worked! Well, it's finale time!"_

**Whenever, Wherever Music**

Asuka: Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence

Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody

All: Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

Asuka: Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
To run for cover when I need it  
And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river

All: Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
At your feet  
I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You'll never have to wonder  
We can always play by ear  
But that's the deal my dear

All: Le ro le le lo le, Le ro le le lo le  
Asuka: Think out loud  
Say it again

All: Le ro le le lo le  
Asuka: Tell me one more time  
That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes

All: Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel

Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder  
You've got me head over heels  
Asuka: There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel

The crowd went wild. The girls could see the unmistakable smiles on the guys' faces. The girls loved the attention and waved and blew kisses all the way off the stage.

"All right. Next we have the Sexy Sand and Sound Duet," announced Tsunade.

"Who could that be?" wondered Asuka. Seta just gave her a wink as he and Temari ran up to the stage, "Oh no…."

**Promiscuous Girl Music**

Seta:How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' me really drives me crazy  
You don't have a player about the choke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

Temari:If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light

Seta:You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

Temari: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

Seta:All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand  
I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

Temari:You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Seta:Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Temari: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Seta: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Seta: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Temari:Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Seta:Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
who you with, do you mind if I come through

Temari: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

Seta:They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

Temari:I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

Seta:I want you on my team

Temari: So does everybody else.

Seta:Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

Temari:What kind of girl do you take me for?

Seta:Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Temari: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Seta: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Temari: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Seta:Don't be mad, don't get mean

Temari:Don't get mad, don't be mean

Seta: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean

Temari: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Seta:Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

Temari: I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Seta:Bring that on?

Temari: You know what I mean

Seta: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

Temari: I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

Seta:It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

Temari:Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Seta:Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Temari: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Seta: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Temari: Promiscuous boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

The crowd cheered wildly for the two. Of course, they basked in the glory until Tsunade had to kick them off stage.

"Wow, you guys were awesome!" said Tenten.

"Heh, thanks," said Seta with a grin.

With the guys and the girls finally at peace, the couples were able to separate for some privacy. That's how Asuka found herself with Kiba at the top of the hill underneath a tree in the moonlight.

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down_

"You know, no matter how many times I see it, I'll always be amazed at how beautiful everything is under the moonlight," Asuka said dreamily.

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

"I agree," said Kiba looking straight at her with a grin that made her blush.

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

"I don't think I ever dreamed that I would escape that lonely prison I was in and end up here, with great friends, and my long-lost brother, and...you."

"I don't think you realize how much you changed my life. You always make me happy, always give me a reason for waking up each morning."

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

Asuka shivered a little in the breeze. Kiba moved over and wrapped his arms around her. "Better?" he whispered.

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

She blushed and felt her heart race. "Yeah, thanks." She leaned her head against his chest and sighed with satisfaction.

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

"Asuka, I want you to know that I always be here for you. You're my everything, and I want to be your everything because...I love you."

Asuka pulled away from his arms and turned to face him. "Kiba, you are my everything because I love you too."

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

Her pale blue eyes locked with his soft brown eyes. He stroked her cheek and smiled gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. She moved her lips towards his and they kissed in what seemed like the most perfect moment of their lives. After kissing for a few moments but what seemed like hours, she sat with her back to him and snuggled while he put his arms around her again. And she couldn't help but smile at the moon.

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

_"I guess love really does bloom in the moonlight."_

* * *

**Nightshroud**: They finally did it! Yeah it's about time, but I can't help that I'm a sucker for fairy tale first kisses. Well, I'm going to have another light humorous chapter before I dive right into action again. I hope you like. Please review, thankees!

Next chapter: **To the Dogs!: Dinner with the Inuzuka's**


	21. To The Dogs!: Dinner with the Inuzukas

**Chapter 22: To the Dogs!: Dinner with the Inuzukas**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry for taking two weeks with this one. I just wasn't motivated for it. But it does introduce the next chapter, which is the turning point for the story. Well, here it is. Hope you get a few laughs out of this. Or at least smile...

* * *

****

It had been a week since the Spring Festival. Kiba and Asuka were walking home from a date when they stopped under a tree.

"You know, this has been the happiest week of my life," said Kiba with a grin.

"It better be," she said teasingly. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her as he grinned and nosed her (_"Those doglike instincts are coming in handy!" _he thought). She lightly kissed him on the lips until he was whining like a little puppy for more. As she began to deepen the kiss the branches above them rustled.

"Did you hear that?" she asked trying to look around.

"Nope," he said, not wanting to lose the opportunity to nature's inopportune moments.

"Well, well, what's this?" said Hanah, her head popping out of the tree.

Kiba and Asuka abruptly pulled apart and shuffled their feet and looked around awkwardly.

"Uh, nothing…"

"What are you doing here anyway, Hanah?" asked Kiba annoyed.

"Mom sent me to look for you. Dinner is ready and waiting and she'll feed yours to Akamaru if you don't hurry."

"All right, all right." he grumbled "Sorry I have to go, Asuka. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey why don't you have dinner with us? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind," said Hanah.

"Well, sure I'd love to."

"_Oh crap….darn you, Hanah."_

* * *

The gang decided to hang out by the Academy grounds. Shikamaru was lying on the grass watching clouds, Naruto and Seta and Kankuro and Temari were playing catch, Neji was sitting with Teten, Sasuke was being emo under the shade of a tree, and Sakura and Ino were gossiping on the bench. Hinata couldn't make it and Lee was running fifty laps around Konoha.

"So I hear Asuka is having dinner at Kiba's. How romantic!" said Ino.

"Heh, Kiba's almost as good with ladies as I am," said Seta.

"Almost," said Temari with a wink.

"Yeah, well, you can't beat the best."

"Hmm?" Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke clench his fist and look away.

"_Wonder what that was all about," _he thought.

* * *

Asuka followed Hanah and a rather grumpy Kiba back to the Inuzuka's.

"Hey, mom, I hope you don't mind I invited Kiba's girlfriend."

Tsume walked in, which made Asuka inwardly grimace (she scares the crap outa me….eeks). "Kiba got a girlfriend? I thought he'd never find one."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, mom," he said sarcastically.

They all sat down with Tsume at the head, Hanah on her left, Kiba and Asuka on her right (with Kiba closer to her), and Akamaru sitting comfortably on Kiba's lap.

"So when can we expect pups?"

Kiba choked on his drink and spurt it all over the table in front of him.

"Mom!" Hanah said in shock.

"It's a little early to be thinking about that!" Kiba said with a deep blush.

"Yeah, I just started eating!" said Akamaru.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" he interrogated the dog.

"Arf?"

"Yeah nice try..."

"So Hanah," said Asuka, trying to change the conversation, "I hear that you're a really well-know veterinarian."

"Yes, she's made a respectable living for herself," said Tsume proudly.

"Hn..Hanah's only occupation is being a bitc-"

"Why you little whelp!" Hanah said, jumping over the table and tackling him to the ground.

"Stop it! You're making a spectacle!" Tsume shouted while whacking Kiba on the head.

Asuka covered her face with her hands. _"This can't be happening…"_

* * *

Naruto dropped the ball they were playing with and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Seta.

"I'm bored. And I have all this extra chakra- I mean I haven't even been on a mission since the Star Hanabi mission."

"You need to burn off some chakra, huh? Then why not try me?" asked Seta with a smile.

"Huh? You? Well, okay…"

They stood at opposite ends of the path and got ready.

"Here I come!" shouted Naruto. He put his fingers together and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto with his nine clones charged at Seta, each coming in from a different direction.

"Take this!" they shouted thrusting their fists at him. Seta raised his arm and snapped his fingers, causing sparks to fly and his whip to appear. In one spin he sent them all flying. After the shadow clones dispersed, Naruto stood up dazed.

"W-wow, Seta, that was awesome!"

"Yeah, Seta, you're really incredible," said Tenten.

"A total prodigy!" said Sakura.

"Hn!"

Everyone looked over to see Sasuke move from his place under the tree.

"All right, Seta. I challenge you to a match tomorrow night at Lone Pine Hill. Let's see if you're as good as everyone says you are."

"You got it. I never back down from a challenge. Besides, I could use a light workout," he said with a smirk.

Everyone looked wide-eyed from Seta to Sasuke, waiting for Sasuke's response.

"Hn, I'll put you in your place. Lone Pine Hill, tomorrow night. I'll be waiting."

He walked away angrily, while everyone sat quietly.

_"Oh, Sasuke,"_ thought Sakura sadly.

_"Wonder what that was all about…."_ thought Naruto.

* * *

"Well, it was a pleasure having you over," said Tsume to Asuka, "We must do it again sometime."

"Y-yeah, I'll make sure of it," said Asuka with a broad and rather forced smile.

Hanah and Tsume waved as Kiba took her home. "Sorry about tonight, Asuka," said Kiba sheepishly.

"It's all right, Kiba. Still, in-laws are something we'll have to work on," she said teasingly.

* * *

When Asuka got back, she found Seta talking with a concerned Sakura. When she left, Asuka asked him, "What was that all about?"

"Eh, nothing much. That stuck-up Uchiha challenged me to a duel tomorrow night."

"Seta! What did you do now?"

"Nothing, he was just being a jealous prick."

"Oh, great. This can't end up well."

Seta yawned and started walking to bed. "Make sure you come watch me wipe the floor with him tomorrow!" he said with a smug smile."

When he had closed the door to his room, Asuka shook her head. "Great, now what…?"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yeah pretty short chapter. Sorry bout that. I am so excited for the next chapter. Yay!!!! That jealous bastard Sasuke can't take my man Seta! Yeah! Hehe sorry got carried away. Anyway, the next chapter is critical as it is the turning point of the story to the main plot. And I promise to pop this one out in a week. Well please R&R. Thankies!

Next chapter: **Seta vs. Sasuke: Duel at Lone Pine Hill**


	22. Seta vs Sasuke: Duel at Lone Pine Hill

**Chapter 23: Seta vs. Sasuke: Duel at Lone Pine Hill**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yaay! I've been so excited for this chapter! As I said, it's the turning point of the story...and I'm not giving out any hints. Oh and as Aeris Leonheart noticed, yes I couldn't but borrow that line from Shrek 2. Lol well anyway I hope you love the chapter.

* * *

****

Asuka had been nervous all morning and afternoon. She knew Seta was probably better than any ninja in Hidden Leaf, but she had a bad feeling that something would happen if they fought. She expressed her concern to Seta, but that fell on deaf ears.

"What, you think I'm going to lose?"

"No, not that, it's just that I feel like something bad will come of this."

"Well, whatever. No ones going to keep me from whooping Uchiha's sorry butt with style!"

Asuka sighed as he walked off. She looked at the clock.

_Quarter of seven._

The match would be starting soon. Asuka hurried out to meet the others at Lone Pine Hill.

* * *

Lone Pine Hill didn't leave much to imagination. It was a hill to the north of Konoha that sat alone in a rocky plain. It was rather tall, with craggy rocks around the bottom. The top was covered with grass, and was open on the one side with a single pine tree in the corner. The other side had a ridge where the group stood, anxiously awaiting the fight.

The moon was full and shone down as Seta stepped out into the arena and stood waiting.

"Where's Sasuke?" wondered Naruto.

Suddenly Sasuke dropped from the top of the tree and landed facing Seta.

"So what's going on here, Sasuke? Trying to impress everyone with your skills?" asked Seta.

"Hn. I want to prove my own strength, and nothing else," Sasuke replied, activating his Sharingan.

They both nodded, and in a flash they jumped away from each other. Sasuke used handsigns while in air and said, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" As his feet touched the ridge, he let loose a stream of fireballs. Seta snapped his fingers and as his feet touched the ridge opposite Sasuke, he flashed his whip and knocked all the fireballs away. Seta smirked while Sasuke glared.

"Come on, Seta! You can do it!" cheered Asuka.

"Yeah, Seta, you're too sexy to lose to him!" yelled Temari.

"I'll cheer for you, Sasuke, even if no one else will!" said Sakura.

The others sat silently and watched with anticipation. Sasuke nodded and ran at Seta full-force. He threw a punch, which Seta caught. Then Seta grabbed him and flipped him over his shoulder. Sasuke landed and immediately turned and kicked at Seta's head. Seta bent down till his hands touched the ground and then kicked straight up, catching Sasuke's chin with his foot and sending him straight into the air. Seta then jumped up after him and elbowed him right in the stomach. Without missing a beat, he then turned and kicked him downward. Sasuke landed in a heap to the ground, as Seta dropped gracefully several feet away.

"Tsk, there's really not much to your skill."

"Shut up. I'm not done yet."

Sasuke picked himself up and thought quickly. His mind raced as he thought of a strategy he could exploit.

"_He's excellent at close combat, and that whip of his can block any projectiles. He doesn't leave many options open. I'm going to have to throw him off guard if I want to get in any attacks."_

"Wow, Seta, way to go!" cheered Tenten.

"Awesome job!" said Kankuro.

"Come on, Sasuke, are you going to get creamed that easily?" Naruto shouted.

"_Loser…that's easy for him to say."_

"Come on, bring it," taunted Seta.

Sasuke growled and pulled out kunai which he threw at Seta. They were easily dodged and sometimes were totally off.

"What's his game? That attack was pathetic…"

Sasuke then pulled out a huge shuriken (the kind he used on Zabuza) and hurled it at Seta, who sidestepped it. Everyone sat unimpressed by Sasuke and puzzled by his lame attack.

"What was that all about?" wondered Neji to Lee.

Everyone was suddenly surprised as Sasuke yanked an invisible string and turned the shuriken around, lodging it in Seta's back. He then quickly used handsigns and said, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" A large flame like a dragon shot from Sasuke's mouth, along the string, and blasted Seta mercilessly. Everyone sat shocked and speechless. Then suddenly Seta began to melt.

"Could it have been that hot?" whispered Shikamaru.

Then he turned brown and melted into a puddle. Everyone was as startled as Sasuke.

"He used a mud clone!" said Lee relieved.

The real Seta laughed from his spot in the tree. "Well, Sasuke, judging from that last attack I would say you were trying to kill me."

Sasuke was visibly irritated by Seta's constant thwarts to his attacks. But he decided to turn that anger to his advantage.

"_You're not even worth killing. It's a shame to survive in such a pitiful manner."_

"_You can't beat me, little brother. Your hate isn't strong enough. And it never will be."_

"Itachi…If I'm going to kill you, I can't lose here."

Sasuke pulled out three kunai and hurled them at Seta.

"_Kunai…with exploding tags, huh? Heh…"_

"Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!" A wall of earth formed in front of Seta, shielding him from the kunai. Sasuke decided to activate the exploding tag, sending of a flash and hurling parts of the earth wall away.

Seta stood in the smoke, looking for Sasuke's next move. Sasuke jumped and slashed at Seta with a kunai. Seta grabbed his arm and tossed him forward. Then he rushed at Sasuke and lashed him with his whip. With acrobatic grace, he jumped this way and that, unleashing a flurry of attacks with his whip.

"Dancing Whip Fury!"

Sasuke staggered back towards the edge, panting. Seta saw an opening and went for it. He charged at Sasuke, who attempted to throw a handful of shuriken. Seta slid and kicked him full in the chest, sending off the hill and into midair. He jumped after him and slashed him with blinding speed before slashing him downward. Right before hitting the ground, he extended his whip and sent a surge of chakra through it as he slammed Sasuke into the ground, sending off a blinding flash.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as Naruto held her for support.

"Woah…Seta's incredible," said Kiba to Asuka.

Seta stood on the edge looking down at the hole that he put Sasuke in. He suddenly tensed as he heard the faint words:

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" (a fire version of the Water Dragon Jutsu)

A blazing surge of fire in the form of a dragon shot up from the hole and flew at Seta. Seta jumped into the air and began to spin around, encircling himself with his whip. In a moment he was surround by a shield of chakra (not unlike Neji's Rotation). The fire dragon opened his mouth and engulfed Seta in his flames. But they could still see Seta, unharmed, spinning in his Dancing Whip Rotation. The dragon then disappeared, and Seta slowed down his spin until he rested on the edge of the cliff. He suddenly got a look of annoyance on his face. If he wasn't as good as he was, Sasuke could have killed him with that move! Seta swung his whip and extended it, sending it down into the hole where Sasuke was. He caught Sasuke with it and pulled him up. He swung him out of the air and slammed him onto the hill. Sasuke cried out in pain. Everyone drew a breath in as they watched in anticipation.

"Are you insane, Uchiha? You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Heh…t-this is live or die…play f-for keeps."

Sasuke forced himself up and smiled creepily. "This is it. I've been saving the best for last. It's time to end it."

He used handsigns and steadied his hand, it began to glow with chakra like static electricity. Everyone could hear the sound, like the chirping of bird.

"Chidori! One Thousand Birds!"

Sasuke ran at Seta with alarming force, his Chidori blazing and ready to blast through Seta.

"Only one shot at this…"

Naruto gasped as he saw Seta's palm begin to swirl with chakra.

"No way…can it be…"

As Sasuke reached him and jabbed at him, Seta met his attack, shouting, "Rasengen!"

The spectators began to feel lightheaded and found it hard to breath.

"The air…it's so thick with chakra…" Asuka said with awe.

The two stood locked with their attacks holding each other off. Suddenly there was an explosion, and everyone was thrown to the ground in a blinding flash.

When they could stand and see, they saw Seta standing there panting slightly while Sasuke lay face-down on the ground. Everyone stood very still and very quietly.

"Well, Uchiha, looks like this is as far as you go. If you were looking to prove your own strength, I don't think you'll be impressed."

"D-don't talk to me like that…you…loser!"

Sasuke lifted his head, and everyone drew in a gasp – with no one more surprised than Seta – when they saw flaming red marks snaking their way across his face. The marks dulled to a pitch black, a frightening contrast to the sinister glow of his Sharingan.

"Let's go! I'm not done with you yet!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Oh no! The Curse Mark active! You know what that means! And if you don't, then you don't deserve to know. I could help but smile as I pictured this whole fight in my mind. You gotta admit, Seta is totally awesome. Well, anyway, if you liked this chapter, just imagine what it will be like with Seta fighting Curse Mark Sasuke! passes out Anyway leave me a new review for a job well done k?

Next chapter: **A Shocking Threat: The Curse Mark Activates**


	23. The Curse Mark Activates

**Chapter 23: A Shocking Threat: The Curse Mark Activates**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Hey, sorry it took so long for the update, but I just got done with finals. So now I'm totally free to write. And never worry, cause I'll never abandon a story once I start it. So here it is, the much anticipated part 2!

* * *

Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Naruto stood frozen with shock, barely able to focus enough to keep Sakura from dropping to the ground.

"No, the Curse Mark….how is this possible? Orochimaru was dead! It can't be!" she cried, tears running down her face.

Asuka stood tense, her mind racing with thoughts. "So Orochimaru gave Sasuke a curse mark, the Curse Seal of Heaven I see. When Orochimaru died, the Curse Mark must have disappeared. But it resurfaced, which can only mean…"

Sasuke rose from the ground, his body surrounded by an evil purple aura. He was grinning evilly, his eyes reflecting his murderous intent.

"Hehehe…I'm going to kill you now. See what true power is!"

Sasuke ran at incredible speed towards Seta. Seta didn't even have enough time to dodge the attack. Sasuke punched at him, which he blocked with his arms, but Sasuke spun behind him and kicked him in the back. Seta quickly recovered and turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke jumped into the air and charged his arm with Chidori. Then he flew down and smashed Chidori into the ground. Seta, who luckily had managed to dodge the attack, was thrown back by the explosion.

"That Uchiha bastard has gotten significant boosts in power and chakra from that Curse Mark. I can't play around now. I've got to get serious."

Seta charged at Sasuke and flung out his whip, catching Sasuke by the arm. He then pulled Sasuke into the air and towards him, delivering a powerful kick to his stomach. He released his whip as Sasuke was thrown backward into the ridge.

Sasuke picked himself up and grinned wickedly. "Come on. If that's the best you can do then just accept your defeat."

Seta cast a scornful look and sneered. Sasuke just shook his head and made handsigns. Seta raced at him, preparing to attack.

"Fire Style: Flame Prism Formation Jutsu!" Three huge pillars of flame shot out of the ground around Sasuke and shot into the sky. Seta had to quickly stop before he ran into the inferno.

"Is Uchiha nuts? He's going to blow the whole hill up!" muttered Neji.

"The Curse Mark is forcing Sasuke to do things he wouldn't normally do," said Asuka.

Seta stood warily at a distance. He wasn't sure what other tricks Sasuke had up his sleeve, and he wasn't about to take any chances. Sasuke anticipated Seta's defensive stance. Good for him. That gave him enough time to charge up. Sasuke used his hands signs and steadied his hand as blue flickers appeared. His hand then charged with blue electricity as he charged forward at Seta.

"Chidori!"

"Dancing Whip Rotation!"

Sasuke's whip slammed with Seta's Dancing Whip Rotation, shooting off sparks of electricity. The rotation was able to stop the attack and throw Sasuke back, but Seta used an immense amount of chakra to stop it.

"Even with the Curse Mark, you're still not strong enough to stop me, Sasuke. Allow me to demonstrate my ability."

Seta began to concentrate. A small circle of blue chakra appeared around his feet. Then it began to grow brighter and larger. It became so intense that the ground began to vibrate, and the rocks around Seta began to fly into the air.

"Are you ready? Dancing Divination Zone!"

Seta began to thrust his palms outward in rapid succession. When he would thrust his palm up, the chakra from the circle around him would rise up and shoot of in slicing waves. Sasuke tired to dodge, but Seta was too quick. The waves would pass through him, blasting him with surges of chakra. Sasuke barely managed to dodge a few before Seta began to pick up speed. Sasuke hovered in the air, getting sliced up by the many waves. Seta finally jumped into the air and slammed both his palms down.

"Judgment!"

The circle blasted up and outward, sending off a tidalwave of chakra, blasting everything in the area.

Seta picked himself up, breathing heavily. "I've used up almost all my chakra. I hope that did the trick."

The spectators picked themselves up from their spot. All stood wide-eyed and speechless. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen," said Neji in awe. The others nodded.

Asuka smiled. _"And that was just its imperfect form. If he had been using his perfect form, those chakra blasts wouldn't have just passed through him, they would have sliced through him. Even now Seta still doesn't want to hurt him."_

Sasuke stood motionless. Then his Curse Mark's chakra seemed to grow even darker. His hair grew silver and his skin darkened, with hand-like wings sprouting from his back. He staggered upward, grinning more wickedly than ever. Seta stood shocked. _"Impossible! How can he even get up!"_

Naruto shuddered as he remembered. "Sasuke….he's in his second level of the Curse Mark…"

Sasuke began to charge his hand. "Now I will feast on your blood! Cursed Chidori! Flapping One Thousand Birds!"

Sasuke created his warped Chidori, now black with the power of the Curse Mark.

"_There's no way I can stop that. Not after using so much chakra….."_

Sasuke flew after Seta screaming, "Now die!"

Sasuke was inches from Seta when everyone heard: "Curse Sealing Jutsu!"

Sasuke instantly collapsed to the ground, his Chidori fading and his Curse Mark being forcibly drawn into a circle on his neck. Kakashi dropped to the spot and picked Sasuke up.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Kakashi-sensei, thank goodness!" said Sakura relieved.

"What are you all doing outside of Konoha at this hour! You should all be put under house arrest!"

"B-but…we.." Naruto stuttered.

"Never mind that. I need to get Sasuke to the hospital right away. You need to get Seta home and see that he gets rest. Oh, and Seta, I must say I'm very impressed," said Kakashi. Seta nodded in appreciation, too tired to talk.

Asuka and Kiba jumped down and helped Seta. Sakura and Naruto followed Kakashi to the hospital to see if Sasuke was all right.

* * *

"So Sasuke's Curse Mark resurfaced after all?" 

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I used the Curse Sealing Jutsu to put it under control." Kakashi paused before continuing on. "This must mean…you don't think…"

Tsunade lowered her head gravely. "We must assume the worst. Call an emergency meeting of the jonin. And send news to the other village leaders. They need to know."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** What and amazing fight! I impress even myself. And that was just the turning point too! The next few chapters should be interesting since some of them don't take place in Konoha at all. And stay tuned, because I just decided to add a special fight with Gaara. It wasn't in my original plan, but I thought it would fit in nicely. I had so much fun thinking of that one! Well, anyway please R&R and look for an update soon! 

Next chapter: **He's Here**


	24. He's Here

**Chapter 24: He's Here**

That same night Tsunade sent urgent messages out to all the leaders of the shinobi villages. It was the night after that the message arrived at Hidden Sound.

* * *

Kabuto sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He had had a very busy day and the thought of another letter tired him before he even read it. 

"Lord Kabuto, are you going to take it?" said his assistant, still offering the letter.

"Yes, yes." Kabuto snatched the scroll and waved the man away. He opened it and began to read.

_Kabuto,_

_I have urgent news. Sasuke's Curse Mark activated last night._

Kabuto made a mental image of the Curse Mark and when it activated on Sasuke. The sound of the wind outside forced him out of his thoughts.

_This leaves only one distinct possibility._

* * *

Senumura leaned on his spear and yawned. The guard near him, Senkichi, nudged him from his resting position. 

"Wake up, Senumura you bum."

"Eh, what's the point? Since the villages have united, it's not like anything goes on. We have nothing to worry abou-"

Senumura dropped his words when he saw Senkichi point.

"Who…or what is that?"

A figure appeared in the distance, barely lit by the light of the moon. It had long black hair underneath a straw hat that swayed in the breeze. The skin appeared deathly pale in the moonlight. Both men stood at guard as the figure approached the gate.

"Hey, who are you and what is your business?" asked Senumura.

The figure smirked and shook his head. In an instant he leapt into the air and threw off his hat.

"Striking Shadow Snake!"

* * *

Kabuto dropped the letter and shook as he thought about what he had just read. 

"No…no, it can't be. But that means…."

All kinds of nightmarish thoughts crept into Kabuto's head. He snapped out of them as his eyes drifted back to the letter.

* * *

Zaku, Kin, and Dosu (if you read my last story, I brought them back to life cause they were one of my favorite teams. So live with the unrealism! ) sat keeping guard outside of Kabuto's office. Dosu rolled his eyes and tried to find something to occupy his mind besides Zaku and Kin flirting. 

"Aaaagh…..!"

"Hmm?" Dosu looked into the distance to see three guards drop dead. His eyes flashed over to the gates, where countless bodies lay strewn.

Zaku and Kin looked at Dosu, who had cold sweat running down his face.

"Hey, Dosu, what's the matter with you?" asked Zaku.

"We're under attack!" Dosu barely finished before a figure came into view several yards away. The figure smiled, his teeth and blade flashing.

"That sword….is that the Grass Long Sword?"

"Whoever you are, you're going to regret this!" shouted Zaku "Slicing Sound Wave!"

The figure blocked the attack and then jumped into the air. "Striking Shadow Snake!" A snake emerged from his mouth and shot at Zaku. Dosu shoved him out of the way and parried the snake's bite with his sound drill.

The figure leapt back and chuckled. "My my, how impressive. It's just too bad I'll have to kill you."

He tilted his sword, showing the gleaming blood of the many fallen victims that night. "Now, time to die."

He disappeared, and before anyone could react he shoved his sword through Dosu.

Poof! Dosu vanished in a puff of smoke and left a log in his place. Kin wasted no time and threw the senbom in her hands. From behind, Zaku used his Slicing Soundwave to propel them forward. The figure cried out in pain as they forcefully lodged themselves in his body. In a moment though, the figure turned brown and sank to the floor.

"A mud clone?" Dosu gasped. The figure appeared before them and slashed his sword into the ground, blasting them backward. As they struggled to get up, the figure stepped forward and pulled his eyelid down.

"Death Viewing Jutsu!"

Zaku, Dosu, and Kin watched themselves die a gruesome death in the eyes of the figure. When the genjutsu ended, they sat stunned and paralyzed, their eyes glazed over and their breathing hitched. The figure smirked again and chuckled to himself as he passed by the terrified Sound Trio.

* * *

_I am calling a meeting of all the village heads._

_Please make it to Konoha as soon as you can._

_Tsunade_

Kabuto paused a moment to once again gather what he had read. Then he quickly grabbed a backpack and began to throw important documents and such into it. He threw the bag on his back and gave the room one last view before hurrying to the door. As he grabbed the handle and swung the door open, he froze with surprise and stumbled back into the room. The figure seemed to appreciate his fear and sneered.

"Long time, no see, eh, Kabuto?"

"O-Orochimaru…..but you were…."

"Dead? Yes, tragic isn't it. And I had you to thank for it," he said viciously. Kabuto backed away and Orochimaru chuckled before continuing on.

"Oh, but in the end it worked out for the best. Even in victory, you still lost, Kabuto."

"What do you mean? And how are you back? The only way for a dead soul to come back is the Reanimation Jutsu, and only you knew that."

"Hmmm…yes, you must be wondering about that. You see, Kabuto, there is a world of jutsu out there that is inaccessible to mankind. And it was with one of these jutsu that I was brought back to life. They are the Forbidden Jutsu from Beyond the Grave. In particular, it was the Impure World Resurrection (for the purpose of this story, I used the Japanese name for the Reanimation jutsu as a separate jutsu. I couldn't think of another name so there it is)."

"And who would be willing to use a jutsu like that on you?"

"While I was in the Underworld I met someone. He was Shichisto, the Serpent God. He was sealed away in the deepest depths of the Underworld, and could not escape, so he offered me a deal. He would bring me back to the living world if I would do his bidding."

"Hn…not like you to take orders."

"I've never really had to bargain before. In any case, he made good on his word. Now I have recruited seven followers, the Seven Servants of Shichisto, and learned a jutsu, one for reviving an army of dead again and again. With them I shall set things into motion once again, and become the master over all life!"

"And why are you telling me all this?" said Kabuto, trying not to seem as nervous as he was.

"Well, Kabuto, you know me. I only keep people alive if they can fulfill a purpose."

"_You_ need _me_? And here I thought you were going to kill me."

"Don't be too hasty just yet. That can certainly be arranged," said Orochimaru with a wicked gleam of his eyes.

Kabuto shifted his gaze to the floor. Orochimaru took that as a sign of concession and continued. "I assume that Tsunade is requesting your attendance in Konoha, correct? I'm sure you know that attacking a village head on isn't as easy as taking it from the inside."

Kabuto's head snapped up and his eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

Orochimaru smirked and let the question hang before answering. "I think you know what I mean."

Kabuto sat back in his chair stunned at the decision being offered to him. "And if I refuse?"

"I can kill you, no matter where you are. It's your loyalty or your life. But I won't make you decide now. I'll be back for your decision."

Orochimaru laughed and disappeared out the window. Before Kabuto had time to react, there was a knock at the door. He reluctantly went to answer it.

"Kabuto, are you there?"

He answered the door to find Asuma, Kurenai, Kayume, and five other Leaf jonin.

"Yes, I'm here."

"What a relief. We came to escort you to Konoha and we found all _this_," said Asuma, accenting the last words with disgust.

"Well let's just find any survivors and leave this place," said Kurenai. Kabuto walked over to the Sound Trio and released the genjutsu on them. "I'm afraid we're the only ones left," he said sadly.

Kayume spoke up. "I think we need to go now." Kabuto nodded and the twelve took off into the woods.

* * *

As they traveled through the forest, Kabuto felt something in his pocket. He pulled out a note, and read: 

_Sorry, Kabuto, but you'll be traveling alone._

In a second he heard a cry from the front of the group. One of the Leaf jonin fell dead with a kunai in his stomach.

"We're under attack!" shouted Asuma.

A group of strange ninja surrounded the group. They were stooped over and wore bandages like Dosu. They had claws attached to their arms which were their primary weapons.

"Fan out and get them all!" said Asuma. The others nodded and attacked.

One of the ninja jumped for Kurenai and slashed with its claws. Asuma jumped in and blocked the attack with his trench knives.

"Now, Kurenai!"

Kurenai did a handsigns and disappeared. "Tree Bind Death!"

Kurenai's genjutsu caused a tree to sprout up and wrap its limbs around the ninja while Kurenai emerged from the side of the tree and stabbed it in the neck.

Kayume reached a group of them. She created two shadow clones and then said, "Secret Art: Dimension Door Jutsu." A glowing seal appeared them and shot a pillar of light, transporting them to a different dimension.

Asuma jumped down from the trees and kicked two (one with each leg) into the ground. Then he rapidly ran through and slashed the remaining ones on the ground.

The group resassembled, only to find more of the strange ninja.

"What can we do? There are too many of them!" Kurenai asked.

Thinking fast, Kabuto made a handsign and said, "Ninja Art: Nirvana Temple Jutsu!"

Feathers slowly descended into the forest and around the ninja. They began to nod off and finally fell asleep.

"Hurry, let's buy our time and get out of here!" Kabuto said.

"Right, back to Konoha," said Kayume.

The group hurried back in the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

The stranger tilted her hat and squinted at the sun. She hated every moment she was in the Sand Village, oddly enough since that was where she was born. As she walked through the streets of Suna, she kept her head down and quickly headed toward her destination…. 

_The Kazekage's Mansion_.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Ah! Pretty long chapter I think! And well done too! Well now you know the main plot, eh? But things are just getting started. And I can't wait for next chapter. Yes, it's the fight with Gaara! Normally I hate him but this fight is so good that I made an exception. So please R&R and cross your fingers that I get this one out quickly! 

Next chapter: **Attack on the Sand!: The First Strike**


	25. Attack on the Sand!: The First Strike

**Chapter 25: Attack on the Sand!: The First Strike**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I think it came out rather well. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The woman stopped in front of the Kazekage's Mansion and smiled.

"_Well, I'm here now and it's time to get things going."_

She pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb attached. "Kazekage! Come out!"

She threw it at the main entrance, causing an explosion to rock Suna. As the dust settle, she saw someone approaching her from the partly-ruined mansion.

She tossed off her hat and laughed. "Well, I had almost forgotten that your father was dead. I was expecting to see him, and here you come, little Gaara."

Gaara studied her thoughtfully. She had short silver hair (an inch or so above her shoulders), which was a contrast to the heavy purple eyeshadow she wore. She had a gray outfit of longsleeves and miniskirt, with a purple ribbon tied around her waste (like the one Orochimaru wears). She also wore black fingerless gloves and high black boots. She is also in her late late twenties, btw.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here, Shizuku."

"So you remember me, huh?"

"People talked a lot about it when you left almost ten years ago. I particularly remember my father being upset about losing one of his most skilled shinobi."

"Well, I guess I should be flattered. But I'm here on some business."

"You're with Orochimaru, right?"

"Clever boy. Unfortunately, you were first on the list, and I was more than happy to go. With you out of the way and your siblings in Konoha, taking Suna should be easy."

"If you're going to kill someone, then do it. Don't stand there talking about it."

The smile fell from her lips and she trembled momentarily. "Shukaku or not, I'll make you eat those words."

Quick as lightning she threw half a dozen shuriken at Gaara. He just as quickly made a handsign and said, "Sand Wall Jutsu!"

A wall of sand shot up in front of Gaara and blocked the shuriken. Next, he said, "Sand Clone Jutsu!"

A sand clone partly emerged from the wall, holding the shuriken in its hands, which it threw back at Shizuku. She pulled out her two kudachi and knocked them away. Then she ran towards the sand wall, when the sand clone emerged from the wall again and grabbed her by the neck.

"Sand Detonation Jutsu!" The clone exploded and blasted Shizuku with sand which flung her backwards.

She regained her composure and dusted herself off. "So you're going to hide behind that little sand wall huh? Then I'm coming after you!"

She made a handsigns and said, "Cursed Sandstorm Severing!"

The sand around her formed a thin wave and shot forward and sliced through the wall, causing it to collapse. It also cut into Gaara, but he was able to disperse it before it went too deep.

His eyes narrowed as he glared at her. "Aww, I hope I didn't hurt you, little Gaara. After all, I'm only getting warmed up."

She took a step to run at him when she found that she couldn't move.

"Sand Coffin!"

Shizuku found herself being encased in sand. Gaara smirked as he said, "You were saying?"

"Sand Burial!"

"Dust Tornado Jutsu!"

The Sand Coffin blew outward, much to Gaara's astonishment, and he could see Shizuku spinning to form a little brown tornado around herself.

"Surprised? That was my signature jutsu. The next time you see it, it'll be the end of you."

"Like I said before, don't talk about killing, just do it."

She frowned distastefully. This kid could really irk her. She looked at all the sand lying at her feet and smirked slightly.

Gaara saw the smirk and immediately realized that she was going for an attack.

Shizuku kicked the sand up and said, "Sand Shuriken Jutsu!" The sand shuriken flew at Gaara, who quickly (since he could now control Shukaku) morphed his arm to look like one of Shukaku's and blocked the shuriken. He looked around for her when she appeared over him and spin kicked him in the face. As he went spinning and tumbling, he launched his Shukaku arm, grabbed her, and tossed her away. When she tried to rush at him, he just stretched it and punched her away again.

She picked herself up and growled, rubbing the recent bruises on her limbs. She was getting really annoyed with Gaara, which served as an advantage since no one wants to face a PO'd kunoichi.

Shikamaru: Amen to that. Girls, what a pain…

Nightshroud: I agree my lazy as hell friend.

Shizuku: Why you little bastards, I'm gonna kick your as- hey get back here!

Nightshroud: Run, Shika, run! Huh…who thought Shikamaru could run that fast…..Must come from being around Ino and Temari so much…Gaah! proceeds to get strangled by crazed Shizuku

Nice little diversion, huh? Anyway, back to the story…

Gaara's Shukaku arm dispersed into sand and fell off his normal arm. "Hn. I don't know why you bothered wasting my time with this. Go tell Orochimaru that he still can't pick good help."

While Gaara was talking, Shizuku had pulled out a summoning scroll (since she was a weapons specialist). She pretended to wipe her face as she bit her thumb and managed to wipe it across her scroll.

"Now get out of Suna before-"

"Summnoing Jutsu: Poison Needle Hail!"

Shizuku threw out her scroll and began to throw a seemingly limitless amount of poison tipped senbom at Gaara.

"Sand Wall Jutsu!"

The first attack was of senbom was blocked by the sand wall, but he wasn'tt expecting her to attack him from behind with a second wave. The senbom lodged in his shoulder his legs and his arm. He groaned and stumbled back, from pain and from the realization that he was now being slowly poisoned.

She now strode forward confidently, backhanding him and punching him back.

"What's wrong, little Gaara? Is that all? And I was expecting so much more."

Gaara's eyes flashed with anger and he made a handsign before hitting the ground with his palms.

"Cursed Sandstorm Destruction!"

The sand around him rose up and blasted outward like a shockwave, throwing Shizuku back into a wall.

Gaara suddenly winced as he felt the poision taking effect. Shizuku used the opportunity to perform a jutsu.

"Sand Drizzle Jutsu!"

Sand from the air began raining down in the shape of snakes (since sand drizzle allows it to come down in any form, and Shizuku _is_ with Orochimaru). Gaara brought up the sand around him into a half dome, which prevented the sand missiles from hitting him. While he was distracted with that, Shizuku came up from behind and kicked him from behind it.

"How boring," she said simply.

He staggered up and took a deep breath. _"The poison's spreading fast….I don't have much time left…so…I guess it's all or nothing."_

He concentrated all of his chakra and made handsigns. "Wind Style: Infinite Sandstorm Devastation!"

The sand around Gaara gathered up and shot like a blast at Shizuku. The sand blew her backwards, ripping her up (not literally I'm not sick) in the storm. After the storm settled, Shizuku lay battered and breathing with difficulty. Gaara stood on the huge sandhill (as a result of the jutsu) and extended his hand. The sand around Shizuku formed a hand and grabbed her, bringing her up to Gaara.

"I won't let you hurt Suna. Even if I die as a result, I'll stop you now."

He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. She tried frantically to break lose as he strangled her. He heard a snap, and then she turned into sand and poured out of his hand.

"She substituted with a sand clone!"

Suddenly the tables turned. The real Shizuku stood with one hand on Gaara's throat, and the other holding on of her kudachis. She brought the blade up to Gaara's throat and gently brought it across his neck.

"Ah, I'm afraid playtime is over, little Gaara. In the end you were no match for me. I'm afraid you're going to have to die."

She dropped him to his knees and pulled out her other kodachi. She brought the two into an x shape at his neck.

"Now die."

"Wind Sword Jutsu!"

Shizuku backflipped as a gust of wind like a sword passed in front of Gaara. She looked over to see Baki. He spoke through a communicator to what must have been the Suna ANBU.

"I took to long…I failed."

She started to back away when strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"You're not going anywhere," said Baki.

She could hear the ANBU coming closer. She had to think fast. Using her powers if seduction (and yes she was very good at that, earning her the title kunoichi whore from the other six), she turned her body to the side and purred in Baki's ear.

"Come on, handsome, would you be so nice as to let go? Though I don't mind being close to you."

Baki blinked in astonishment. Was she really trying to seduce him?

She kissed him gently on the neck, causing him to lose focus and loosen his grip. She turned fully around and kissed him on the lips. He tried to fight back but found himself melting into her kiss. She pulled away, almost leaving him panting.

"Sorry tiger, but I have to run. Maybe some other time."

She darted away onto a house and over the wall. Baki blinked before hitting himself in the head. Stupid, stupid hormones. Darn, that whore was a good kisser. He cursed himself silently as he grabbed Gaara's weakened form and rushed over to where the other ANBU were.

* * *

"What?! What so you mean you didn't kill him?!"

Shizuku backed away slightly. An angry Orochimaru was not someone you felt safe around.

"I took to long. You said to leave if the Suna ANBU showed up, and they did."

Orochimaru threw the glass he was holding to the ground where it shattered. Shizuku put her head down. When she heard silence, she looked up to see him staring thoughtfully out a window. His back was turned to her, but she could see his shoulders gently moving in a quiet laugh.

"Well, no matter. Proceed with the operation as planned. Do I make myself clear to all of you?"

The six figures nodded silently.

Yes…Konoha, and the rest of the world, would still be his.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** A very good chapter if I must say so myself. And I hope you do too.. Oh and btw I don't plan on adding another couple to the story, I just had to think of a way for her to escape. and with her character that's the first thing that came to mind. The whole kunoichi whore thing is actually an inside joke. I modeled Shizuku after the kunoichi enemies in Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven. They were so annoying and slutty looking that I dubbed them "kunoichi whores." Lol well now ya know! OMG Gaara lost! Huh! Gaara's legendary status has been dashed to pieces. And by a kunoichi whore! -

**Gaara:** I'm gonna kill you right now! No one talks like that about me!

**Shizuku:** What the hell?! How dare you call me that!

**Gaara:** Truce?

**Shizuku:** Truce.

**Nightshroud:** Ah...heh heh...hopeyouenjoyedmakesureyoureviewandlookforthenextchapteraaaah! runs very far away

Next chapter: **Tsunade's Decision: Challenging the Seven Serpents** (yeah I changed their name from Seven Servants of Shichisto to the Seven Serpents of Shichisto, to maintain the snake theme)


	26. Challenging the Seven Serpents

**Chapter 26: Tsunade's Decision: Challenging the Seven Serpents**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Hey, I put this one up rather fast, wouldn't you say? I would also like to thank all my faithful reviewers. I love you guys!Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

News of Gaara's encounter with Shizuku reached Konoha. Rather quickly too, due to the surprisingly abundant amount of gossipers in the village. Baki had told Tsunade himself all the details and had told her that he would attend as a representative in Gaara's place so that the meeting would go ahead as planned. 

"So I used the Wind Sword to get her away from Gaara, and then she took off," Baki explained, conveniently leaving out the part where he was seduced.

Tsunade nodded. "I see. And from what Kabuto has said, she is only one of seven of Orochimaru's followers."

Kabuto affirmed her statement and the room went abuzz with excited murmurs.

"I think it's obvious that something needs to be done about this. I suggest we send teams after each one of these Seven Serpents. We can't afford to sit back and let Orochimaru do as he pleases. We need to take the offensive."

The Tsuchikage raised an eyebrow at her decision. "And what exactly do you suggest?"

"We need to put our forces together and send our strongest shinobi to deal with this threat."

"In case you didn't notice, we have our own problems to deal with. Maybe Konoha can afford to expend ninja, be we can't," snapped the Raikage.

Tsunade looked to Kabuto and Baki. The Sand and Sound were the Leaf's closest allies. Baki shook his head. "Only Gaara has authorization to do that, and he's incapacitated at the moment. That's why I have to call in Kankuro and Temari. As soon as Gaara recovers, we'll be sure to send help."

Kabuto looked even more grim. "Unfortunately, Oto is all but gone. We have no shinobi to send."

Tsunade nodded and sighed. "I guess it's up to Konoha to see this through."

* * *

Kiba, Asuka, Hinata, and Sai sat resting after hard training. Asuma had come to tell Kurenai that the Hokage requested the jonin, and the two had gone off together so they were now alone. 

"Hey, did you guys here about all the stuff going on?" asked Sai.

"I heard my father mention it. It had something to do with Kabuto and Gaara, right?" asked Hinata.

Sai nodded. "Apparently, Orochimaru is back and he's formed a special group called the Seven Serpents of Shichisto. Orochimaru himself almost entirely slaughtered the Sound Village, and one of his subordinates almost killed Gaara."

"_Orochimaru?! He's back?! No, it can't be!"_

Kiba looked and noticed the panicked look in Asuka's eyes. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled. She turned and looked at him, her eyes becoming soft and a smile appearing on her face.

Hinata looked thoughtful. "I'll bet that's what the whole meeting was about," she then said. Sai nodded in agreement.

"Well that's what Asuma-sensei said it would be," said Ino, with her team walking up.

"Oh, hey guys," said Kiba with a grin.

After waiting for more than an hour, Asuma and Kurenai finally showed up again.

"Hey, the Hokage has requested that you all be sent on special missions. Here are your assignments."

Asuma handed them all assignment folders. Kiba looked at his folder and then read out loud.

_Mission: Reconnaissance at Kikyo Castle_

_Details: The enemy has taken a castle in Kikyo Pass. You are to spy out the castle and retrieve any information you can. If you spot any enemy leaders, eliminate them._

Shikamaru looked at him. "Hey, that's my mission too."

"Me too," said Ino.

Choji, Sai, and Hinata both had orders to go to Border Town to maintain order.

"What's your mission, Asuka?" asked Kiba. She looked at her folder.

"I have to go to Port Town with Lee and Kurenai-sensei."

"Are you going somewhere too, Asuma-sensei?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, Gai, Kakashi, and I have to go to Tanzaku Town. Good luck on your missions, though. And you be careful, too," he said, kissing Kurenai.

"Asuma! Not in front of the kids," Kurenai protested.

"Well, you guys better get a good night sleep before tomorrow. See ya all around," said Asuma with a wave.

"Hey, too bad we're not on the same mission, huh?" said Kiba.

Asuka smiled. "It's okay. We'll see each other soon."

"That's a promise," said Kiba giving her a kiss.

* * *

"A mission, huh Kakashi-sensei?" 

"That's right, Naruto. You and Sasuke will be going to the Limestone Caverns on the border of the Land of Earth. Sakura, you and Seta will be going to a temple to the south. Both places are supposed to have some of Orochimaru's subordinates. Well, you leave tomorrow, so good luck."

* * *

"Aww, it is not fair that you guys get such an exciting mission while I am only to stand guard in Port Town!" whined Lee. 

"Lee! Do not tarnish your youth with jealousy!"

"I am sorry, Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee, bawling his eyes out.

Tenten and Neji rolled their eyes and walked away. Tenten opened her folder again and scanned the pages.

_Mission: Sneak through Amagai Castle and eliminate one of Orochimaru's subordinates._

_Details: One of Orochimaru's subordinates, Dr. Kimaira, has taken over an abandoned castle in the Amagai province of the Sea Country and has been manufacturing self-moving puppets called automatons. You are to eliminate him and destroy his production._

"Amagai Castle, huh? You ready, Neji?"

* * *

Seta and Temari stood at the village gate. 

"You have to go back?" asked Seta.

"Yeah, Gaara's been hurt and they need me back home. I'll be back as soon as he's better. You be careful on that mission of yours."

"I will. I'll see you soon, doll." Seta gave her a kiss and waved as she left for the Sand Village.

* * *

Kiba awoke the next morning, hurriedly got dressed, and rushed for the village gate. Shikamaru and Ino were already there waiting for him. 

"All right guys! Kikyo Castle, here we come!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry, rather short chapter, but intro chapters are like that. Anyway, it's going to be a whole lot of action now. I was just wondering if I should make the each mission and the fight with the Seven Serpents as separate chapter, or combine them into one. Meaning do I have the whole Kikyo Castle mission as one chapter and then the fight with one of the Serpents there as another, or should the whole mission and fight be included into one. I guess it depends if you would rather have one long chapter or two shorter ones. Just wondering so let me know in your review. I promise I'll update soon, so R&R! 

Next chapter: **Mission to Kikyo Castle: Uncover the Plot!**


	27. Mission to Kikyo Castle

**Chapter 27: Mission to Kikyo Castle**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** As per Wolf Demon's advice, I have included the boss fight into the chapter. Since no one else even bothered to answer...Anyway I'd like to thank yourmaster, Aeris Leonhart, and Wolf Demon, my faithful reviewers. I love you guys! TT Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

****

"All right! The infiltration of the castle is a success!" whispered Kiba to Shikamaru as they stood crouched on a wall. Shikamaru nodded as the two hopped down and hid behind a wall. They were in some small kind of court yard, with a supply house in the middle and to the right.

"Ino, you got anything?" Shikamaru whispered to her as she came down from the roof of the supply house to them.

"There are two guards over there on the along that porch opposite the supply house, and about four guards past it."

He nodded and whispered the plan to the two.

* * *

The two guards stopped patrolling and started to talk. The one guard must have said something stupid, because the other guard went to smack him on the head when he suddenly found he couldn't move.

"Ninja Art: Mind-Body Disturbance Jutsu!"

The two guards stood immobilized as Kiba jumped out of the shadows and blazed through them with the Fang over Fang.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had jumped down in front of the other four guards and caught them with his shadow.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Sewing Jutsu!"

His shadow came up like many tendrils and stabbed the guards. Kiba and Ino came around the corner as they dropped to the ground.

"Now that wasn't too hard, huh?" said Kiba with a grin.

"_Hmm…no, it wasn't…."_

They pushed aside the (Japanese paper wall thingies) and entered a small room. They peered through the other side to see three men on guard in another courtyard, this one with a large watchtower.

"All right, Ino, do your thing."

"Ninja Art: Covered in Flowers!"

The three looked around to see themselves in a clearing with pink flower petals all around and floating through the air. They were so distracted by the genjutsu that Kiba and Shikamaru were easily able to sneak up and stab them from behind.

Kiba spied some crates by the wall and motioned to the others. They climbed up and made it onto the wall.

"Those towers could prove to be a problem," mused Shikamaru.

"Should we take them out?" asked Kiba.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nah, that would draw too much attention. Let's just try to sneak along the edge close to the towers. There's a chance they might not see us."

The other two nodded and followed his lead. They crept along the edge of the wall, keeping to the shadows until they reached a small window at the end of the wall, leading into some large building. Seeing no other option, the three slipped through and dropped to the floor below.

"Hmm..so we're in some kinda warehouse, right?" asked Kiba as the looked around.

"From the looks of it, I'd say that's a pretty good guess," said Shikamaru.

"Hey, those boxes above us are moving, but I don't see anyone around to operate the controls," Ino said as she stared upward.

"Hmm….something here is fishy…"

He looked up in surprise as a group ninja jumped in front of them.

"_Hired bandits most likely…"_

"Well, it looks like we just walked into an ambush…"

* * *

Asuka sighed and played with her hair. She was bored out of her wits, and was worried sick about Kiba. She couldn't risk losing him.

Kurenai heard that sigh and asked, "What's wrong."

Asuka tried a half-hearted smile and said, "It's just…I'm worried…afraid to lose him."

Kurenai smiled. "Trust me, I know what that's like."

* * *

"I could use some help!" said Ino, finishing one ninja off with firm punch to the jaw.

Shikamaru rushed over and used his multi-Shadow Possession Jutsu to take hold of the rest while Kiba and Akamaru used Double Piercing Fang to finish them off.

Kiba let out a long whistle. "Well, what now?"

"Hmm….I suggest we climb those crates to jump onto the boxes being pulled along the ceiling until we reach that window on the far side.

Kiba and Ino agreed and followed after Shikamaru. He stood at the top waiting for a crate to pass by. When one did, Kiba immediately leaped onto it and let it carry him off towards the window. Shikamaru sighed and waited with Ino for the next one. They followed only a crate or two behind Kiba as they lept from box to box to reach the other end. Shikamaru and Ino were getting ready to jump when a kunai whizzed by, slicing through the rope holding the crate onto the ceiling. The threads began to snap as Shikamaru jumped over to the next one.

"Jump, Ino!"

Ino wavered for a moment as more threads snapped. The cord snapped and the box began to fall. She ran to the edge and leaped. But she was too low already. Just as she felt herself plummeting, Shikamaru's hand grabbed hers and stopped her in mid-fall. He dangled dangerously off the edge as he held on to her desperately.

The ninja by the window pulled out another kunai to finish them off. He aimed for Shikamaru's leg (the only thing holding him on).

"Oh no! Ino, Shikamaru!"

Kiba jumped and kicked the ninja square in the chest and sent him flying into the wall unconscious.

Shikamaru still held on, dangling from the crate.

"Shikamaru, you've got to let go of me."

"I won't let go of you!" he called to her.

Somewhere from within himself he tapped into extra reserves of power and began to pull her up until she could grab the side of the crate and help him back up after pulling herself up (he was, after all, still dangling by his foot).

"Whew, they made it," said Kiba, drawing in a breath of relief.

Shikamaru and Ino joined him by the window, with Shikamaru holding onto Ino almost protectively.

The window led out along another wall until it reached the main section of the castle itself. They quietly slipped in through the window and into the small room. They carefully looked around the corner and saw no one, but heard voices coming from a room at the top of the stairs. They crept up to the top, where Shikamaru laid his ear to the wall (which was to the left of the stairs).

"Are the preparations ready?" asked a female voice.

"Kimaira insists on finishing his automatons before then. Otherwise we're all set."

"Good. Make sure to position your men so that we can enter Wind Gate when the signal is given."

"_Wind Gate….hmm…that's a village to the north of Konoha."_

"So what are we going to do about our little rat problem."

"I'll take care of them. No need for you to get involved."

Suddenly ninja came from around the corner and from out of the room.

"Aww man, we've been outed!"

"What do we do now, Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"They're using this chance to get away! After them!"

They saw the one speaker, how looked like a commander in the castle, emerge from the room and walk down the hall while the ninja blocked the way. But the female speaker did not emerge.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Kiba as he jumped and kicked one of the guards in the head, sending him falling over the edge. Ino did a handstand, grabbed one of the guard's necks with her legs, and tossed him down the stairs. Shikamaru again used the Shadow Sewing Jutsu to stab several of the guards with the shadow tendrils.

"C'mon, they're getting away! Let's go!" shouted Kiba to the other two as he pushed aside the remaining two guards into the walls, who slipped to the floor unconscious.

They ran into the hallway and turned left, then made another left into a small room. They hid behind the wall and saw a guard pacing back and forth in front of another stair case. Ino pulled out a kunai, and with excellent precision, lodged it in a vital spot. As he slumped to the floor dead, the three ran past him and up the stairs.

The stairs led them into a musty old corridor. They walked through silently, on guard in case any enemies appeared. They came to another flight of steps that took them up to yet another old dusty corridor. They finally went up another flight of steps before them made it into a nicely furnished room. The man that they had seen before was there, making preparations to leave. When he saw them, he tried to run, but Kiba tackled him to the floor.

"Spare me! Oh please, don't kill me!"

"Well, you better start talking then. What's this operation you were talking about?" asked Shikamaru.

"Lord Orochimaru has commanded that his undead army be sent to enter Wind Gate, which will have been evacuated after we spray in poison gas. Then the army will enter through Wind Gate, undetected by Konoha, until we are at the gates. Once there, a man on the inside will open the gates for us, and our army will rush in and annihilate the entire village."

"And where's that woman you were talking to?"

"He – uh, she headed for the castle tower."

"All right then. Let's go."

In a flash he had knocked the man out, and the three emerged from the large window at the end of the room onto a balcony-like walkway. They followed this until they came to the castle tower. They climed onto the roof and spotted the woman that they had been following.

First, the castle tower was like a traditional Japanese building. It had a sloping, tile roof on both sides, with a large strip running down the middle. There were two statues of fish on either end, with their eyes and mouth wide open and their tales up in the air.

"Hold it right there," said Shikamaru.

The woman turned to them and smirked. She had long black hair that came into two long ponytails that were held together by red ribbons. She wore a white long sleeved shirt with red embroidering and a red ribbon tied around her waist, a red skirt, very high black boots, and black fingerless gloves. She had beautiful features and captivating eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You're one of the Seven Serpents of Shichisto, aren't you?" asked Shikamaru

"My how clever of you. My name is Kagura. I am Orochimaru's head commander. But it doesn't really matter. Everything you've found out is going to the grave with you."

"I don't think so! You don't know who you're dealing with!" snarled Kiba.

"It seems I could say the same for you. If you did, you wouldn't be challenging me."

"Come on, bring it!" said Ino, who was getting fed up with this obnoxious woman.

Kagura's hands glowed, and two pieces of paper appeared in her hands.

"Then let's begin, shall we?"

She threw one of the papers at Ino. It hit her in the stomach and attached itself to her. It sent off a flash of blue, and she found she couldn't move. The other she tossed at Kiba. It blasted him on contact, sending him crashing to the roof.

"She uses sutra charms. So she's not a ninja, she's a priestess."

Shikamaru ran over to Ino and ripped the sutra off with his kunai. It instantly vanished, and Ino found herself able to move.

"We have to watch out. She's a priestess, and those papers are called sutra charms. She can probably use a vast amount of spells with those," said Shikamaru.

"Heh, I'm not impressed," said Kiba, getting up.

He ran straight at her and lunged.

"Iron Reaver!"

His nails flashed yellow as he slashed at her. She instantly vanished. Then just as quickly she reappeared, knocking him away with a ring of sutras circling her.

"Fool, you think you can stop me?"

He staggered to his feet and growled. Ino joined him and the two nodded. Shikamaru remained behind. He sat down on the spot and began to think.

"The only way to stop her is to prevent her from using those sutras. Hmm…"

Ino made handsigns and said, "Ninja Art: Covered in Flowers!"

Kagura smirked as the flowers began to fall all around her. "Does she really think I'll fall for a genjutsu like this?"

As Ino appeared behind her and slashed with her kunai, Kagura ducked and slammed a sutra into her stomach. Ino gasped in pain as she felt the chakra being pulled from her body.

"Ino!"

Kiba ran up and punched Kagura in the back. She quickly let go of the sutra and moved to the left, elbowing Kiba into the roof.

She turned back to Ino when she heard, "Ninja Art: Shadow Impersonation Jutsu!"

Shikamaru's shadow stretched out and turned into two shadow Shikamaru's. They shot out at Kagura. The first stretched above her and kicked her down while the second came underneath and kicked her upward. Then the two swirled around her into a black tornado and slashed at her from all sides. Once the shadows disappeared, she collapsed to the ground.

"Whew, that's over."

Suddenly Kagura vanished, leaving a sutra in her place.

"So she teleported again, huh? Well she should be easier to track after taking damage from that attack."

She appeared in front of Kiba, kicking him straight in the face. He went flipping backwards, but caught himself in midair and threw a handful of shuriken. Kagura pulled out a sutra and held it in front of her. A strange seal appeared in front of her. The shuriken hit it like a shield, and they clattered to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

"Wha-?"

Kagura saw Shikamaru throw his shadow at her. She quickly jumped to the side and threw a glowing green sutra at him. It him in the chest and knocked him back. He began to cough and breathe irregularly.

"What….was that..?"

"A poison sutra. Now why don't you sit there nice and quiet while I finish off your other friends."

Kiba used handsigns and said, "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Man-Beast Clone!"

Now two Kiba's stood snarling at Kagura. She smiled and tilted her head, as if to say, "Bring it."

The two began to spin and shot at her. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Fang over Fang!"

She dodged the first few attacks, then disappeared and reappeared like before, blasting them with a ring of sutra.

She pulled out another sutra and said, "Wind becoming a binding chain! Wind Sutra!"

The sutra shot a blast of wind that wrapped around Akamaru like tentacles. Then they began to constrict around him, causing him to whimper in pain and bite uselessly at the windy arms.

"Akamaru!" Kiba got up and ran at Kagura slashing at her. She backflipped and threw to sutras at him.

"What the-"

The sutras blew up in front of him, knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Ino had run over to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Are you ok?"

"I've been poisoned. I don't think I'll make it."

"Don't say that! I have some experience as a medic-nin. I may not be as good as Sakura, but I can still help."

"You have to focus on the mission. Nevermind me, look after yourself."

Just at that moment did they hear the explosion and see Kiba get thrown to the ground unconscious. Kagura then turned her sights on them.

Ino tried to focus on Kagura through her tears and said, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Kagura sidestepped her, causing Ino's soul to leave her body. Now that she was helpless for a few minutes before her soul returned, Kagura could easily have said that she had won.

She began to walk over to finish off Ino when Kiba staggered up.

"I won't…let you hurt…MY FRIENDS!"

Kiba ran at her and gave the strongest slash he could manage. "Iron Reaver!"

She put a sutra in front of her, forming her seal shield. Kiba's slash connected with the seal, sending off sparks. Then they began to sink into it.

"What!? Impossible!"

The seal shattered and Kiba's nails slashed through her. She staggered back, coughing blood while clutching her stomach. Then in a puff of smoke, a man stood in her place. He wore the mask of an actor and had on strange and eccentric clothing.

He staggered and fell to the ground. "Hehe, you think you're so great, but…you walked…right into it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Shikamaru.

"I've distracted you long enough. Now…you'll never return to Konoha in time to deliver our plans."

"Wait, so what happened to Kagura?"

"She left long ago. I used my special Transformation Impersonation Jutsu. It allows me to acquire all characteristics of anyone I choose. I stalled you long enough for her to escape and start the attack."

"Why you-!"

The man coughed up more blood and collapsed. Then the small coiled snake tattoo on his neck vanished. Ino had returned to her body and felt his pulse.

"He's dead," she said simply.

Shikamaru suddenly fell back and gasped. "The poison!" said Ino.

She tried her best to use the Antidote Jutsu to remove the poison, but he was still in a weakened state.

"C'mon," said Kiba, putting Shikamaru over his shoulder, "We need to hurry back to Konoha."

"Right," said Ino, picking Akamaru up gingerly.

The two set off as fast as they could towards Konoha.

* * *

"Very good, Hayabasu. You have served your purpose well," said Orochimaru.

"Well, do we proceed as planned?" asked Kagura.

"Yes, but first I need you and Ganda to go to the Fire Temple."

"Of course," she said as a behemoth of a man approached her from behind.

"Very good."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Well, that was certainly one of my longest chapters ever. I'm so proud of myself! So once again I will ask you, the reviwers, a question. Should I make a chapter for Asuka, Lee, and Kurenai dealing with a situation in Port Town, or should I skip on to another main mission? Let me know, k? Please R&R and thanks for reading! 


	28. Coastal Distubances

**Chapter 28: Coastal Disturbances**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Yay! Another chapter! By unanimous vote, I have decided to do Asuka's mission as a chapter. I would like to thank yourmaster, Aeris Leonhart, Wolf-Demon 13, and Mistress Tenten for your reviews. I would like to especially thank Plasmamage for the review. That was the nicest review I ever got. It really made me feel good. I put my all into making my stories good, and it's really nice to know that my work is appreciated. Well, here is the highly requested and anticipated chapter, the Port Town mission.

* * *

A cool breeze blew in from the coast and gently blew Asuka's hair. She looked up to see Lee youthfully practicing one-handed push-ups and Kurenai smelling flowers while daydreaming most likely about Asuma. 

She got up and stretched. Most of the morning had passed and nothing had happened. She didn't mind so much, but Lee seemed to be getting restless.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Asuka said as she began to walk away. Lee ran over and gave his nice guy pose.

"I will accompany you!" he said as his teeth pinged.

Asuka's eye twitched but she shrugged and the two continued to walk.

The two walked silently down the streets until they came to a quiet street near the harbor. They heard voices and Asuka instinctively stopped and hid in the shadow of the building while she listened to their conversation.

"All right, so what's the plan?"

"You take a group over to the mayor's mansion. If we hold the town hostage, Konoha will be distracted long enough for Orochimaru to make a move. I'll take the others and we'll slaughter anyone in the town that we find."

Asuka's eyes widened. "Oh no, we have to tell Kurenai-sensei before it's too late!" whispered Asuka to Lee.

He nodded. "You go to Kurenai-sensei. Tell her to go to the mansion. I'll hold off the others."

She nodded and ran to find Kurenai. Lee stepped out of the shadows and smiled, taking his fighting pose.

"What the- who are you?"

"I am the Leaf Village's handsome devil. My name is Rock Lee!"

"What should we do, sir?"

"This changes nothing. Continue with your orders."

The other group turned and hurried off to the mayor's mansion. The leader, who had purple hair, very pale blue eyes, and a white (guy's) kimono, looked at Lee. Lee felt the air around him turn cold.

"Just who is this? His aura is frightening…"

* * *

Asuka hurried until she saw Kurenai sitting where they had left her. 

"Kurenai-sensei! Orochimaru's men are here. A group of them are heading for the mayor's mansion!"

"Where's Lee?"

"He's holding the others off."

"Go help him. I'll take care of the ones at the mansion."

They both nodded and ran in opposite directions. "I hope Kurenai-sensei will be all right by herself. Hang on till I get there, Lee…"

* * *

Another ninja charged at Lee. 

"Leaf Whirlwind!"

Lee spun and kicked the man's legs from underneath him, sending him flying off to the side.

"Then that just leaves you!" said Lee, getting ready.

"Lee, look out!" Asuka called to him. Two ninjas got up and had their kunai inches from his back.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Song of the Siren!"

Asuka blasted them away with her siren call. They crashed into the wall of a building and collapsed in a heap.

"Thank you for your assistance, Asuka. Now, let us put an end to this menace."

Asuka took a good look at him for the first time. His cold eyes gave her chills. Or was it the air? Everything seemed to get cold. She exhaled and could see her breath.

"What's going on? It feels like the temperature dropped fifty degrees!" she said while shivering.

"I am Jagomaru; I can lower the temperature until the blood freezes in your veins!"

"So he can manipulate ice…I see…"

He started using handsigns and said, "Ice Style: Shards of Winter Jutsu!"

He put his palm in front of his mouth and blew, sending off a storm of ice needles.

Asuka and Lee quickly moved to dodge them as the ice needles embedded themselves into the street and building around them.

"This guy is going to be very tough. We need to be careful."

Lee nodded in agreement. The next second Asuka blinked in shock as Lee ran out and charged straight for Jagomaru.

"Baka…" she sighed.

Jagomaru dodged his kick and blocked his follow up punch.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Lee used his Leaf Hurricane, but Jagomaru jumped above him and said, "Ice Style: Ice Blade Jutsu!" Ice began to cover his hand and grew upward, forming a sword. (Keep in mind this all happened very fast.) He then slashed at Lee, who quickly double-stepped back to avoid the slash.

"Ice Style: Snow Blizzard Jutsu!"

The sky began to snow, slowly, then increasing in speed. Soon, the whole area was in a white-out.

"Lee! Where are you?" Asuka called.

"Ice Style: Ice Prison Jutsu!"

Asuka suddenly saw giant ice spikes shoot up from the ground and surround her, forming a sort of cage.

Jagomaru appeared in front of her, staring coldly at her.

"Lee, help!"

Suddenly she saw Lee emerge from behind Jagomaru and kick him in the head, throwing him to the side. Lee punched the ice with all his might and broke it. Asuka jumped out and said, "Forbidden Jutsu: Chant of Clarity!"

She let out a clear note, and immediately the snow began to disappear and they could see again.

Jagomaru stood emotionless and stared at them.

"I guess he wants us to make the first move," said Asuka to Lee.

"Then let us not disappoint him!" said Lee with a grin.

Lee ran at full speed towards Jagomaru. Jagomaru swung his ice sword at Lee, who slid beneath the sword and into Jagomaru, knocking him off his feet. In a split second he rebounded and kicked Jagomaru (still in mid-air) from behind, throwing him into a nearby wall.

"Wow, way to go, Lee!"

Jagomaru got up silently and began using handsigns.

Asuka quickly used one of her moves. "Forbidden Jutsu: Shriek of Disruption!"

Asuka let off a high-pitched, ear-piercing note. Jagomaru finished his handsigns but nothing happened. Asuka smirked.

"My Shriek of Disruption disrupts your flow of chakra so that you can't use jutsu temporarily."

Jagomaru didn't respond but lunged for Asuka. Lee jumped in and punched at Jagomaru, who went Matrix and then slashed at Lee with his sword. Lee tried to dodge but it slashed across his left arm. Lee jumped back a few steps, clutching his now bleeding arm. He looked up and saw Jagomaru in front of him. Jagomaru stabbed him in the stomach with his sword and then punched him in the face. Lee collapsed to the ground a few feet away.

"Lee!"

Asuka ran over to him and knelt down.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Song Enliven!"

She let out a sweet, gentle note that glowed gold from her mouth. Lee's wounds immediately healed.

"He's still tired tough. I better use another jutsu."

She stood up and said, "Forbidden Jutsu: Song Battle-March!"

She let out a bold, strong note, and in the next instant Lee was on his feet, fully revived.

"Thank you, Asuka!"

He stared down Jagomaru, and making up his mind said, "Gate of Opening: Open!"

He smiled as he felt his new-found strength. He ran at Jagomaru, who slashed at his head. Lee disappeared, leaving Jagomaru completely bewildered. Suddenly he felt Lee's foot smash into his jaw, and he was thrown into the air. Lee appeared behind him with a smile.

"The Dancing Leaf Shadow!"

"Now you will see my true power! Primary Lotus!"

His arm bandages wrapped around Jagomaru, and then he plummeted towards the ground. Jagomaru crashed into the street, while Lee leaped away, unharmed. Lee was panting very hard until he said, "Gate of Rest: Open!"

Lee felt revitalized again, while Jagomaru climbed out of the hole Lee had made, battered and bruised.

Lee knew that if this battle stayed taijutsu, he could win. With that in mind, he ran at Jagomaru again. He was taken by surprise, though, when he was inches from Jagomaru when he said, "Ice Style: Shards of Winter Jutsu!"

Lee was blown back as he was slashed by hundreds of ice needles. He leaped at Lee and slashed down at him.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Bellow of the Siren!"

Jagomaru was blown back by Asuka's sound wave. Then he felt himself knocked forward, then to the side. He was being battered from all sides by sound waves all around him. The final blast knocked him away, but he just barely managed to land on his feet. Lee staggered up and did the Dynamic Entry. He kicked Jagomaru in the stomach and slammed him into a wall.

Jagomaru staggered out of the wall and panted. Then he straightened himself out and began using handsigns. Asuka could immediately feel the temperature drop even more than before.

"Ice Style: Ice Dragon Avalanche Jutsu!"

The water from the harbor rose up into a giant wave, then froze into solid ice. Then it broke apart into ice dragons that flew at Asuka and Lee.

"We'll be killed!" said Lee.

Asuka concentrated and said, "Forbidden Jutsu: Song of Enchanted Flames!"

She rose into the air, with a red sound wave coming out of her mouth. Suddenly fire balls began raining down from the sky. They crashed through the ice dragons and destroyed them. Jagomaru trembled with anger, then rushed at Lee.

"Ice Style: One Thousand Needles of Death!"

"Gates of Life, Pain, and Closing: Open!"

Lee's chakra blazed and he began to glow. Then he flew at Jagomaru, hitting him into the air. Jagomaru lost control and the ice needles disappeared. Lee then appeared above Jagomaru and hit him downward. He sent his bandage to wrap around Jagomaru's waist, then pulled him back up and punched him in the stomach with all his might.

"Hidden Lotus!"

Jagomaru flew into the ground, creating a huge crater on the street. Asuka ran over to Lee, who instantly collapsed. The coiled snake tattoo mark on Jagomaru's neck disappeared, and the temperature returned to normal.

"Asuka! Lee!"

"Kurenai-sensei!"

Kurenai ran over to them. "What happened here?"

We, well mostly Lee, defeated Jagomaru, one of the Seven Serpents of Shichisto. Oh, what about the men going to the mansion?"

"Don't worry. I took care of them. We'd better hurry and get Lee back to the village."

"Right."

* * *

"So, Jagomaru has been defeated as well? Hehehe…well no matter. They won't stop my plan." 

"Jagomaru was defeated? And I always thought he was really strong. Guess I was wrong."

"I don't think it's your place to talk, Shizuku," snapped Orochimaru "Last I checked, you failed to kill Gaara."

Shizuku put her head down. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

"Are Kimaira's automations ready?"

"Yes, sir, he should be bringing them tomorrow."

"Excellent."

* * *

Neji and Tenten quietly stole through the wet streets. The rain was falling heavily, and was making it difficult to see. 

"Are we almost there, Neji?"

He nodded. "The castle is up ahead."

They leaped silently onto the roof of a building and ran to the edge. Neji watched the gate, and sensing no one nearby, jumped down. Tenten followed him, and the two silently slipped in through the doors.

* * *

**Nightshroud:** I hope you were all satisfied with the fight! I put a lot off Lee (as per Plasmamage's request) in the fight and introduced a lot of Asuka's jutsu. I decided to put a little section here describing Asuka's jutsu better so that you can be more familiar with them. 

Song of the Siren: Asuka's most used jutsu. Blasts foes away with a powerful sound wave.

Bellow of the Siren: A more powerful version of the Song of the Siren. Blasts the target away, and then produces a pinball effect by blasting them with sound waves from different directions.

Cry of Rage: More than triples Asuka's strength and chakra levels.

Chant of Clarity: Dispells all genjutsu and visual jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu, for example) in the area.

Song Enliven: Heals all non-fatal injuries in a person.

Song Battle-March: Restores a person's stamina and chakra.

Shriek of Disruption: Disrupts the flow of chakra in a person so that they can't use jutsu. The length of the effect depends on how strong the target is.

Cry of Despair: Allows a person to see what they fear most. Asuka has to maintain the note for the genjutsu to last.

Song of Enchanted Flames: Causes extremely powerful fire to descend from the sky.

There are a few more, so keep an eye out for them! And to Mistress Tenten, I totally agree with you about Sakura. I really like her and I don't know why everyone likes to bash her. But that's why I put her on a mission in this story, and a very important one too...

Next chapter: **Automaton Assault: Infiltrating Amagai Castle!**


	29. Infiltrating Amagai Castle

**Chapter 29: Automaton Attack: Infiltrating Amagai Castle**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Another chapter! Yaay! This was my least inspired chapter, and it ended up being my longest yet. Go figure. Anyway, I just opened up my new forum for talking or asking questions about my stories/oneshots. Make sure you drop by!

* * *

Neji and Tenten quietly slipped through the door and looked around them. They were in a large foyer, with large gears coming out of the floors. It looked like someone had merged the castle with a factory. 

"What a crack pot that Kimaira must be," Tenten mused.

Neji nodded and the two slipped from the foyer and into the hallway. Neji suddenly grabbed Tenten and jerked her back behind the wall. Tenten knew enough not to say anything, since Neji always had a good reason for things like this. She peered around the corner and saw some inhuman shape moving about. Upon closer inspection, she could see that it was a ninja puppet. But there was no one controlling it.

"Neji, how-"

But Neji already knew what was on her mind. "Byakugan!"

His eyes searched up and down the puppet. He could see thin tubes of almost invisible plastic with chakra flowing through them connected to a container in its center full of chakra.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and looked at Tenten. "The puppets have artificial chakra circulatory systems. They have a main core that pumps chakra throughout small tubes to every part of their bodies. So that's what an automaton is."

"That Kimaira must be a genius."

"It would appear so…"

Neji suddenly ran out when the puppet turned around and slammed his palm into its torso. He sent a burst of chakra through the core that caused it to burst. The puppet instantly collapsed to the ground.

"So it appears that if their chakra systems are destroyed, they can no longer function on their own."

Tenten ran out to join him. "Which way now?"

He looked to his left, but the passage was blocked by a heavy iron door.

"I could blow it open with a paper bomb," suggested Tenten.

Neji shook his head. "That would cause unwanted attention."

He looked to his right and his gaze drifted to the ceiling where he noticed a crawlspace in the wall.

"We'll have to go through there," he said, motioning to it.

Tenten nodded and followed him. They crawled through until and followed the passage. It took them left then right, then right again. They kept going until they saw an opening. Neji and Tenten knelt around the whole and saw an automaton keeping guard in a hallway.

Tenten dropped on its shoulders and snapped its head off. Then Neji sent of burst of chakra through its core and made it explode. The automaton dropped lifelessly. Neji motioned and they ran into the next room, which followed into another hallway. They saw a doorway leading into a small room. As Neji started to walk forward, Tenten looked up and her eyes widened.

"Neji, move!" she said as she pushed him through the doorway. A second later, spears dropped from the doorframe and speared the ground.

Tenten wiped her forehead and sighed with relief. But that relief was short-lived. When she looked up, she saw an automaton rush into the room.

(BTW, since the puppets don't have real eyes, they have sensors that detect chakra)

When it saw Neji and Tenten, it pulled its arms back to reveal two poison tipped blades. It shot forward at Neji (since he was in the room).

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!"

The automaton's blades were blocked by the Rotation, and it was thrown against the wall. Neji then hit its core and burst it.

"Neji, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yes. T-thank you, Tenten. For…saving me."

She smiled at him and gave him a playful nudge forward. "C'mon, we gotta keep moving."

He nodded and the two hurried from the room. They entered a dark hallway with stairs leading up. They followed them up until they reached the second level. This one looked more like a castle than a factory. They passed through the hall until they reached a dead-end room. Once they entered it, the door shut behind them.

"It's a trap!" said Neji.

Suddenly poison smoke bombs were thrown into the room.

"We've have to find a way out!" said Tenten desperately.

She looked up and saw another crawlspace in the ceiling. "Up that way!"

They charged chakra into their feet and quickly climbed the wall into the passage. It dropped them into another hallway, with stairs leading up again. They came into the hallway and spotted another automaton. To avoid unnecessary confrontation, they took a climbed some boxes to their right and found a room. Tenten walked forward, and suddenly felt the floor collapse beneath her. She grabbed onto the side as the floor panel fell onto the ground below, triggering a trap that blew up the flooring.

"_If I fall, I'm as good as done…"_

"Tenten, take my hand!

Neji grabbed her and pulled her up. She sat there, trying to regain her breath.

"It appears that this whole castle is booby trapped. We're going to have to be more careful."

"Hey, I hear something…"

They looked through where that part of the floor used to be and saw two automatons inspecting the trap.

"They're going to figure it out. We have to get out of here," Neji said.

They left the room through the other side that led them back into the hallway again. They looked around the corner and saw no puppets. The area was open, and the cold night air was refreshing. The area was like a bridge connecting the two parts of the castle. It had red wood railings and a red roof. Tenten walked over to the rail and rested her head on her arms.

"The night is beautiful," she said, almost in a whisper.

Neji didn't reply, but walked over next to her.

"I wonder if…I'll get to see another night like this."

"Tenten, don't speak that way…I won't let anyone hurt you."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks, Neji," she said, giving him a hug.

Even though they were going out, any affection she showed him still made him blush. It was so hard to maintain his aloof attitude around her. Darn Tenten's sweetness…

"Neji? Neji?"

"Huh?" Neji said, broken out of his thoughts.

"C'mon, we have to hurry."

Neji followed after her, mumbling, "You're the one who made a pit stop."

"I heard that!"

* * *

"So, I have some intruders. I can't wait to…play with them. Hehehe….."

* * *

They climbed another flight of stairs that took them to a dingy hall. 

"Neji, look!"

He turned to see prison-like cells on both sides, with automatons in them. Neji could see that they didn't have any chakra flowing through them.

"So this must be where he's storing his automaton army," said Tenten.

"Then he must be close," said Neji. They continued through the hallway, and found a long flight of stairs leading up to a large room. The left and right side of the room were open, with wooden rails on both sides. On the far side was an ornate wall with a strange, closet-like box.

"So, have you come to fight me?" asked a creepy, high-pitched voice.

They could see a face emerge from the shadows. He had red hair, glasses, and a wicked grin.

"All right, crack-pot, we're hear to stop you!" said Tenten.

He frowned and his eyes flashed. "You will refer to me as Dr. Kimaira! I think I'll play with you a bit. Mokuton! Mokujin!"

Two automatons emerged from the shadows. They had blank faces, and were rather simple, with two arms, two legs, and a torso.

"I'm not impressed," said Neji.

"No? But you will be."

Mokuton stood in front of Neji, and Mokujin faced against Tenten. Neji went into Gentle Fist stance and Tenten pulled out two kunai.

"Puppet: Skill Acquisition!"

Mokuton and Mokujin glowed for a moment. Then Mokuton went into the Gentle Fist stance and Mokujin's hands turned into two kunai.

Neji's eyes widened with surprise. "What? Impossible! How could this puppet know the Gentle Fist Style?!"

"Hehe…so you _are_ impressed now. Mokuton and Mokujin are special automatons that can acquire an opponent's skills just by looking at them. Now, Mokuton, Mokujin, attack!"

Mokujin lunged at Tenten, who blocked its kunai with her own. She heard a sound and looked down to see a poison-tipped blade emerge from its torso and try to stab her. She jumped back and threw a shuriken at it.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The shuriken multiplied until there were a hundred of them. They all flew at Mokujin, who made the same handsigns and used its own Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu to knock Tenten's out of the air. Then it shot forward at her, spitting poison needles out of its mouth. Tenten kicked off the wall and jumped over them. Then she used a move she'd been wanting to use ever since she saw her hero Tsunade use it.

"Super Heel Drop!"

She swung her leg down and connected her heel with the puppet's head, crashing the automaton into the ground.

'Yeah!"

Suddenly the puppet emerged from the ground and slashed at her. She moved aside so that the blade slashed at her side. She gripped her wound and clenched her teeth. The puppet turned around at shot at her again. She carefully gauged her distance, and then caught its shoulders as it passed. She flipped over it and threw a kunai at its back. It stuck in its torso, but nothing happened.

"Wait for it….."

The puppet turned and pulled up its arms to shoot poison smoke bombs, when it suddenly exploded.

"All right!"

* * *

Meanwhile Neji had been fighting Mokuton. They were constantly hitting back and forth, sending off bursts of chakra. Neji realized though, that without the Byakugan, the Gentle Fist Style was next to worthless for it. It was just hitting about randomly, hoping to hit something. Neji suddenly gasped as he saw Mokuton hit his side. 

"He got a chakra point!"

Neji quickly stepped back and then shot his palm at the automaton's core. Sensing his intention, the puppet blocked the attack with his arm.

"Darn it…well at least I damaged his chakra tube in the right arm."

Neji decided to quickly follow up the attack. As he did, Mokuton began to spin.

"No, that's…the Rotation!"

Neji slammed into the Rotation. It grinded into him before he was thrown away into the wall. He fell to the ground, winded.

The puppet charged at him to finish him off.

"It's now or never!"

As the puppet thrust its hand out Neji leaped forward and slammed his palm into its torso. He blasted a huge wave of chakra. The core shattered in a small explosion, and the puppet collapsed next to him.

Tenten ran over and helped him up. Neji could see Kimaira's face contort with rage.

"Still not impressed," Neji said smugly.

Kimaira's face changed from an angry frown into a crazed smile.

"Hehe…do you think you are prepared to fight me?" he challenged as he emerged from the shadows.

Neji probably would have said yes in a heartbeat, until he saw Kimaira emerge. Tenten cringed and backed away.

Kimaira had a giant puppet looming over his head. It had a monstrous face and giant arms. Its torso was attached to Kimaira's back with various tubes running in and out of it.

"You're a monster!" said Tenten.

"Hahaha!!! Mahime, it's time to play!"

Neji and Tenten watched with disgust, and yet interest. As Kimaira lifted his hand, then puppet raised its.

"Look out, Tenten. It's getting ready to attack!"

Kimaira/Mahime slammed its hand to the ground, causing the floorboards to splinter up from the force. The two chunin dodged out of the way as the shockwave traveled across the floor.

"Puppet: Manji Shot!"

Mahime shot a dozen poison smoke bombs across the room. They only let off a small amount of gas, and fortunately the wind blew away what was there.

Neji ran in from the side and was about to attack when Mahime backhanded him. Then Kimaira said, "Puppet: Dark Paralysis!"

The puppet's mouth shot out chakra strings that wrapped around Neji and bound him to the wall.

"Neji!"

"Never mind me. Watch out for the puppet."

Mahime swung its arm at Tenten, who had just enough time to duck. She didn't realize that it was coming around, and it hit her the second time, throwing her across the room.

Now Kimaira turned his attention towards Neji. It produced poison-tipped blades from its arms and prepared to stab Neji.

Kimaira suddenly jumped back as a paper bomb blew up next to where he had been. Now he turned back towards Tenten. She had produced two scrolls and unwound them. They turned into two white dragons that spiraled around and shot up into the air. Tenten jumped through the middle as they turned back into scrolls.

"Rising Twin Dragons!"

She began to summon various weapons from the scroll and hurl them with deadly precision at Kimaira. He shielded his vital spots with Mahime's large arms, but his legs were still hit with the weapons.

"You wench! I'll make you pay!"

Tenten still wasn't finished yet. "Rising Twin Dragons Surge!"

The scrolls turned back into dragons, which circled around Tenten (still in the air) and then shot at Mahime. They crashed into it, blasting it back into the wall.

Tenten quickly ran over to Neji and cut his strings. Mahime slowly got up and they heard, "Puppet: Poison Needle Rain!"

Mahime spit a dozen poison senbom out of its mouth. Neji and Tenten dived out of the way, only to have Mahime's arm come crashing down on them.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!"

Neji caught Mahime's attack with his Rotation, and then threw him back. Before Kimaira could react, Neji was in front of him.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!"

Neji hit sixty four of Kimaira's chakra points, closing them off.

"Eight Trigrams 128 Palms!"

Neji continued to rain blows on Kimaira, who could only scream in pain.

"Eight Trigrams 360 Palms!"

Neji closed all 360 chakra points on Kimaira, instantly killing him with the last blow.

Neji breathed heavily as Tenten ran up to his side. "Wow, Neji, you weren't taking any chances."

Tenten suddenly tensed. "Tenten, what is it?"

He looked up to see Mahime's head roll over to face them, and then it opened its mouth. A small tube emerged, and a black smoke began to pour out of it.

"One breath of that and were dead!" said Tenten.

Neji grabbed her arm and the two raced out as poison gas began to fill the castle.

* * *

"Do you have the explosives?" asked Neji. 

"Yeah, right here," said Tenten as she rigged them up next to the automaton storage area.

Tenten wiped the sweat from her forehead. "All right, let's get out of here."

* * *

The two emerged from the castle as the upper floors burst into flames. They could see the poison gas drift into the sky and dissipate. 

"That was too close," said Tenten.

"C'mon, we have to get back to Konoha," said Neji.

* * *

"Kimaira's gone too. I seem to be running out of useful servants. That fool Tsunade, she thinks that sending these brats to kill my servants is going to stop me. Hahahaha!" 

"Well, with Kimaira gone, I guess we don't have to wait for him to finish his automatons," said Shizuku.

"Hmm…yes, you're right. As soon as we hear back from Kagura and Ganda, we will begin the invasion."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke crept up to the small opening in the tunnel. Naruto almost slipped on the wet rock. 

"What now, Sasuke?"

"The Limestone Caverns…we're here."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Well, I hope you liked! BTW I should not two things. One, now that he has been revived, Orochimaru can use his arms again. Two, yeah I know Mokuton is the name for the First Hokage's special jutsu. So don't mention it in your review. All right R&R, and look for the next update soon! 

Next chapter: **Journey to the Limestone Caverns: Tatsumi's Four Element Assault**


	30. Tatsumi's Four Elements Assault

**Chapter 30: The Limestone Caverns: Tatsumi's Four Elements Assault**

Sasuke crouched by the small opening in the tunnel. He looked down and estimated that they were thirty feet up. There was a watch tower about fifteen feet away, and he could see one of Orochimaru's ninja keeping watch. He pulled out a kunai and quickly threw it. The kunai found its mark in the ninja's neck, and he slumped to the ground dead. Sasuke leaped from the opening and landed quietly on the tower. Naruto followed after him, and the two looked at their surroundings.

They were in a small canyon of some sort. The tower they were on was in the middle of a shallow lake, which covered most of the canyon. There was a small sliver of rocky shore towards the side from where they had jumped. To the left were a couple of torches and the dim opening to the caverns.

Sasuke pointed and Naruto nodded. They quietly jumped and landed on the rocky shore. They stole along until they reached the entrance. Seeing no one around, they walked cautiously in. They took a right and found a bunch of overturned carts and discarded tools.

"Something happened here," said Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Naruto, slightly creeped out.

Sasuke turned and followed the tunnel out into a more open cavern. There were rails above them were carts would have traveled. As they passed through, Naruto felt a strange presence.

"Sasuke, I think there's something-"

Suddenly something swiped at Naruto and knocked him off his feet. It turned around and regarded them silently. Sasuke took its features in. Its arms and face wrapped in bandages, sharp claws for weapons, and a stooped posture.

"_Those are the same ninja that Kayume said they encountered when they rescued Kabuto. Darn it, how did I not sense them coming!"_

Another one leaped from the railings and lashed out at Sasuke. Naruto leaped and kicked it out of the way.

"Hehe, you can thank me later, Sasuke!"

"Idiot…."

The two turned to face the enemy as more of the undead ninja appeared. They were surrounded by about ten of them.

"Let's kick butt!" shouted Naruto, and the two lunged for their enemies.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sasuke shot a group of small fireballs that blasted into the ninja. Three ninja fell down and disappeared. Two more rushed at him.

"Chidori!"

He rushed at them and slashed through both of them. They collapsed and instantly vanished.

Meanwhile, Naruto created four shadow clones, each with their own Rasengan. They each slammed the Rasengan into one of the undead ninja. They collapsed to the ground and vanished. One remained standing, wavering as if he was about to collapse.

"Tell us who you are, or you're going to find yourself in a world of pain!" shouted Naruto.

The ninja watched him emotionlessly. "We feel no pain…we just…return to the ground. Now we can rest."

With that, he fell backwards, and disappeared into the ground.

"What the- what ARE they??" said Naruto in shock.

Sasuke frowned. This certainly was an unfortunate turn of events.

He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him forward. They found a fork in the tunnel. After much debate, they took the right tunnel. They came to a dead end, but there was a hole in the ground. They crouched and peered down. There seemed to be a large cavern below them, more brightly lighted than the other parts of the caverns they had been through. Sasuke nodded and the two dropped silently and hid behind a stalagmite. They could see two undead ninja keeping guard. Naruto pulled two shuriken out of his pocket and threw them at the ninja. Sasuke frowned as the two shuriken whizzed past them.

"If that was all you were gonna do, you could have at least hit them," said Sasuke.

Naruto grinned but didn't say anything. Sasuke looked to see the two shuriken transform into clones, who pulled out two kunai each and slit the ninja's throats.

"You were saying?" said Naruto with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and the two rushed down the tunnel at the end of the cavern. They stopped in their tracks. They had reached a dead end. The only way to go on was a small opening near the floor. Sasuke lay down and wiggled his way through. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, until he realized he was going to have to do the same thing. He sighed and squeezed his way through. Sasuke poked his head once the small passage reached its end. They were in a dimly lit passage. Sasuke figured that it probably wasn't used much.

"_We must be getting deep into the caverns,"_ he thought.

Naruto came out gasping. He was probably going to have claustrophobia after this.

"Come on, loser," said Sasuke as he rushed down the passage. Naruto frowned and ran after him.

Sasuke stopped short when he realized that the passage ended a good two hundred feet above the floor.

"Now what?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke looked annoyed. "What else? We have to go back."

Naruto gave one thought to that tight space and shook his head. "Nope. I have an idea."

"What idea?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

* * *

Sasuke moved unsteadily down the ladder. "This is definitely not my preferred method," mumbled Sasuke out loud.

"What, you don't like my Shadow Clone Ladder?" said Naruto from below.

"Yeah!" said the clones in unison. Sasuke looked at all the Naruto's holding onto each other's ankles.

"I sure hope they don't let go," said Sasuke miserably.

"I'll tell them to if you don't hurry up," complained Naruto, already at the bottom.

Sasuke reached the bottom as the shadow clones poofed away.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" asked Naruto with a grin and a chuckle.

Sasuke looked unamused. "Hn. Let's just hope we don't have to get out of here the same way."

Sasuke looked about the giant cavern. As far as he could see, there was a huge, yawning black pit to their left. In front of them was a crudely shaped hallway in the rock. They quietly stole along and peered around the other side. Seeing no one, they walked quietly until they found another hallway.

Sasuke motioned to the left and they moved out. They turned left again and Naruto let out an "Ouch" as he rammed into something.

"What in- uh oh…"

The undead ninja looked at him and slashed with his claws. Sasuke blocked it with a kunai and kicked it in the face. It stumbled backward until Sasuke appeared in front of it and kicked it in midair, smashing its head into the wall. It collapsed to the ground and vanished.

Naruto looked up as Sasuke smiled. "Now we're even," he said. Naruto nodded with a smile and the two raced up the passage. They found a room with a bunch of crates. Sasuke noticed the part of the wall was missing. He looked and saw a similar room below. He dropped down with Naruto close behind. A ninja walked into the room, and in a flash Sasuke had brought it down and sliced its neck. They followed the passage until they found themselves in a watery cavern. There were wooden floorboards, providing a sort of walkway for them. They stole along quietly to avoid any more undead ninja. Naruto was looking around when he suddenly walked into something. _Again._

"Huh? What now?" he said as he rubbed his nose.

Sasuke looked at it. It was some sort of wooden beam. He looked up to see a walkway above them.

"Hmm looks like your clumsiness actually helped us."

"Hehe thanks I- wait…hey!"

Sasuke just shook his head as he jumped up and grabbed the edge, hauling himself up. There was a passage leading down a dark passage. He ran down it with Naruto close behind. They came out into a wide cavern. The rocks formed a natural walkway around the small, shallow lake in the middle.

Then they noticed it. Someone was there. He sensed them and turned to look at them. He wore blue ninja wear (what the ninja wear underneath there vests) with a black vest. Over his face he wore a frightening mask with the visage of a demon. It was deathly white, with black vacant eyes and large upper and lower fangs that crossed and formed a sort of x shape.

"Who are you, creep?" asked Naruto.

The man seemed amused by Naruto's outburst. "I am Tatsumi, one of the Seven Serpents of Shichisto."

"What exactly are you up to here?"

"We are conducting experiments, converting humans into undead slaves."

"You monster!" shouted Naruto.

Tatsumi crossed his arms. "I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you."

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to make you pay!"

Tatsumi shook his head. "You fool…you think you stand a chance against me? So be it."

He made a single handsign and said, "Ninja Weapons Mastery: Four Swords Element Assault!"

For the first time Sasuke noticed that Tatsumi had four sheaths tied to his waste. As soon as he used the jutsu, the swords came out of the sheaths on their own and hovered around Tatsumi. One was a dull earthen color, one blue tinted, one fiery red, and the other a white that was almost clear. He grabbed the brownish one and stabbed it into the ground. Then he made some handsigns while holding onto the hilt.

"Earth Style: Earth Binding Jutsu!"

The wall behind the two quaked and in a second the wall had surrounded Sasuke, leaving only his head visible.

"Sasuke!"

"Now to finish it!" said Tatsumi. With a simple movement of his finger, the red sword flew at Sasuke. It lit up as fire surrounded it. Sasuke struggled to get free, but it was useless. Naruto suddenly jumped in the way and blocked the sword with his kunai, flinging it with the kunai, which he quickly had to disguard since the heat of the sword had made it melt. The sword clattered on the stone. Then it suddenly flew into the air and hovered around Tatsumi once more.

"I'll give you points for guts, but that won't save you."

Naruto grinned. "Just you wait, I'm gonna destroy you! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The cavern was soon filled with Naruto's shadow clones. They stood on the rocks above the lake, forming a circle around Tatsumi. Each pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb attached and threw it at Tatsumi.

"You think you can stop me with that? Wind Style: Wind Reaper Jutsu!"

Tatsumi's wind sword floated into the air and began to spin rapidly. It sent off slicing wind arcs that cut through the kunai and the clones. Tatsumi was about to taunt Naruto when he saw that it was all a distraction. Naruto was grinding his Rasengan into the wall to free Sasuke. Naruto quickly jumped back as Tatsumi's earth sword grazed his side. Tatsumi then stuck his water sword into the ground and used handsigns.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A water dragon shot up from the lake and flew at Naruto. Naruto barely had enough time to move as the dragon crashed into the wall, tossing Naruto to the floor in a daze.

Tatsumi chuckled and motioned his fire sword at Naruto. He didn't notice that Sasuke had worked himself free.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Sasuke jumped around the edge, shooting off large fireballs at Tatsumi. Tatsumi turned his attention away from Naruto, and since his water sword was already in the ground, he used handsigns and said, "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!"

The water around him rose up and surrounded him. The fireballs collided with the water, sending off steam. When it cleared, Tatsumi stood unharmed in the middle of the lake.

"You'd think between the two of you that you'd actually be able to land a hit."

"Then try this for size!"

Naruto jumped and thrust his Rasengan at Tatsumi. Tatsumi quickly used moved his wind sword in front of Naruto. The sword glowed white and the Rasengan grew smaller until it vanished.

"What the heck? What did you do?!" demanded Naruto.

"I used my wind sword to absorb your Rasengan, since it uses wind based chakra. Huh?"

He turned to see Sasuke rush at him. He stabbed his earth sword down and made handsigns.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb Jutsu!"

The muddy head of a dragon reared up from the ground. It began shooting off mud balls at Sasuke. Then he used the fire sword to unleash a wave of fire that set the mud balls on fire. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and successfully dodged all the attacks.

While Sasuke was distracted, Tatsumi had already started using more handsigns. "Earth Style: Mud Trap Jutsu!"

When Sasuke stepped back, he felt his foot submerge in mud. Soon the mud sprang up and surrounded him.

"Not again!"

"I will bury you!"

Tatsumi began to constrict the mud around him. Sasuke felt he couldn't breathe. His lungs were being constricted and his limbs crushed.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto slammed his Rasengan into Tatsumi, grinding the chakra ball into him. The Rasengan blasted him backward into the wall, releasing Sasuke.

Tatsumi emerged from the rubble, quaking with anger. He motioned to his swords and they all planted themselves into the ground. He made a single handsigns and said, "Four Elements Dragon Massacre!"

Each sword glowed and released a dragon, one of earth, one of fire, one of wind, and one of water. They all roared and shot at Naruto. Naruto didn't have time to defend himself. It was all over.

* * *

Drip. Drip.

"_This place. The water, the cage, those eyes…"_

Red eyes suddenly appeared, and the Nine Tailed Fox's fearsome face came into view.

"If that foolish little snake Shichisto thinks his follower can defeat me, I'll show him."

The red chakra slowly seeped out…

* * *

Suddenly Naruto was enveloped in a blanket of red chakra. As the four dragons reached him, four fox tails emerged from behind him and snatched each of the dragons in their powerful hold. Then suddenly all of the dragons exploded, shaking the cavern with a powerful shockwave.

Tatsumi stood in amazement. "So, the Nine Tailed Fox, eh?"

Suddenly he saw Sasuke rush at him. His hand was charged with lightening, as he shouted, "Chidori!"

Tatsumi raised his four swords in front of him as defense. The Chidori slammed into the blades. They seemed like they would hold, but then…

"No, it can't be!"

The blades snapped under the force of the attack, and the Chidori slammed into Tatsumi. He was forced back, until he realized he was falling.

"You fool! You're insane!"

"Either way, you're finished!"

Sasuke knocked Tatsumi down into the water. The lighting coming off Chidori traveled into the water. Naruto, on the edge of the rocks, winced as he heard a horrified scream and saw the water light up in a blaze.

Sasuke landed next to him, panting for breath. He turned to give one look at Tatsumi, now smoking and charred black. Then he turned away and nudged Naruto.

"Let's get out of here."

Suddenly the ground lurched and they were thrown down.

"The caverns…they're collapsing!" said Naruto. Sasuke quickly grabbed him and they ran from the room. They dropped down into the watery room below and quickly hurried along the wooden planks. They were about to reach the doorway when they heard a deafening crash, and a giant pile of rocks dropped in front of the doorway.

"Now what? We're trapped!" said Naruto in despair.

"Not quite."

Naruto looked around. Then his face lit up. "Kayume! Is that you?"

She nodded. "I didn't have a mission, so I followed you guys here, just in case you needed help."

Naruto ran up and hugged her while bawling his eyes out. Sasuke just smiled and said a quick "thanks." Kayume patted Naruto's head and smiled.

"Now let's get out of here."

She made handsigns and then put a hand on each of them. "Ninja Art: Teleportation Jutsu!"

The three vanished as the cavern crumbled.

* * *

"Is this the place, Seta?" asked Sakura as they leapt down the wall and landed in a small garden.

He nodded. "Yes, we're here."

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Wow, my chapter just keep getting longer! This chapter I actually enjoyed doing alot. And Kayume made another appearance. Yay! Well, next chapter is Seta and Sakura's mission. Last, but certainly not least. Please R&R, and look for an update soon!

Next chapter: **Mission to the Fire Temple: Ganda's Might and Kagura's Wiles**


	31. Ganda's Might and Kagura's Wiles

**Chapter 31: Mission to the Fire Temple: Ganda's Might and Kagura's Wiles**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been a little busy lately, with going on vacation and studying for my permit. Anyway I'd like to apologize for something last chapter. Plasmamage pointed out that Four Tailed Naruto bleeds black vecasue of the fox's chakra (or something like that). I didn't include that because in the U.S., we just finished the Tsunade Arc, so I don't really know anything about the four-tailed transformation, other than what I have read (which didn't include that), so sorry if there was some inaccuracy. Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jess. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Seta and Sakura took in their surroundings. They were in a small garden, with a few trees and bushes, and a small fountain.

"This must be where the priests would go for meditation," said Seta.

They noticed a door at the far end. They cracked it open and peered inside. It led down a stone hallway. They crept down it, wary of any enemies. They came out into the open. They were standing on a landing with red pillars and trelace. Across from them was a waterfall falling from the cliff. Seeing nowhere to go, Seta dropped from the roof down to the ground below. He quickly ducked behind a pillar and pulled Sakura with him. They looked out and saw a temple guard strolling back and forth through the room. Seta quickly ducked out and hid behind another pillar. As soon as the man turned around, Seta slid a kunai out and stabbed him in the back.

"It's clear, Sakura."

She looked out and then ran over to him. "Where do we go now?"

Seta walked over to another door and tried the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"Locked," he said simply.

"We could blow it with a paper bomb," suggested Sakura.

"Nah, not very subtle." He looked up and saw a space in the flooring. He jumped up and grabbed the board, then pulled himself up. Sakura saw his head emerge a few moments later.

"It's all clear," he said. He reached out his hand and helped pull her up. There was a tunnel leading down, and they followed it. The sunlight was replaced by the faint light of torches. They saw a guard coming up the tunnel towards them. This time Sakura sprang into action. She threw some shuriken at the guard, who blocked them with his staff. He threw it at her, and it passed right through.

"A clone? NINJA!"

The real Sakura appeared right behind him and covered his mouth with her hand before she stabbed him in the back.

Seta blinked and let a few seconds pass before saying, "Nice…"

She smirked and ran down the tunnel with Seta close behind. At the end of the tunnel, they turned right and found some stairs leading up. It led out into an open area. There was grass and a tree or two. There were two men standing guard, looking very unprepared. Seta nodded to Sakura, and the two sprang into action. The next thing they saw was Seta's foot and Sakura's fist, and the two were out like lights. Sakura looked around and saw another waterfall to her left and an open doorway to her right. She looked just in time to see Seta disappearing into it. It was pitch black inside, and she had to grope with her hands in front of her. She could see light from up ahead, and saw the outline of Seta in front of her. They made it to the end and looked inside. It was a large room with red pillars and torches along the wall. Seta's eyes scanned the room before he slipped back into the shadows of the passage.

"What is it?" Sakura whispered.

"Shikigami. They are guarding the passage. If they come into contact with you, they can release your soul, instantly killing you."

Sakura shuddered at the thought, the tried to get a look. She could see strange paper floating and in the shape of a person.

"_They don't look that scary…but they sure sound dangerous."_

"_Shikigami huh? That must mean there's a priestess in the Seven Serpents. That makes things interesting."_

Seta motioned to Sakura and they slipped into the room and ducked behind a pillar.

"Darn, I'd hoped to avoid it, but those shikigami are blocking our path. Looks like there's no other choice."

Sakura gulped. _"Then that means…"_

Seta leaped from behind the pillar and snapped his fingers. His whip sliced through a shikigami, causing it to disappear and leave only a sutra in its place. Sakura came out and threw two kunai, piercing through two more shikigami. She felt her body being shoved to the side as Seta knocked her out of the path of two shikigami. He brought his whip around, and with a flick of the wrist he split them in two. He sighed with relief, then turned to Sakura, who was picking herself off the floor.

"Err…sorry about that," said Seta, scratching the back of his neck.

Sakura brushed herself off and smiled. "No problem, and thanks for saving me."

He nodded and fidgeted a bit. Sakura curiously raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I also just wanted to…apologize for what happened with Sasuke. I-"

Sakura cut him off. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. Sasuke was just…well, jealous of you. It's not your fault he was."

"Well, maybe he wouldn't have been if I wasn't such a show off."

"If you're looking to clear your conscience, I forgive you," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "Thanks."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. "C'mon, no time to waste!"

They passed through a large wooden door and found themselves outside. A cool breeze blew into their faces. Seta approached the large red doors in front of them and quietly pushed them open.

"We're almost there."

* * *

Tsunade sipped on her tea and rubbed her temples. "Stress is such a bitc-"

"Lady Tsunade, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba have returned from their mission!" announced Shizune.

"Show them in."

Kiba and Ino rushed in nearly knocking over poor Shizune. Tsunade looked surprised at their excited movement.

"What's going on? And where's Shikamaru?"

"He was poisoned and is in the infirmary," said Ino sadly.

"But we have important new. Orochimaru is planning to invade Konoha!"

"What?!"

* * *

Seta stepped inside, with Sakura close behind. They quietly walked through the halls, listening for guards. Seta stepped out of the shadows when a guard passed by. He thrust his spear at Seta, who spun to avoid it and brought his whip around, slicing through the unfortunate man. Sakura subconsciously cringed and took a step back as the man collapsed to the ground. Seta looked quizzically at her reaction.

"Ready to go?" he asked simply.

She nodded and joined him before they turned right and entered a very large room. Its walls were painted red, with thick red pillars along the walls. There was a very large statue at the end, made of solid gold and spanning to the ceiling high above them. There were scaffolds around it, so as to provide access for the monks to clean it, even to the top. They had just begun to approach it when Seta noticed a shadow fall over them. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Sakura and jumped back as something large crashed into the floorboards. Then he heard the almost silent sound of a soft landing. He looked up to see a behemoth of a man, standing at least seven feet tall. He had a robe around his waist and a large red staff in his hands. He was very muscular and was completely bald, but had a faded, trim brown beard. The person next to him was a slender woman, and if Kiba, Ino, or Shikamaru would have been there, they would have recognized her as Kagura (I'm too lazy to rewrite the description, so go back to Ch. 27 if you need a refresher).

"Hello, my name is Kagura. Your skills are impressive. It's just a shame, a big shame to have to slaughter you here. Ganda, show them what pain is, will you?"

Here she threw two glowing pink sutras into the air, which attached to Ganda's bare skin, which made him begin to glow pink.

"Sutras? So you're the one who created those shikigami!"

Kagura smirked as she suddenly teleported onto the statue's head.

Ganda suddenly roared and brought his staff crashing to the ground, splintering the boards and throwing back Seta and Sakura. They smacked up against the wall and fell helpless to the ground. Ganda raised his staff again to attack, causing Seta to quickly gather up his strength and move himself and Sakura out of the way. Ganda's staff crashed into the wall, causing it to get stuck in the rubble.

Using the chance, Seta quickly said, "Go after Kagura and see if you can defeat her. Maybe if you do, the sutras will lose their power. I'll keep Ganda here busy."

"Right." Sakura ran towards the statue and jumped onto the scaffolding until she reached the top. Kagura turned her head towards Sakura with disinterest.

"What do you want?" she said before yawing and stretching.

Sakura's eye twitched as Inner Sakura was mad enough to burst a blood vessel. But Sakura merely smiled confidently and said, "You'd better not underestimate me, or you'll get burned."

Kagura put her head back slightly and put her hand to her chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"Oh really? Listen little girl, why don't you run along now? We wouldn't want to ruin your pretty little face," she said while casting a lofty glance.

Sakura didn't reply but pulled out her combat gloves and fit them on. Then she clenched her fists and shouted, "Here I come!"

* * *

Meanwhile Seta had summoned his whip as Ganda broke loose from the wall. Ganda charged at him, but Seta kicked off and leaped over his back, lashing at Ganda's back as he descended. He turned but didn't even see a scratch on the monstrous man.

"_Impossible! It didn't even make a scratch! Unless…those sutras must be making him invincible."_

Ganda suddenly swung his staff about, catching Seta in the stomach with it. The extreme pain suddenly shut Seta's mind off, and when he suddenly realized himself, he was being hurtled towards the wall. He quickly charged chakra to his feet and kicked off it, flying straight at Ganda. With a fierce kick to the head, he knocked Ganda flat on his back.

"_I hope I can hold him off long enough for Sakura to stop that priestess."_

* * *

Sakura rushed at Kagura and threw a punch at her, Kagura quickly dodged it and jabbed her in the side. Sakura staggered back but quickly threw a kick at her head. Kagura sidestepped it and elbowed her in the back. Sakura stumbled back. She panted for a moment, and then a smile flickered over her face. Kagura saw the look and was intrigued.

"Hmm….I wonder what she's planning."

Sakura jumped into the air and threw out rose petals from a sack she had tied to her waist. Kagura watched unamused as the petals fell around her. Then her eyes suddenly flew open in surprise as she jumped back to dodge the needles that half a moment later were lodged in the statue's head.

"_Poison tipped needles hidden by the rose petals…this way prove to be more interesting than I thought."_

Kagura suddenly felt a spike in chakra as Sakura flew at her, her fist extended for a punch. Kagura pushed off the statue head as Sakura's fist hit it. The head suddenly cracked and burst, sending off huge chunks of the statue. Kagura's eyes widened with surprise.

"_Incredible! Her strength is inhuman!"_

Shaking off her astonishment, Kagura quickly pulled out a sutra and threw it at Sakura. Sakura leaped off the remains of the head and landed on one of the scaffolds as the sutra exploded a second later. She charged her chakra to her feet and ran along the wall, then jumped off and threw a punch at Kagura. Kagura pulled a sutra out and held it up, creating a ring of symbols that acted as a shield. Sakura quickly twisted around while Kagura was blocking the punch and kicked her in the side, sending her crashing into the statue.

"_CHA! I KICK BUTT!_" shouted Inner Sakura.

* * *

Seta looked up to see pieces of the statue hurtling at him. He moved instantly out of the way as a large piece crashed into the floor. He looked over to see one head straight for Ganda. The man caught the huge piece and broke smashed it into pieces with his bare hands. Seta watched with a startled realization.

"This guy's a monster!"

Ganda looked at him and grinned wickedly. He grabbed a large piece of statue nearby, and with one hand hurled it at Seta. Seta jumped, landed on it in midair, and jumped off, landing at Ganda's feet as the rubble crashed into the wall with a deafening noise. Not wasting a moment, Seta whirled his whip around in a circle, shouting, "Dancing Whip Whirlwind!"

What would have normally tossed people off their feet about several yards merely slid the monstrous man back a few feet. Seta had only a split second to be surprised as Ganda grabbed his throat and held him high in the air, leering at him.

"Time to die!" he said with a crooked grin.

* * *

Sakura landed next to Kagura and punched down at her. Kagura quickly back flipped, catching Sakura's chin with the heel of her boots. Sakura staggered back as she clutched her chin, burning with pain. Kagura, no longer wearing a lofty smile after being kicked into the statue, replied acidly, "That's what you get, little wench."

Sakura smirked and took her hand away from her face. "You think that's going to be enough to stop me? Please, is that the best you can do?"

Kagura frowned and pulled out a sutra, and chanted, "Wind become a binding chain! Wind Sutra!"

The sutra let loose a stream of wind that shot at Sakura. But when it reached her, she simply disappeared.

"A clone? Is that the best _you_ can do, little girl?"

She suddenly felt herself being kneed in the back. She was propelled forward, only to have Sakura appear in front of her and kick her directly in the stomach. She flew back and caught herself, forcing herself to stand up.

"Is that enough for you?" said Sakura with a smirk.

* * *

Seta felt the life being choked out of him as Ganda tightened his grip. Suddenly he saw the pink aura around Ganda waver for a moment. Seta quickly flashed his whip upward and slashed at Ganda's arm. Ganda let out a slight murmur of pain as he dropped Seta to the floor. He glanced up at Sakura.

"She must have distracted the priestess long enough for the sutras to temporarily lose some of their power."

He looked back over at Ganda, who had picked up his staff and was once more targeting Seta.

"Great, here we go again."

* * *

Kagura eyed Sakura hatefully. This little brat was starting to annoy her. She held up a sutra with bright red letters and said, "Fire become a purging wave. Fire Sutra!"

The sutra shot a blast of fire that spread out like a wave of flame. Sakura couldn't get out of the way in time, and covered herself as best she could. The flames blasted into her and threw her from the statue and into the wall. Her mind become black and she had the vague feeling that she was falling. Her eyes snapped open and she caught a piece of scaffolding before she hit the ground. She clenched her teeth and forced herself up.

"I won't give up! Everyone is counting on me!"

She jumped up and landed on the statue head, facing Kagura once more.

* * *

Seta threw his whip out and snagged the staff out of Ganda's hand. Then swung it about, smashing the heavy object into Ganda's skull. The object only tilted his head back slightly. The monstrous man reclaimed his weapon and brought it smashing into the ground, sending off a burst of air that threw Seta into the wall. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of him. Ganda charged to try to finish him off. Seta just barely moved before Ganda caused the entire wall to collapse with one strike. Seta watched with dismay as Ganda quickly turned and brought his staff down on Seta. In a split second, Seta quickly spun around (as he did when he fought Sasuke), creating a shield from his whip.

"Dancing Whip Rotation!"

Ganda was thrown back a few steps, as Seta sighed with relief.

"That was close."

* * *

Kagura sighed with exasperation as Sakura once more appeared before her.

"How many times do I have to I have to knock you away, you little pest!"

Sakura brought her fist up and smiled. "Until I beat you down!" she said with determination.

"Determined girl, aren't you?" she replied, her lofty look appearing once more. She pulled out a sutra that glowed blue and threw it at Sakura. It sent a wave a small surge of chakra that stunned Sakura. There was a flash, and she suddenly looked up to see a sutra float the ground where Kagura had once been. She looked down to see Kagura appear on Ganda's shoulder. Sakura frowned and jumped down next to Seta.

"Well, we've had a fun time, haven't we, Ganda?" she said from her perch on his shoulder. He didn't reply but stood quietly as she finished.

"As much as I'd love to kill you both now, it would seem we have more pressing business at the moment. So, until another day."

Seta realized what was happening and ran towards them before they disappeared instantly, leaving only a sutra in their place.

"They got away," he said, disappointment heavy in his voice.

Sakura didn't say anything, but placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, we'd better get back to Konoha," she said quietly.

He nodded and they hurried from the room out into the cold night air.

* * *

Shizune ushered all the teams in as they returned from their missions. Everyone was anxious to tell of their reports, but Tsunade held her hand up for them to wait to speak.

"I will ask you all about your missions in due time, but first you all need to know something."

They all watched silently as she sighed and continued. "Orochimaru is planning to wipe Konoha out, and soon. I know we've faced the greatest threat we thought imaginable last New Years, but this time, our enemy seems to have thought this out better. We are not going to stand by without a fight, but I want you to all enjoy these last days…as if they were your last."

* * *

Nightshroud: Yay! This is definitely one of my longest chapters. Sorry if the fight was inconclusive, but I need Kagura and Ganda for later parts, so I couldn't have them killed. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this alot. Please R&R! And no, btw, there isn't any SetaxSakura here. I just wanted them to work together well. I still intend to have SetaxTemari and SakuraxSasuke. Anyway, I'd like to ask my readers to take two polls for me. They are:

List the OCs on order of your favorite to least favorite. They include:

Asuka

Seta

Kagura

Ganda

Tatsumi

Dr. Kimaira

Hyabasu

Shizuku

Jagomaru

My second poll is list the battles with the Seven Serpents in order of your favorite to least favorite. This would be chapters 25 and 27-31.

Thanks for your time!

Next chapter: **Kidnapped!: Journey to Hakuten Inari**


	32. Kidnapped!: Journey to Hakuten Inari

**Chapter 32: Kidnapped!: Journey to Hakuten Inari**

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Two weeks! Wow, I haven't taken that long to update since school. So sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been a little busy lately with a lot of crap. My apologies. I hope I haven't lost anyone because of this, but rest assured that I never stop a story until I finish it. And by the way Wolf-Demon 13, my favorite OCs are exactly the same as yours! Well anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

After the meeting with Tsunade, Asuka and Tenten went to be alone near the training grounds. Asuka was sitting underneath a tree, while Tenten sat on a low branch. 

"I hope Tsunade was wrong," said Asuka quietly. Tenten didn't reply, but Asuka knew that she was thinking the same thing.

"I mean, I don't know what I would do without Kiba. If I lost him I think I would fall apart."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Tenten quietly.

They silently for a few moments before Asuka suddenly stood up.

"Oh, I forgot I was supposed to meet Kiba. I'll see you later, okay?"

Tenten smiled and waved. "Sure."

Asuka turned around and collided into something. "Huh? What in..."

A silver-haired woman smiled cruelly at her. "It's time for you to come with me. Lord Orochimaru will be expecting you."

She threw a smoke bomb down, and in a second Asuka had passed out. Tenten came running to her, but the woman had disappeared before then.

"Oh, no! Asuka!"

* * *

Kiba was sitting on his porch playing with Akamaru, waiting for Asuka to come by. Seta had come by looking for, and now stood leaning against the wall, waiting for her. 

"Aww man, just like her to keep us waiting."

Kiba laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure she'll-"

He never got to finish because at that moment he heard someone calling for help. Suddenly Tenten came running toward them.

"Kiba! Seta! Thank goodness! Asuka's been kidnapped!"

Kiba jumped to his feet and Seta immediately moved from his position by the wall. "Who kidnapped her? When? Where?" they asked her.

She tried to calm herself down. "It was just a few minutes ago. Some silver-haired kunoichi came by, knocked her out with a smoke bomb, and took her away."

"Could you tell which way they went?" asked Seta.

She pointed away towards the northwest. "I'm pretty sure they went that way."

Seta nodded as if he knew something. "What?" asked Kiba.

"A hunch," he replied. "If I'm not mistaken, they've gone up the mountain pass of Hakuten Inari."

Kiba grabbed his hand. "C'mon then! Let's go!"

Seta turned to Tenten. "Go tell Lady Tsunade what happened."

Tenten nodded and the three ran towards their destinations.

* * *

Seta and Kiba raced from the gates of Konoha until they reached some woods. 

"The passage to Hakuten Inari should be around here somewhere..." said Seta. Suddenly they were surrounded by Orochimaru's undead ninja.

"Get out of the way! Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu!"

Kiba hunched down and his nails and fangs began to grow. Seta snapped his fingers and his whip appeared. Then they leaped at the ninja.

"Double Fanged Reaver!" Kiba powered up both his nails with chakra and slashed through the ninja in front of him. Then he had to duck as one of the soldiers slashed their claws at him. From the ground, he shot his legs up and kicked it high into the sky. Then he pulled out an exploding kunai and threw it into the ninja, causing him to explode in midair.

"Dancing Whip Whirlwind!" Seta spun and knocked away all the ninja near him, then with incredible speed, slashed through all of them before they could recover.

"Well," said Seta as he walked over to Kiba, "at least we know that we're going the right way."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade!" cried Tenten as she burst in through the doors. 

"Huh? What now?" she asked groggily (since she had been sleeping).

"Asuka has been kidnapped!" she said.

This got Tsunade's attention. "Tenten, tell me everything."

* * *

They walked steadily through the woods until they started to climb up. Soon they reached a rocky passage leading downward. They took it and arrived in a narrow valley. There was little shore on either side of a large but shallow river. Trees and bushes were dotting the landscape sparsely. As soon as they splashed into the river, ninja began to jump from all around them. Kiba pulled Akamaru out of his hood and transformed him, and the three fought their way through the enemy hordes. 

"There's so many!" Kiba cried in desperation.

Seta quickly made handsigns. He usually didn't use ninjutsu, though he was very good at it, preferring to fight with his whip. But, ah well, this was an emergency.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" The water in front of Seta swirled up and shot forward, blasting away all the ninja.

"Hurry, before more get here!" he said as they found a passage leading upward.

* * *

"So Seta and Kiba went after her," Tenten finished. 

Tsunade looked thoughtful. "Well, if anyone can do it, it's those two. Make sure you tell when they get back into the village, all right Tenten?"

Tenten nodded and left the room, trying not to look as worried as she was. Tsunade rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes in thought.

"A silver haired kunoichi...that sounds like Shizuku. And if she could beat Gaara...but Seta was able to beat Sasuke easily, even in cursed mark form, so he should be able to win. But...why would she kidnap Asuka? It must be...oh no...Orochimaru's trying to use her as his weapon again!"

* * *

The scenery changed once again as they ran up the grassy slope. They reached a small clearing with rocks all around. The only way forward was through a red arch. Seta got a strange feeling as they approached it, but couldn't help it. It was the _only_ way to go. As they walked through the arch, they came to a little stone area with four arches, one behind, one to the left, one to the right, and one in front. They took the one in front, figuring that it would get them somewhere. 

It was about half an hour afterwords that he began to wish that he had listened to his instincts.

"It must be a genjutsu," Kiba said. Seta nodded. Seta inspected the four arches and noticed something.

"Three of the arches have shadows falling to the left, and only one arch has it fall to the right. That must be the right one."

Kiba nodded and they ran through the many arches, inspecting the shadows as they went till they emerged onto a cliffside.

"Wahoo! We made it out!" Kiba said happily. They could see that they had already been out there a long time, since the sun was beggining to set and the grass now appeared yellow rather than green. They hurried up the cliffside until Seta noticed some strange, circular shadows on the ground.

"The smell of graves is all around."

"Those ninja must be close..." he said. His eyes widened as he pulled Kiba back against the rock wall. Half a moment later, a boulder dropped where they had been standing. Seta looked up to see the ninja standing there hurtling boulders over the edge to block their way. They slowly inched along the wall till they were out of the way of the boulders. A gate was up ahead, and Seta could sense that Asuka was inside. They rushed forward when a group of ninja jumped down and attacked.

"Ugh, this is getting incredibly annoying!" said Kiba with a growl. Akamaru ran up and they spun into action.

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Fang over Fang!"

They slashed through all the ninja while Seta lay paper bombs on the door. Once the door blew down, they nodded to each other and rushed in.

* * *

"I can't see why you're anything special," said Shizuku as she eyed Asuka, who was tied to a rock at the moment. 

"She's the famous Black Siren. You know that," said Kagura.

"Yeah, yeah. But she still looks like a little brat to me."

"And you look like a whore to me," said Asuka angrily.

Shizuku eyes flashed in anger and she moved her hand to slap her when they heard an explosion at the gate.

"We have guests," said Kagura.

* * *

Kiba and Seta ran through the gate and through another red arch before they reached a dead end. They were on a large plateau, with little grass and puddles of water here and there. On a large rock at the far end was Asuka, tied to a rock. 

"Asuka!" they shouted together.

"Not so fast," said Shizuku.

"You're one of the Seven Serpents of Shichisto, aren't you?" asked Kiba.

"Clever, aren't we?" she said with a laugh.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Shizuku," said Kagura.

"Kagura!" they both said in amazement.

She eyed them both. "I know you," she said to Seta, "but...ah, you must have been one of the meddlers at Kikyo Castle." This last part was directed to Kiba.

He nodded in recognition at the name.

Shizuku shrugged at everyone else being already aquianted. She figured it would give her an air of mystery. The others had always wondered why she bothered with such thoughts in serious times, but she couldn't help it. She was a temptress besides a kunoichi.

"Shizuku, don't let them take the girl," said Kagura.

Shizuku nodded and pulled out her daggers. Seta summoned his whip, and Kiba got ready to lunge. He discreetly pulled Akamaru out of his hood (he had transformed back to a dog) and pushed him off to the side.

"Get Asuka out of those ropes," he whispered.

Shizuku lunged first at Seta, her daggers aimed at his heart. He quickly sidestepped and brought his whip about. She jumped out of the way and threw her daggers at Kiba. He stepped back ducked as they flew behind him and lodged in the ground. She quickly flicked her wrist and thin wires appeared. She pulled and the daggers came flying back at her, cutting Kiba's arm and cheek as they passed by. Kagura threw her binding sutras at Seta. He dodged them all, but she came up from behind and put one on his back. He was instantly paralyzed. She kicked him in the chin, then threw an exploding one at him while he was in midair.

Kiba ran at Shizuku, slashing at her with his claws. She parried the first few with her daggers, then spun around, blasting him away with her Dust Tornado Jutsu. She pulled out a scroll and began to summon weapons from it, throwing them at him in rapid succession. He managed to dodge some but quite a few managed to get past his defenses and cut him.

Seta managed to get back up and kept dodging Kagura's sutras. She pulled out a deep blue one and said, "Water becoming a cleansing wave! Water Sutra!"

The water from the puddles all came together to form a wave that shot at Seta and threw him into the arch. She ran at him and was ready to throw a poison sutra when he flashed his whip out. It wrapped around her leg, and she found herself being spun around and thrown into the unsuspecting Shizuku.

The two got up and dusted themselves off. Kagura pulled out another sutra and said, "Wind become a binding chain! Wind Sutra!"

The sutra shot out wind that wrapped around Kiba and held him in place. Then Shizuku pulled up her sleeves and shot out poison tipped needles. Seta quickly jumped in front of Kiba and blocked all the senbom, then threw out his whip and destroyed the wind sutra in Kagura's hand.

Shizuku smirked and clapped. "Nicely done. You're pretty good. We could use someone like you on our side."

Seta laughed coldly. "Sorry if I don't seem appreciative, but I don't think you could ever persuade me to join your twisted group."

Shizuku's smirk vanished, replaced by a cold glare. "Fine then. It's your funeral."

She pulled out a scroll and opened it. Then she spun around, waving it around her. Finally she whipped it towards them, shouting, "Sacred Dance Shuriken!"

Suddenly hundreds of shuriken shot at Seta and Kiba from the scroll. Seta suddenly turned very pale.

"If I use my Dancing Whip Rotation, I should be safe from the shuriken, but I wouldn't be able to protect Kiba. And he doesn't have any defensive jutsu. What should I-"

"Song of the Siren!"

Asuka appeared in front of them and uttered a beautiful yet terrible note. The sound wave blasted the shuriken away, causing Shizuku to stare in amazement.

"Having second thoughts, Shizuku?" asked Kagura.

Shizuku looked at her annoyed. Kagura nodded to her and the two backed away.

"You may have saved her, but your fates are still sealed. Know this: all of you and the entire Leaf Village will still be destroyed."

The two instantly vanished, leaving only two sutras in their place. Seta sighed as Asuka ran over to Kiba and hugged him.

"Oh, Kiba, you're hurt," she said with a worried look.

"Hehe, it's nothing," he said with a chuckle, though it was obvious that he was pretty scratched up.

"C'mon, we'd better get back," said Seta.

The other two nodded and took off towards Konoha.

* * *

Orochimaru's face contorted in anger. "You let her go!" he hissed angrily. 

"She got loose, and it would have been her and that tracker ninja from the Sound. I don't think we could take both of them at the same time."

He clenched his fists in anger until blood began to run. The two women's eyes widened in fear. He suddenly turned and said, "Begin the invasion now. we've wasted too much time already. Go!"

They nodded and vanished from the room. Orochimaru stood silently for a while, then suddenly chuckled. "Black Siren, you'll still end up on my side...and the Leaf Village will fall before me! Hahahaha!!!"

* * *

**Nightshroud:** Sorry if you were expecting a longer fight, but I still need those two around. Anyway, the final chapters are coming up, and they are going to be good! And I promise to update much more frequently. Anyway, please leave me a review and tell me how liked it! 

Next chapter: **The Invasion of Wind Gate and Asuka's Final Mission**


End file.
